Chris Nest's Ruby Heart
by twilightnite13
Summary: (This is a continuation of A friend of mine's story, Ruby Hearts. I will do everything in my power to continue and complete it while adding a little of my own ideas to make it interesting.) With the Vytal Festival going underway, our heroes try to enjoy their time by fighting in the tournament instead of for their lives. However Darkness seem to be close to completing their scheme.
1. Painting the Town

(A/N: Hey everyone, how's it going, I know most of your might not have heard of me or expected to hear from me posting so soon but I'm doing this Ruby Heart Crossover for a good friend of mine, Chris Nest, and will complete the story for him with the best of my ability. I do not own any of the RWBY or Kingdom Hearts Characters, well except for Vino and Gin, other than that all characters belong to their rightful owners.)

* * *

Ruby and Sora continued to stare as Ruby, finally finding her voice spoke first, "Penny, I…I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, I was made." Penny said as she looked to her hands befoe her friends, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura."

Her smile faded as she said in defeat, "I'm not real."

She felt a pair of warm hands over her metal ones before seeing it was Ruby's hands that were holding hers. Penny's shock was evident on her face as she saw her friends' faces haven't changed, even after knowing the truth about what she really is.

"Of course you are." Ruby said "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me? Than Sora?"

Sora nodded, supporting Ruby's words as Penny's face became more confused, "I don't…Um…you're both taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those things we saw back there, Penny." Sora assured he ginger headed girl as he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "You have a heart, just like me, Ruby, and well, everyone."

"You also have a Soul! I can feel it!" Ruby added.

If Penny could produce tears, they would be streaming from her eyes like water falls as she pulled the two into a tight, bone crushing hug, squealing happily, "Oh Ruby, Sora!"

Pressing them tightly into her frame she said happily, "You guys are the best friends anyone could have!"

They gave their gasps and other vocal attempts for air as Ruby squeaked, "I could see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower."

"Y-yea…" Sora pipped up before wheezing, "Air…"

Penny let go and said, "Oh he is very sweet. He's the one that built me, I'm sure you two would just love him."

"Wow…so he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked while Sora stretched his neck to make sure that everything's still there.

"Well, Almost." Penny stated before saying, "He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"You mean that guy with the uniform presenting those robots?" Sora asked, remembering the man's hologram from the presentation.

Ruby, thinking it was just as strange asked, "The General?"

Her eyes widen before asking, "Wait! Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me too." Penny mentioned, remembering the two men in armor as well.

Sora, with a bewildered look on his face asked, "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet." Penny sadly told them, her eyes looking downwards. This made the two confused even more. They thought she wasn't ready yet? Ready for what?

"One day it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world and test myself in the tournament." Penny explained as she looked back to her friends.

Sora was more confused as he thought that if it was the Heartless they were worrying about but they're only a truly serious threat if someone like Maleficent, Ansem, or someone who has control over the Darkness in their hearts is commanding them. He then remembered the Grimm and his thoughts brought up the Grimm-Heartless things that his, Ruby's and Jaune's teams faced when Sora and his two friends arrived in this world.

"Penny what are you talking about? Save the world from what?" Ruby asked, still not understanding what Penny's being told.

"Yea, I thought this was a time of peace." Sora pointed out. Confusion and misunderstanding are now shown in Penny's eyes as she said, nervously, "That's not what Mr. Ironwood said…"

Before another thing was said, the three of them heard one of the Soldiers order, "Check down here!"

Grabbing both of her friends, Penny said desperately, "You have to hide."

And with a strength that could only come from Penny and her special origins the ginger girl dragged the two over to a dumpster, despite their protests and tossed them in.

"Penny You don't have to go with them!" Ruby shouted, before being tossed into the dumpster.

Yeah, we can help you!" Sora added before being tossed, face first into the same dumpster before the lid closed on the two.

Penny opened it and assured her friends, "It's okay, Ruby, Sora. They're not bad people. I just don't want you both to get in trouble."

Her face became serious as she said, "Just promise me that neither of you will tell anyone about my secret… Okay?"

Sora and Ruby glanced at each other before saying simultaneously, "We promise."

Before she closed the lid Sora brought up, "But why should we keep it a secret if you want people to accept you for who you are and not what they'll think of you later?"

Penny, closing the door, thought about what the boy said before seeing the solders coming her way, "There she is!"

Putting on the bright smile that she was taught she said, "Salutations officers!"

"Why were you running?" One asked, looking around he asked, "And what happened to the other girl and that boy?"

"What boy and girl?" Peny asked innocently as she lied, "I've been by myself all day."

She gave another hiccup. Sora, finally figuring out, sees that this is what happens when Penny lies. It's quite different from how it's shown how Pinocchio is telling lies himself.

The other soldier looked to Penny before saying in a stern tone, "You shouldn't cause such a scene."

The first soldier that spoke asked, concerned for her, "Are you okay?"

Penny then showed her hands to the two saying, "Just a scratch."

The second soldier sighed, frustrated as he said, "Penny, Your father isn't going to be happy about this…"

"Please, just come with us…" The first one requested.

Penny saluted, "Yes, sir!"

Just as the three of them were walking away one stopped, thinking he heard the sound of what seemed to be birds chirping and a thud from the Dumpster lid. He shrugged it off and continued on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shady part of town a bike yellow-themed sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics. The person riding it was none other than Yang Xiao Long. She took off her helmet and goggles as she got off and said, "My friend's over here."

She then heard someone landing behind her and saw Vino smirking as he stood there, "Aw Hell…you beat me by one or two seconds…"

"Next time get a bike, big boy." Yang said, teasingly, sure she has the hots for Sora, but she can't help but admit, well to herself, that Vino's not as bad as she first thought when he decided to go with them.

"Maybe I will." Vino said as he followed Yang into the familiar bar.

Neptune however was still sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

Neptune, sounding dizzy replied, "Cool..."

He then Shook his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly, "And where exactly is... here?"

* * *

The music from the Club gets louder as it goes. Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until the doors opened and two of his men came rushing inside shouting, "Hurry, Close the door – they're coming!"

He and the other Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and tried to keep it that way with their bodies as the others began carrying things to barricade the doors.

Leaning over the bar to get a better look at them, Junior asked, loudly, "What are you idiots doing?!"

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as 'I Burn' starts playing.

Yang smiled as she raised her arms up like in a presentational way, "Guess who's back!"

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

Neptune poked his head from behind Yang as the henchmen continue hoisting their guns at the two, "Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?"

"Ah, don't worry, I can handle these pansies." Vino assured the blue headed guy. As soon as he came into view the nervousness of Junior's goons had become full grown afraid as some of them took some steps back. They even began to whisper in fear of seeing Vino there as he looked at them with a look that shows that he'll enjoy fighting them.

Just as it looked like they were about to fire on the three of them, Junior forced his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie, shouting, "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. Blondie, Vino… You're here… Again…"

Gulping at the sight of both of the brawlers, Junior then asked, scared and perplex, "…Why?"

Smirking Yang pointed at the club owner and stated, "You still owe me a drink."

She then grabbed Junior by the arm and began dragging him to the bar through the group of goons.

Neptune and Vino were left to watch in expressions that suggest that they were full on love stricken as Neptune said, fully entranced by how well the blond woman handled the situation, "Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..."

"I'll say." Vino answered, in a similar love struck stare, his eyes never leaving Yang as she and Junior continued going to the bar.

Neptune, missing the dazed tone in the warrior with the dark armor, then breaks from his love-struck staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him and the dark warrior, acting cool he asked, flashing his signature grin, " 'Sup?"

Melanie and Miltia however were not amused or interested as they went "hmph!" and said simultaneously annoyed, walking away with their noses in the air, "Whatever."

Vino, snapping out of his daze heard and not even trying to stifle a laughter mused, adding more salt to the wound, to the dejected Neptune, "Burn…"

"Shut it…" Neptune muttered as the two went to where Yang and Junior were. As the two continued their way the blue-haired student from Mistral noticed the nervous and fearful looks that Vino was receiving from the goons.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a warehouse on the other side of the kingdom, Blake's group was surveying what appeared to be a warehouse where Faunus were gathered as the cat-Faunus traced fingers on the three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned/antlered Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man.

Blake turned to the others and said, "This is it."

"Are you sure?" Donald asked, not liking the feeling he's getting from the meeting point.

As Blake glares at them and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. Sun shared a look with the other two with him as he just said, "Y'know, we're just gonna take your word for it."

* * *

The four walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man deeper in tone announced loudly for all to hear, "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

"Umm... Blake? I don't get something..." Donald stated as he held the mask that he was given, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why do you hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake explained, her tone suggested that she didn't agree with the reasons to wear it even in the slightest.

Sun looked down at the mask in his hands and asked, just to be sure, "Grimm masks..."

"That's kind of dark, don't 'cha think?" Goofy admitted, afraid of what caused the White Fang leader to bring this idea to the other Faunus.

Blake, putting her mask on began to walk and said darkly, "So was the guy who started it"

Puts her mask on and walks inside, Sun sighed as he murmured, "Always sunshine and rainbows with you..."

They three put their masks on and followed her lead.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake, Sun, Donald, and Goofy look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

The man in the full mask with the markings on it suggest that he was someone of high rank in the White Fang, Blake recognized him from before she left the White Fang, he apparently didn't as he spoke to the crowd, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!"

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of his Melodic Cudgel tapped on the stage. The person that this 'Lieutenant' had introduced as a special comrade was none other than Roman Torchwick, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

Torchwick began waving mockingly to the crowd. The shocked and outrage of the Faunus nearby was a deafening silence even as he spoke to the crowd, a short girl with blink and brown hair walked out from behind the sheet, standing to the side, "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here?!" A female, antlered, Faunus pointed at Roman from her place right in front of the four snoops. The hatred in her voice shook Donald and Goofy greatly.

Torchwick smiled and spoke to the crowd of Faunus, unafraid of their anger towards him, "I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst."

Salutes to himself as to make an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Leaning over to Blake, Sun asked, "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

"I hope it isn't going to make things worse…" Goofy added worried about how this was affecting the crowd. Donald, though angry, was getting upset as well.

Torchwick continued speaking despite the anger in the new recruits eyes, "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

The crowd began to change their tune and starts agreeing with him. Allowing him to continue with his speech. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!"

Paused to let the crowd cheer as the four heroes share a look. Not used to this kind of hate and anger, Donald and Goofy began to get nervous, even as Roman continued, "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around..."

He then said, quickly, "No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

Sun stared in shock, "Whoa, that's a big robot..."

"Garwsh…it looks powerful too." Goofy added, concerned.

Looking back to her friends, Blake asked, "How did he get that?"

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Torchwick paused to tap the giant mech, "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employers', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. And of course, these guys are available for turning the tide against the Grimm or the humans what want to bully you."

He snapped his fingers again as several Heartless, the same height as the human, appeared and stood still, their yellow eyes staring blankly out to the shock crowd of Faunus and the four intruders.

"All it will take to command these creatures is just the will as well as pointing your darker feelings towards the humans that dare harm you for being born as you are." Torchwick explained, pacing as he showed how even tapping the end of his cane against one of the Neoshadow's head that it remained neutral.

Laughing a little to himself he then got back on topic as he spoke, "Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast."

"If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... " Torchwick said with a shrug before his tone became serious as his expression and said, actually motivational, "But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The White Fang, veterans and new recruits alike began a roaring applause. It was clear to the four infiltrators that the crime boss got his answer. and their growing dark feelings were making the Heartless in the room twitch and change the directions of their yellow eyes, as they look through the crowd almost as if they could see the darkness that gave them life emanating from the group before them.

"How did he get control of the Heartless?" Donald asked, bewilderment on his face, as he asked his friends.

Blake, silent thought before turning to Sun and the others said, "We should get out of here."

White Fang Lieutenant the called to the assembled Faunus, "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

Sun watched as the line surges forward with the four having to follow, to keep appearances, the monkey tailed Faunus, Donald, and Goofy then whimpered, "Welp!"

* * *

Back at the Club, Junior slammed his glass hard against the counter as he sits behind the bar, separating him from his interrogators.

Junior frustrated said, "I don't know!"

"How can you not know?" Yang asked loudly, anger on her face as she questioned the informant.

Junior then answered still angrily, "I haven't talked to him!"

"I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." Junior said leaning over to point in Yang's face. Seeing the glare from the dark warrior made Junior dropped his finger nervously.

Clearing his throat he explained what the interaction between himself and the ginger redhead, "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune then raised a question of his own, rushed to Yang's side to try and impress her.

After a long pause, Junior asked, his anger growing at the question, Vino even face smacked himself at how stupid that question sounded, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

He then repeated what he just said, "They never came back!"

He then asked Yang, annoyed, "Who is this guy?"

Yang pushed Neptune out of the way with one hand. In response Neptune straightens and stood to attention. "Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, _which is_ _something I can relate to_!" He shouted back before shouting the last bit at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

"Come on, Neptune." Yang said turning from the bar and walked away. Frustration on her face.

Neptune, following behind her, with his hands in his pockets asked, "We get everything we need?

Yang answered, still upset that she couldn't get anything useful from Junior, "Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck.

Noticing someone missing, Yang turned to see Vino grabbing Junior by the throat and lifted the tall man into the air, making it look like Junior wasn't weighing anything as Vino Said, "Cut the bull, I know you know something… a man once said, if you wanna know a city, ask the rats."

Tightening his grip Vino added, "And since Torchwick is one of the biggest rats in town I know you know more than you're telling us."

"I... Don't know…anything…I-I swear…" Junior wheezed trying to breathe through the iron trap like grip the Dark Warrior had him in.

Unconvinced Vino punched Junior in the gut, "Liar."

Junior wheezed as he strained to say, "I honestly…don't…know…"

Vino, still not convinced slammed Junior's head to the bar top, pressing his elbow into the man's head.

"VINO!" Yang called, forcing the dark warrior to stop his interrogation to look at the angry blond haired woman.

"Yea?" He asked, sounding slightly bored and confused.

She began marching up at the guy as she asked, hotly, "What do you think you're doing?!"

He thought about it for a moment before guessing, "Getting some answers? You know this scumbag's lying!"

"But we don't do that to them." Yang roared her face becoming angrier.

Smiling as if her anger was something pleasant, Vino told her something as he let Junior go, "You're beautiful when you're angry."

Everyone in the room winced as a very angry Yang slapped Vino in the face. Though she did like the compliment, she was ticked on how the guy was torturing someone for information.

Vino got up and said to a horrified Neptune, "So worth it."

The two hurried to catch up as they left the club after the blond beauty.

* * *

The White Fang, still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake Donald, Goofy, and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

Whispering to Blake, Sun asked, nervously, "What are we going to do?!"

Blake looking back shushed him by saying, "I'm thinking..."

"Please hurry…" Goofy pleaded in a whisper as he looked around worried.

Watching Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the four, frowning as he recognized them, especially the duck and dog. Donald, noticing this whispered, urgently, "I think he sees us..."

As he and the others try to smile and wave at being spotted. Blake noticed the junction box on the wall, assured the other three, "He can't see in the dark."

Donald and Goofy shared a worry glance as, they haven't told their Faunus friends that they couldn't see in the dark either. Before they could however, Blake unsheathed her Gambol Shroud, transforming it into its pistol mode, and fired a shot at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

Roman, instantly pointed at where he last saw the four, ordered "Don't let them get away!"

Instantly the White Fang and the Heartless present hurried to catch the spies.

Blake cried out kicking one of the Heartless away, "Sun! The window!"

"Wait what about the dog and duck?!" Sun asked as the two saw the other two of the group being as blind as Roman.

"Blake! Sun! Where are you?!" Goofy called through the darkness.

"We can't see you!" Donald cried out as he held up his wand.

"Grab them and hurry!" Blake told him as the two grabbed their friends' hands and hurried through the windows.

Roman, frustrated, shouted, "Stop them!"

* * *

{Begin Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts OST}

Before the two student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

Sun, turned to the cat-Faunus and amidst the twirls in the air he asked, "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of _BACKUP_?!

"On it!" Blake said as she grabbed her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jumping and running with Sun, Donald, and Goofy. The two at the rear saw that following behind them were the Heartless, pursuing though through the rooftops.

* * *

Weiss and Gin are seen leaving the CCT tower's elevator when Weiss grabs her Scroll and listens to Blake's message as she spoke into it, " _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_

Sun however shouted, interrupting the heiress' teammate with a loud and desperate, cry for, " _HEEEELLLLP!"_

With added evidence, Donald and Goofy were heard shouting for help as well.

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so. Gin, on her heels became more serious as he ran to catch up as well.

* * *

Ruby and Sora were still beside the dumpster, which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat or anything else imprisoned within, staring at her Scroll.

Sun called for anyone to help, _"_ _Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"_

" _HURRY!"_ Donald's voice shouted from the Scroll.

Ruby, excitedly said at the thought of a big robot battle, "Oh, I am not missing this!"

She then ran off to join the fight. Sora calling, "Hey wait up! Not all of us have the speed you know!"

* * *

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

Sun said from the Scroll, _"_ _That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_

" _And the Heartless are coming too!"_ Goofy shouted loudly, even as Donald attempted to use his fire spells on the Heartless.

Yang, glancing to the two boys with her asked, "Where are you guys?"

Right on cue, behind them, Blake, Donald, Goofy, and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view. Goofy gave his signature cry as they went passed.

Sun shouted, both from the Scroll and in-person, making it sound like a surround-sound, "HURRYYYY!"

Neptune looking over at the two in his group said, "I think that was them."

Yang however commented, annoyed, "Yeah, I got it."

Putting her Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around, much to Neptune's alarm, and drives off to follow them.

Vino shrugged as he raced to catch up with the blond girl's bike, after jumping up to the roof tops to keep up this time.

* * *

Blake's group somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of thug inside the robot. His anger however had more Heartless appear, slightly different ones than the NeoShadows that were summoned in the recruiting station in the warehouse, these heartless looked like large dark balls with tendrils and a mindless face.

Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs after the four. Without looking behind her Yang cried, "We've gotta slow those things down!"

"Got it!" Neptune reaches for his gun, but Torchwick notices the pair on the Paladin's sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the machine's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers. Several of the Dark Balls when after the two on the bike as well.

Noticing this, Yang warned, "Hold on!"

Neptune, who was already ready to fire and let go gave a surprised, "Wuh-oh...!"

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune un-sling his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, those Heartless that weren't able to get out of the way dissolved from the force fo the attack, the same attack caused Roman to grimace.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin, the impact gotten rid of the Heartless surrounding him as well. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back. Noticing his friend in danger, Sun called, "Neptune, hang on!"

Neptune tried his best, but the mech kept bucking and threatened to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, two glowing outlines copies of their creator appeared, before leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with his weapons, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his teammate, sending both of them off the highway.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll _"Blake! We're in position!"_

Blake turned to see both Weiss and Gin twirling/flipping over a highway's edge and landing in the middle of the road, holding their swords at the approaching Paladin.

Inside, Torchwick smile as his robot charged at the two. Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement. Gin swung, as he did this, his sword's blade began to cause smaller blades to extend from the previous one before sending a blade of energy at the battle suit. Both the ice and the aura attack caused the Paladin to slip and crash, flying over the two colorless haired students and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

The Paladin began to stand back up, while the rest of Team RWBY and Team SDG land beside their leaders to take up positions. Gin stood between the two teams, wondering where his brother is. Torchwick chuckles from inside, moving the robot slowly towards the eight of them.

"Freezer burn!" Ruby called, confusing the three man team. Gin, guessing what is going to happen, had told the three of them to back away.

Ruby and Blake jumped back, out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her buckshot-gauntlet, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

Sora used this time to help by swiped at one of the Paladin's legs, causing it to fall to a knee. Goofy tossed his shield like a Frisbee to deflect one of the shots away from his friends. Donald, getting annoyed, raised his wand into the air and cried, "THUNDERA!"

Bolts of lightning rained down, causing technical problems throughout the suit. Ruby took this chance to call out, "Checkmate!"

This time Blake and Weiss began their attack, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Torchwick raised one of the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate to send her backwards before the foot could. Goofy added into the offense by spinning around like a tornado causing even more damage to that leg. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the missiles exploded where the two were. Sora and Donald gave some support by using fire and fira spells at the robot.

Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes. Gin was shocked to see then began to concentrate, getting the time needed to do something that might help.

Inside Torchwick spat, "You guys are getting annoying!"

He didn't pay attention as a dark shadow landed on him. Everyone saw Vino, finally arriving reaching behind him for that short sword on his back, after raising it high into the air what it did next shocked everyone, even Sora, Donald and Goofy. It became a giant sword the length and width similar to Cloud's, however unlike his, Vino's sword had many teeth on the sides as if it was made for shredding than slashing. Vino smirk became more sinister, his sword's blade-teeth began spinning like a chainsaw, forcing it into the robot's hull as sparks began flying in a rapid pace as Vino continued to laugh. He was so focused on what he was doing that Vino didn't see one of the Paladin's arms grabbing the dark warrior and tossing him to the ground.

Knowing he needed to do something Sora called, "Donald!"

"Okay!" Donald called back, understanding as he raised his wand into the sky and cried, "STOPRA!"

Vino and everyone, that wasn't used to Donald's magic, stared as a time face appeared causing it to stop in place. Weiss stared in shock at seeing this, it was different than what she had used for Blake, but was similar. Looking back at Sora and his friends she began wondering where they were from to know something like that.

Vino got out of the way as he called, "Any time now, Gin!"

"Give me some time…" Gin called from the smoke/mist, sounding a bit strained. Vino let out an aggravated groan as he went to retrieve his weapon. The Time freeze that Donald used had worn off as Torchwick blinked at what just happened.

"Lady Bug!" Ruby called, shooting herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. Sora, Donald and Goofy began to fire at the They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang and Vino doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. As Vino began his shred slashes, his dark aura causing his sword's teeth to keep spinning. As Sora watched he couldn't help but get worried for Yang's safety and for Vino's using the Darkness so excessively.

The two attacks caused Torchwick to get knocked around in the controls, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her where as Vino held on for dear life. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extended into a closed fist.

Seeing this, Vino jumped in and took the blunt of the attack for Yang who stared in shock as the fist sent Vino flying into several support pillars even as she flies through the column and doesn't seem to be getting up. Vino remained unconscious as he was burried in the rubble.

"Yang! Vino!" Blake cried concerned for her two comrades/friends.

{End: Night of Fate; Begin: Die - RWBY Volume 2 OST}

Ruby however turned and called assuring her teammate, "Don't Worry!"

"Don't worry!?" Sora asked, confused, before shouting a bit more worried than he let on, "We don't know if Vino or Yang are okay after that last hit and you tell us to not worry?!"

Slightly taken aback from Sora's worried as she explained, "With each hit she gets stronger, she uses that energy to fight back!"

Looking over to her big sister with more admiration than concern Ruby said, "That's what makes her special."

"That's good for her but what about Vino?" Donald asked, he may not like how Vino acts but that doesn't stop him from concerning about others like him.

Gin however said, his tone remaining the same, "He'll be fine. The more dark emotions he feels the stronger, faster, and better he becomes. THAT is what makes him such a fierce warrior... _unfortunately..._ "

Before either of them asked what he was talking about They saw an eruption of what appeared to be black and red flames emanating from Vino's body as he slowly began to get up, as if nothing was wrong from him. The Heartless that were about to attack stopped in their tracks and where actually afraid to get near him for reasons unknown to the huntsmen and Huntresses. And it seems like Vino's wounds were already recovering.

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Torchwick threw a punch, at the still unconscious dark warrior, but Yang catches it in her own hand, causing the ground cracking beneath her, well them, with her eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicked Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates.

Sora and his friends stared in surprise at this. he tried to help but Ruby beat him to it.

* * *

Ruby, deciding that now was the time called, "Bumblebee!"

Blake throws her weapon out to Yang, for her to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the empowered girl around for a final hit to the robot.

He doesn't understand why, but Sora called, "Yang!"

And tossed the Keyblade for the blond brawler to catch. This action shocked Torchwick, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction. Getting up Vino saw what was going to keep happen if Torchwick were able to continue as he called to his younger brother, who hidden himself in the mist, "Gin!"

"Ready." Gin said his voice cutting through the dust catching everyone's attention.

The dust cleared and many pale colored aura copies of Gin standing. As the dust cleared Sora and everyone could see a small army of copies made by Gin's Aura. Sora and everyone had their own reactions Torchwick stared in shock as this was more than what the monkey boy was able to create. Gin then ordered his copies, "Attack…"

The copies charged while four of them remained near their creator, As the Aura army was keeping Torchwick distracted as it swung its legs and fired what's left of its weapons. The remaining missiles were fired at the original Gin, only for the four copies to slashed and defend their creator as if Gin wasn't able to move for some reason.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby called seeing that Gin's Aura army weren't about to last that long, even with the Heartless getting out of the way.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss shot back, seeing it as an impossible feat.

Ruby then got an idea as she cried, "Ice Flower!"

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Torchwick, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fist and the Keyblade, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and the said pilot.

"Just got this thing cleaned…" Roman complained as he stumbled up as he saw one of the buck shots from one of Yang's gauntlets speeding towards him. He would've been knocked out had it not been for the same girl with the brown & pink hair landing before him and used her umbrella to shield them both from the impact.

The rest of Team RWBY and the two brothers joined her as Neo folded her umbrella and rested it on her shoulder while her partner addressed the six meddlers, "Ladies, Ice Queen, Freaks."

"Hey!" Weiss, Donald, Sora, and Vino snapped from the insults. Gin however kept his eyes trained on the two criminals before closing them. Roman said, "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would."

Activating his ability by closing his eyes. Gin saw that as soon as the girl with the umbrella curtsies to the group with a confident smirk on her lips as her mix-matched eyes glanced at the silver-haired youth before her. That instant he saw that her and Torchwick's aura's flicked for a moment as Gin snapped his eyes open and said loudly, seeing Yang charging, "Wait!"

But it was too late for as soon as Yang and Sora's Keyblade made contact with the girl the image of her and he red-headed man shattered like a glass. All turned to see a Bullhead flying with both Torchwick and Neo in it before the hatch closed and the vehicle flew away.

{End Die - RWBY Volume 2 OST}

"Soo… guess he got a new henchman." Yang commented seeing where direction where the two left in.

"Yeah," Weiss began, "I guess she made our plans… Fall apart?"

Vino snickered, while Sora and his friends laughed at the weak joke, but Gin however lowered his head shaking it lightly. Ruby laughed at the joke as well. Blake just walked away and Yang said to the heiress, "No…Just, no."

"Hey at least they got it." Weiss added following her teammates as Vino walked with them, Gin following before stopping, sensing Ruby not following as fast as he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Has anyone seen where Sun and Neptune are?" Ruby asked curiously.

* * *

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeeper behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked his Faunus friend, a little concern in his voice.

"Probably, especially with the others with them..." Was all Sun said, not concerned for their friends.

His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence.

* * *

Back at the last battlefield, Sora would've forgotten about a certain thing had it not been for Donald, who squawked, "Sora!"

The Keyblade wielder then noticed that the Keyblade was still in Yang's hand and called, "Hey, um... Yang?"

"Huh?" She then realized she was holding onto the Keyblade before holding it up for her friend to see.

"Oh yea, here!" Yang called tossing the Keyblade back to its wielder when Ruby used her speed to catch it.

"So this is how your Keyblade looks up close…" She said as she swung it a few times as she examines it, "How were you able to do all that with the fire balls, and things… I don't see a barrel, and there's no cartage for any Dust shells."

"Umm… that's harder to explain…" Sora said as he reached for the Keyblade and it disappeared from Ruby's hand and reappeared in Sora's before disappearing completely.

Using her Semblance to get up to the brown hair boy's face, with her eyes sparking in excitement, Ruby pleaded, "Please tell me how you did that!"

Sora sighed, even with him feeling tired he felt like this is going to be a long story to tell... If he'll be able to tell it.

* * *

(AN: So What did you all think? Am I preserving Chris Nest's story well or have I changed some things? Let me know via the reviews. until then have a great time, Twilightnite13)


	2. Extracurricular Training

(Extracurricular Training: Hey guys how's it going? I'm sorry if I haven't posted in a long time, had stuff to deal with and finals to prepare for. I'll be able to write more as soon as I'm done with some things. Until then enjoy the newest chapter of Ruby Hearts. And as a reminder I don't own any of thecharacters from RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. The only ones I do own are Vino, Gin and a mystery third character that'll be revealed as the chapter goes on. Now then, let's get this story continued.)

Pyrrha was gearing up in a locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, walking through a tunnel before exiting, into the awaiting ring were her classmates were waiting.

Everyone in the class watched as she began her spar with Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL. Sora and his gang had to cover their eyes at some close calls, but it looked like she was untouchable, as if the red headed warrior was already a graduated and genuine huntress. Cardin tried to use his mace to fire a blast of energy, and darkness, at her but she was able to evade it as she deliviered the finishing blow to the bullying team's leader.

"And that's the match." Glynda said, approaching from behind Cardin who clutched his ribs

Cardin, groaned, annoyed that he didnt win, even with his enhancements from the darkness, "Lucky shot." Before collapsing. From the stands, Sora kept an eye on Cardin as he knew he saw the bully with Pete before the seven of them, plus four, went exploring for any leads about Torchwick, the White Fang, and the Heartless.

Glynda turned to Pyrrha as she complimented, "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.

Pyrrha wiped some sweat from her brow as she said, "Thank you, professor."

Tapping her scroll, Glynda said aloud, "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for a bit more sparring matchs."

Glynda looks around at the observing students, "Any volunteers?"

She however ignored the fact that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Vino were raising their hands, while in Vino's case, frantically, as her eyes held a certain faunus student who was reading a book, "Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda, who continued, "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Mercury raises his hand, interrupting as he said, "I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it?" Glynda asked, remembering the boy's name right as she looked down to her scroll to select another student, "Well, let's find you an opponent."

Mercury then interrupted her by saying, "Actually, I wanna fight... her."

Mercury pointed to Pyrrha who asked in surprise, "Me?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes as she said, attempting to dismiss Mercury's "ridiculous" request to fight someone on Pyrrha's level, "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine!" Pyrrha said to her teacher, before looking up at Mercury and smiled, "I'd be happy to oblige."

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her

Ruby Rose turns toward Emerald sitting behind her. Smiling Ruby commented, "Hey, your friend's doing pretty good."

"Yeah." Sora said watching as he never saw anyone using boots with shotgun barrels on them before, especially with Mecury's fighting style before.

Emerald gave a fake smile at the two before rolling her eyes when Ruby and Sora turns their backs to her.

Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha secretly used her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. Mercury, who felt the difference, raised a brow as she charged him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. When Pyrrha tried to rush him again, Mercury surprised everyone as he non-nonchalantly said, "I forfeit."

Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him. She then asked, "You... don't even want to try?"

Shrugging, Mercury said, "What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

Glynda, clearly annoyed by what she felt was a waste of her class' time announced, "In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again."

Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers back smugly, catching the attention of Sora and his two teammates, wondering what he has to be smug about. Pyrrha had an annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura display for both Pyrrha and Mercury show as Mercury's changed from green to red, indicating his loss.

Narrowing her eyes Glynda then advised, "Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

Mercury looked back as he said, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Now then… Anyone else wishing to go in the ring?" Glynda asked as she looked throughout the class of students assembled, only to find Gin standing and said, "I'll do it."

Everyone stared, blinking, or gaped in surprise, Even Glynda was surprised of this development as she said, "Mr. Dios, this is a pleasant surprise. Who do you wish to spar with?"

"Him." He said as he turned his eyes on Sora. Sora looked flabbergasted as he and his two friends/teammates asked, "Huh?"

Gin got up and jumped down into the ring, before landing softly on the ground. Sora shrugged as he said, "Alright then."

Sora then got down, changing into his usual outfit as he then stood there as Gin didn't even seem to want to change his clothes.

"Mr. Dios, are you certain that you don't want to change?" Glynda asked raising a brow by this.

"Positive." Gin said, his voice having a little more life to it than usual. Shrugging, Sora summoned his Keyblade and took his usual stance. Gin remained silent as he held his hand out like Sora and his aura began to flare as a katana like blade formed in his hand, made from his own aura.

Glynda looked between the two. Wondering what the Vino's younger brother was thinking.

The two stood still waiting for the other to move, which shows Gin that Sora can be smart and wait. Not needing to be brash like his brother or any of the other Huntsmen in training. Sora, getting impatient made the charge with a downward swing at Gin who blocked with just one hand on his sword. Sora rolled backwards just as Gin began to gather his aura into his hand making it glow slightly as he slammed it into the ground, causing rock made spikes to shoot upwards to which Sora had to leap backwards as far as possible before leaping up and used the spikes to push himself towards the albino huntsman. Unable to use the same arm to block because of the type of attack he had used before. So he used his sword arm to block the attack, locking the two weapons in place as neither seem willing to give. With a force of strength Gin pushed Sora away as he used his aura-constructed sword to kick and break the rocky spikes to where Sora moved out of the way. Turning to face where he thought the albino opponent was, Sora felt a sense of danger and blocked in time to catch Gin's slash downwards, causing a bit of the ground to break at Sora's feet.

Pyrrha turned to Gin's brother and said, "Your brother's good."

Vino however was watching with a serious expression that wasn't seen before as he began to think that Ozpin may not like this turn of events.

Gin used the force of the two colliding weapons to push himself off, landing across the rocky ring. Gin looked down to his currently unusable hand and saw that he was able to move it. Gin then commented, "Impressive."

Sora grinned before calling, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Then maybe I should step things up." Gin said as he used his other hand and made another aura sword, as he took a different stance. From the stands, Donald was shouting 'Dirty fighter' as Goofy held a hand to his mouth almost like he was biting his nails. Emerald glanced over to Mercury who glanced back, wondering what the Keyblade warrior that the witch was so worried about as he watched the two fight, thinking that someone that Ozpin likes to keep around was more of a threat than a kid with a big key.

Sora, getting air back raised his Keyblade high and cried, "Thunder!"

Gin had took the second to dash himself away in an instance of increased speed similar to Ruby's semblance, dodging a bolt of lightning that fell where he once was. Turning around Sora saw his opponent and pointed his Keyblade at him shouting, "Freeze!"

A big sliver of ice appeared before being shot out at Gin, who was briefly surprised, kept his composure and used his two swords to slash through the icicle, cutting it into four pieces as they continued their path but leaning away from Gin as they hit the wall.

Just then Gin then used another bursts of speed to deliver light cuts along Sora's body. Sora used his Keyblade to block as many as possible but he wasn't able to keep up with Gin's speed for long. Gin then took some time to take deep breathes as he left himself visibly open for Sora to send in some flurries of his own, even as his two teammates and his friends cheered him on. Gin then used his bare arm to stop the Keyblade cold. Sora was forced back and saw some kind of light grey light over Gin's left forearm before another appeared over his right forearm and two greaves over his legs from the knee down.

Emerald and Mercury raised a brow at this, even as the two shared another glance. Vino however was shocked to see this as well. The Dark Warrior's younger brother then his duel-wielding stance and seems to be regaining his aura somehow. Sora who saw something different going on, got himself ready and as the two were about to clash again an alarm sounded which not only jolted Blake awake, who had begun to nod off again. The alarm also stopped the two combatants from continuing the match.

Glynda, trying to keep her composure, turned and called to the class, "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald, remarking, with sarcasm in his voice, "Learning is so much fun."

Gin passed Sora and his two friends, then saying in a hushed tone that only the Keyblade wielder can hear, "Meet me outside, near the forest, alone."

Sora looked after Gin, wondering what he wanted as Goofy and Donald helped Sora outside of the arena.

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and ran after her, calling, "Hey, Blake!"

Sun grabbed Blake by her shoulder as he asks, concerned, "You uh, doing okay?"

Blake shut the book she was reading with a very irate expression, which was shown as she faced the blond Faunus, "I'm fine."

Sun clearing his throat began to say what he wanted to say to the black haired beauty before him, "So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

Blake became confused as she asked, "What?"

"The dance!" Sun said, before continuing, "This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake said, walking away, past her team. Sun sinks from his rejection.

"Gawrsh… I hope Blake won't stay mad forever." Goofy said worried about the cat-faunus's health as he patted Sun's back in a friendly manner.

"She's strong, but she sure is stubborn." Donald said, knowingly with his eyes closed and arms crossed as he nodded.

Goofy chuckled as he asked, "You sound like her in some way."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean you big palooka?!" Donald asked, jumping angrily at his laughing friend.

Looking around Goofy asked, "Ah… where's Sora?"

The two of them began looking for their friend and team leader. The two were unaware as they were being watched by a certain bully.

Sora stood alone as Gin walked out from the bushes as the keyblade wielder asked, "Why'd you want to meet me out here? Isn't it dangerous to be out here? We're gonna be late for class."

"Not if we do what needs to be done before the others notice our missing." Gin said as he placed his thumb on Sora's forehead and the other over his heart as Gin closed his eyes and began to release his aura, Sora can feel a change in the wind as the silver haired young man kept releasing his aura, which caused their hair to begin to rise slightly. Gin began to mentally chant the phrase that was used to release his own aura as well as his brother's and many other huntsmen in training, _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Sora began to feel a warmth, a different warmth than that from what his heart gives off whenever he did something that helped others. It felt similar to the change in the air that Gin had done with his own aura. Gin felt his arms become limp as he stared, his eyes looking as though he was going to faint as he said holding his ground, "I'm fine, It took more than I thought to release your aura."

"Whoa…" Sora said feeling the warmth that he identified as his aura began to dim and Gin noticed that all of the cuts and bruises that Sora received form their spar had healed.

"You have a similar kind of aura as Jaune." Gin said closing his eyes, as he tried to see a change in Sora's aura now that it is unlocked, but in doing that he let out a gasp and moved away. Sora got confused before shrugging and walking away.

Gin opened his eyes and thought, _'His Aura... It's almost as powerful as mine, but how? Does the heart truly give strength when all else failed? I guess I wouldn't know…'_

"Aww ain't that sweet. An emo helping out a loser." A snide voice called as both turned to find Cardin standing there with a more of a twisted grin on his face. Darkness flowed out of his body while two of his teammates were carrying Donald and Goofy as if they were sacks of worthless things. Tossing them to the ground with little care for the two's health even as Sora cried, "Donald! Goofy!"

"You know I don't understand why someone like you should be friends with these Faunus freaks, I mean look at them. They're nothing like us, just say you'll work for me and we'll rule this school. We're the only ones that deserve to live in this world, animals like them should be locked up where they belong. They're just worthless animals…" Cardin said, loving how this power of darkness felt, making him stronger.

Gin was glaring at the bully, just as he was about to do something, Sora turned and said, angrily, "What's wrong with you!?"

The emotion of Sora's words made his Aura shine briefly, stunning those around him, even Gin who rarely shows any emotions. Sora glared as he said, "What does it matter what we look like? We're all different no matter how we look or how we're born. The only thing that you're doing is showing them that you're the things that you accused the others of being. It shouldn't matter how someone looks or acts just as long as they know what's right and good

"Aww... ain't that a sweet? I was so moved I was touched..." Vino said as he wiped a finger on one of his eyes as he began laughing. Then turning to Sora Vino spat, in disgust, "Don't be so damn naive. The world doesn't work that way, the only way to survive is to become much darker and fight back..."

{Shrouding Dark Cloud – Kingdom Hearts OST}

Everyone backed away as Vino's dark aura flared to life almost like an intense bonfire, raging around and looked like if anyone got too close they'll get burnt. Sora stood in defense at this as he didn't like where this is going. Gin stood in a defensive position as well, knowing the true strength of his brother more than anyone in the immediate area.

Cardin smirked as the darkness flowed out of him and said, readying himself for the fight, "I'm gonna enjoy beating that faunus-loving face of yours to the ground."

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots." Vino taunted back, not even trying to mock being scared, as he drew his weapon, holding it still as it unfolded and assumed its giant broad sword mode.

Cardin's anger got the better of him as he charged at the student that had made his bullying of the faunus students a colossal failure. Vino smirked as he used his sword to block the downward swing of the bully's mace. Cardin's face became even more outraged, his darkness growing stronger from his darker feelings, thus attracting more Heartless to him. Sora and Gin got into their battle stances and began to fend off the Heartless and any of Cardin's teammates that wanted to fight. Vino's face became even darker as his grin became more like a slasher's grin whereas Cardin's face of anger became one of deep hatred, their individual darknesses clashed with each other around them as Vino let out a heartless chuckle.

Sora moved, fighting at his highest strengths when he was facing the Heartless but held back for the humans that were fighting him. Gin however kept the same level of strength, regardless of if they were heartless or not. The two worked together even as more and more Heartless arrived soon surrounding the two warriors of light. Gin raised his arm and made two aura swords appear in his hands as he said, "We may not survive."

"Don't give up, we can beat them." Sora said back keeping himself standing.

"I'm not giving up, I'm stating the obvious." Gin stated as his expression remained the same.

Sora shook his head as he said, swinging at an incoming heartless, "No. I won't give up. Not when I have people I want to protect."

The Keyblade wielder suddenly felt warmth in his heart as Goofy, waking up looked and reached for his friend, "S-Sora…"

{Turning the Key – Kingdom Hearts OST}

A light began to shine from both Sora and Goofy before one of the streams of light intersect and become some kind of rope before it pulled the captain of the guard to Sora. As soon as their bodies collided a bright red light shined. So brightly it made all the non-Heartless in the area to cover their eyes as the two using their darknesses seemed to recoil in pain before all eyes turned to see Sora floating in the air, some feet from the ground as Sora's clothes turned into a red and black color scheme with a fleur-de-lis on each of his sleeves and pant legs. In his right hand was his Keyblade, Kingdom Key while in the other appears a Keyblade with a guard that appeared to be two shooting stars. The blade like shaft of the Keyblade is blue like a certain someone's hat, decorated with stars, while the teeth is a crescent moon and a star. As he wields the two Keyblades a red mist seems to come out of his hands before his feet touched the ground and his eyes opened. The first thing that Sora noticed was the Keyblade in his other hand and said, "But this is…"

{Shrouding Dark Cloud {resuming}}

"Sora." The Keyblade wielder then looked to see more Heartless have arrived and seem to try and dog-pile the two sword wielders.

Sora then took a stance that felt natural to him with two Keyblades and began a very rapid, but powerful flurry attacks. He didn't even notice that his natural speed had increased, but it wasn't as fast as Ruby's. He also didn't notice that he had also become very dexterous, sometimes even spinning the Keyblades on a single finger during a combo attack. Everyone watched as Sora then jumped high into the air while spinning like a twister before placing his Keyblade over his head and like a drill spiraled back down, tearing through the hordes of the Heartless before landing on his feet with no harm to them.

Russel stutter, before finally able to find his voice, "There's no way we can beat Gin, Vino, AND Sora's newly awakened semblance now…"

"Run away!" Sky shouted as the three members of CRDL ran for it, back to the school. From the shadows of the forest, Pete even stared flabbergasted at the power boost that the pipsqueak with the key had gotten, that the bully had planned to beat with the help of those fine young thugs, had slew all of the Heartless in seconds. He took this time to remark, "I... might have to agree with blue hair there… Oh Maleficent's not gonna like this…"

He then used the darkness to escape.

Noticing that his teammates were abandoning him, Cardin roared, "You Traitors!"

Vino however smirked, "Can't betray that you fear, dum-dum."

Cardin turned in time to see Vino raising his sword high into the air before bringing it down. Cardin's aura took the blunt of it as flew into a tree, knocking it down as he hit the ground. With his aura now depleted Cardin began to feel very afraid and angry.

{Night of Fate: End; Destiny Force: Begin; Kingdom Hearts OST}

"Damnit… I hate you…" Cardin wheezed, attempting to get air back into his body while standing. His eyes began to glow yellow as he roared, "I HATE YYOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

He then saw a giant shadow appearing and looked to see a Heartless like Grimm that's twelve feet tall appearing to be a some sort of Griffin with a heartless emblem on its chest, lion like mane around its face to its body, powerful Grimm feathery wings and orange eyes from its Grimm mask. The talons were gothic in style with the tail looking like a mace. The body color of the Griffin was a midnight purple color.

Cardin smirked as he climbed up the Griffin's awaiting, lowered head, and stood on the top of its head. Laughing maniacally as it took off from the ground.

The pointing his weapon at them, Cardin shouted, "This is where you freaks belong! Beneath me!"

The three fighters below glared up at the obvious, power mad, darkness-user and silently agreed to attack when the Griffin begins its assault from the air. When it rose up before diving at the three. the three warriors jumped over it, Gin landed on a tree top as he held his sword in a way before swinging, causing an archway made out of his aura to fly out, at Cardin.

Cardin had barely enough time to get himself out of the way in time to not be hit. As Gin kept distracting the disgraced huntsman by firing more of his aura-made slashes. Vino and Sora was given the time to get into position. The two kept running along keeping up with each other with a speed that surprised the brunette Keyblade wielder. Sora pushed himself when he got at the right time with Vino as the two began their assaults on the Griffin's wings. Sora's quick flurries and Vino's chainsaw teeth made great amount of damage. This assault caused the Grimm/Heartless to let out a cry of pain as it fell to the ground. Cardin looked back to see what the problem is before charging at them, dark energy coming from his mace as he attacked them.

 _Duskstart Dawnfall_

"Sora!" Vino called, catching the Keyblade wielder's attention. They ran to meet Cardin head on before both, Sora and Vino took turns to block, deflect, and evade the mindless attack. They then blocked the final downward slash causing the griffin to let out another pained cry. Vino looking back shouting through the sound of his sword's chainsaw teeth repeatedly being used to push back Cardin's mace which wouldn't snap, "Any time now!"

"Okay!" Sora said as he slipped between the two and sliding between them, used his new found physical strength to run to Cardin's back and began using his two Keyblades to deliver swift but powerful slashes at Cardin, just enough to make him too weak to push against Vino's sword.

This was enough for the dark warrior to use to kick the bully away just as Gin came down sending what appeared to be balls of light at the Grimm/Heartless, saying, in his usual emotionless, soft-tone, "This is the end."

The Grimm/Heartless roared in pain, shaking its body wildly in order to get the cause of its pain off. However that also meant that Cardin was being shaken off as well. Cardin let out a growl as he ordered at the monster, "Get back here!"

The Griffin let out a roar as it obeyed and flew to retrieve its master.

 _Reaping horror-time_

Vino, grinning savagely went and began running, compacting his weapon as he did as he shouted, "Give me a lift!"

"You got it!" Sora called back as Gin nodded, together they used their weapons to be a make shift trampilean as to help Vino soar higher. Time seemed to have slowed down as Vino used his own semblance to push himself even higher into the air. The Griffin let out a eagle cry of shock as it saw the dark warrior approaching in a fast speed.

Vino smirked as he pulled out his weapon but instead of it becoming a giant sword it became a scythe with the same teeth rotating around the blade as he held on to it. Cackling to himself, Vino laughed, "Fun time!"

Gin, sighed as he placed his hand to his head and muttered, "Idiot…"

He ignored the sounds of the scythe's chainsaw blade tearing through the Grimm/Heartless, already used to it from his time with his brother. Sora however looked scared. So scared that he completely forgot about Cardin who charged at them Gin used this moment to push Sora forward before using him as a table to slide over, slamming his foot into Cardin's chest.

 _Aura Beater_

"Now, follow my lead." Gin ordered as he took a kata stance. Sora nodded as he did the same thing, dismissing his Keyblades.

Sora saw that Gin was forming the aura gauntlets around his arms before making an armor that looked like a paladin's armor. Sora followed suit but his aura armor looked slightly different and familiar to the keyblade wielder, even though it's rose red now. The two then charged in unison as their movements are in sync with each other as they gave Cardin a royal beating that caused his aura to drop greatly. The two then brought out/summoned their sword weapons and slashed at the same time. Cardin let out a roar that showed that he was beaten, and his aura dropping, close to zero.

Cardin fell just as Vino landed on him. This impact made the last of the bully's aura to drop to zero. The Griffin fell to the ground some feet away with gash marks along its head and neck. This showed the battle was completely over.

As the Griffin dissolved Sora panted heavily, unable to believe the things he did while fighting Cardin and the Heartless, especially with that Heartless/Grimm thing that Cardin summoned.

Vino smirked, his eyes still hungry for more conflicts to fight, "Well that was a workout. What's next?"

"You're... kidding... right?" Sora asked, between breathes, unable to understand where the dark warrior gets his energy from. Gin however stood over Cardin, his expression would be enough to scare the life out of someone. Noticing this Vino called, "Gin?"

"He perverted his aura, corrupting it and allied himself with creatures that shouldn't exist... He must pay the ultimate price." Gin stated, coldly as he raised his sword high into the air, the blade pointed down at the bully and just as he was about to skewer him. Sora blocked with his Keyblade.

When he was able to push the apathetic warrior off, Sora asked, "What's wrong with you?! He's beaten, there's no need to go that extreme..."

"He must pay the price for corrupting his aura." Gin stated as an intense wind flowed around him, forcing Sora to use his Keyblade to shield himself from the sheer power. It was like Gin was more powerful than he let on, even as they had battled in class.

Vino however approached, using his arms against the wind as he muttered, "Gin. Stop."

Hearing his brother's voice caused him to remember where he was and the wind stopped. Sora blinked in surprise as Vino said, "I'll take care of Gin and Cardin, you should get yerself and your buddies treated after this."

Sora then remembered just as the same light from his chest shined and Goofy was fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said going to check on his two friends and teammates, forgetting his outfit is back to normal. As Sora went to help them back to the academy for treatment. Cardin's eyes opened, and he heard everything that happened around him.

"I don't understand... why didn't you let him finish me off?" Cardin asked, weakly.

Looking over to the retreating Keyblade wielder, Cardin asked, "Why did he protect me? After everything that I've done?"

"Beats me..." Vino said as he watched the boy with the dog and duck leave, "Gin said that his aura was unlike any that he ever seen before. Almost like his 'light' is stronger than any darkness."

Looking over at the bully, he said, "Which is ridiculous since this world is darker than that idiot believes."

"Sora is not an idiot, he is innocent and that is a part of where he gets his strength. He is able to make a bad situation become brighter than the sun." Gin corrected his brother watching the brunette go, "It was shown when his Semblance awakened to his strong emotions. His love for his friends allowed him to unlock a rare ability to bring two hearts together in battle and to protect others. No matter what darkness that hasn't stopped him from following his heart no matter what he saw. That heart of his allows him to gain more strength through his ties with others. That is what allowed this Semblance, Unity, come to be."

"Unity huh?" Vino asked, dryly, "More like he absorbed his friend to get stronger since he wasn't strong enough to do it himself..."

A smack was heard and Vino let out a yelp. Turning to face his younger brother, through the pain, he saw that the thing that he hit him with was the handle of Gin's sword, and thanks to the dark warrior's semblance it didn't break open his skull like it would have done. Angrily Vino yelled, "What was that for?!"

"For you being narrow minded." Gin stated as he picked up Cardin, hanging him over his back and proceeded to carry him to the academy before reporting this to Ozpin with his brother. All the while Cardin remained silent at what the two said, and Sora's actions.

After Donald and Goofy went to get treated, Sora was greeted by team RWBY and team JNPR. They had heard from Russel and the others about Cardin and Sora using some kind of power boost while fighting the things that their leader and some kind of giant dog Faunus called Heartless. The moment that they heard it they went to help their friends only to find Sora helping Donald and Goofy to the infirmary.

When he was unable to answer any of his friend's questions, especially that of Team RWBY, due to their extremely scary/suspicious looks he was getting. Sora let out a heavy heart and explained, everything. Team JNPR however had to leave for only five guests were the maximum number of guests for the patients.

By the time Sora finished his story Weiss was flabbergasted, Blake narrowed her eyes while Yang was unreadable and Ruby seemed interested.

"You can't be serious into thinking that there are other universes or worlds, as you call them out there are you? Weiss asked, finding the keyblade wielder's story completely ridiculous.

"You have to understand, we were trying to keep the world order." Sora said, trying to get to his friends.

"You three lied to us." Yang said, her voice sounding rather darkly.

Blake remained silent as she knew they could be trusted since they had kept her secret, but she can't help but feel a little annoyed that Sora and his friends couldn't confide in her at least. But in her current state she was just as annoyed and feeling that his story was as ridiculous as the other two members of the team, "There's no such thing as other worlds!"

Ruby however popped up in Sora's face and began asking so many questions, "OOOoooo! What kind of worlds have you been to? Are there ones of superheroes saving the day every time a crisis happens? Is there one where Animals can talk and sing like they do in the cartoons and movies? Are there worlds with magic, genuine magic? Is that how you and Donald are able to do what you two did when you blasted at Torchwick with your weapons? Are Donald and Goofy from other worlds? How many other worlds have you been to?"

Sora blinked, while feeling his face warming up as to how close Ruby was, not sure how to answer all of these questions at once but seeing the angry and annoyed looks on the rest of team RWBY's faces.

Sighing, Sora got up and looked to each of them, "Look, I'm sorry for lying to you all but we had to keep our secret to keep the world order. People from other worlds aren't supposed to know about each other or meddle in their affairs, but when the Heartless are threatening every world what do we have to stop them and keeping everyone safe? You guys haven't seen the Heartless before and haven't know how many worlds were taken by the Heartless. So many worlds destroyed when they find the world's keyholes... The Keyblade is the only thing that can stop the heartless permanently while keeping this and other worlds safe."

As Sora spoke the other three's expressions soften, seeing the emotion and how Sora was telling the truth about everything he told them.

"Sora's right." Ruby said, gaining the attention of the others before continuing, "Sora's as much of a huntsman as us but he's having to fight who knows how many of them in order to not just keeping this world safe but others... can we really think about arguing when we're trying to keep the Grimm from coming?"

The more that she spoke, the more Weiss and Yang began to understand. Blake however, due to her sleep deprivation and obsession on stopping Torchwick she just threw up her hands and stormed out of the room. Sora winced when the door was slammed shut but Goofy and Donald were asleep as if it never happened.

When Donald and Goofy had woken up Sora had to tell them that he told team RWBY about where they really came from. Donald was giving his usual temper tantrums of Sora telling people things that were supposed to be secrets. Goofy however was very apologetic, which the girls accepted and assured that it was alright. They however brought Blake's recent changes to the three man team and wondered if they could help. Without even needing to discuss it, the three otherworlders nodded in unison.

So that night in team RWBY's dorm room. The six of them, plus Gin, were meeting, waiting for Blake to arrive and when she asked why they called her and taking her away from her important time. Ruby told her and as she sat on the bed, the team's resident Faunus looked at them wide eyed before asking, outraged and annoyed, "You what!?"

Ruby glanced to her friends before repeating what she had said, "We want you to go to the dance."

Blake, sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, looked away and said, "That's ridiculous."

Yang looked to her partner and said, "Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"She's right..." Donald said worried.

Goofy nodded, "Ah-huh. We just want to make sure that yer all right..."

Weiss began counting the facts on her fingers as she spoke, "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

"You think I care about grades?" Blake asked, shrugging gesturing to the opened window, "People's lives are at stake!"

Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it, "We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

Ruby then pointed out "Thanks to you, Donald, Goofy, and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale."

Weiss nodded before adding, "And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months."

"And that Torchwick's in league with someone like Pete who's involved with the Heartless and gave him the power to control them." Sora pointed out from his seat. He had told his friends that a big jerk by the name of Pete, from Donald and Goofy's world was working for someone power and command over the Heartless.

Yang, then said with a matter of fact tone. "Don't forget about their missing military tech too."

"Gwarsh... don't cha mean stolen military tech?" Goofy asked aloud.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake interjected.

Ruby, turning to her friend, said "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!"

"You're aura and semblance will suffer greatly if you do not regain your strength and peace of mind..." Gin said, his voice holding a little bit of more emotion in it than usually.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for _one_ _day_." Yang said, emphasizing on the last two words.

"Yeah, she's right. I can't tell you how taking things easy helped us during our adventure." Sora pointed out as he and his two friends smiled.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Wiess pointed out, joy in her voice.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce Blake.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked, suspiciously.

Weiss then explained, "Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected."

"So, Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night." Yang added, before turning her eyes to Sora, who felt a bit uneasy and looked away scratching his chin as he does.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss finished with a cheerful eyes closed smile. Gin nodded as he, though not like everyone in the room, would agree that relaxation and a means to take the edge off of things does do their auras much better.

"So what do ya think?" Ruby and Sora asked, unintentionally saying it at the same time, much to Yang's slight annoyance.

Blake, still looking, "I think this is a colossal waste of time."

Blake told them, after looking out to the window. She then got up, walked away from the group and opened the dorm door slightly.

"I'll be in the library." Blake said before she walked out of the room.

Yang, Sora, Donald, and Goofy let out a simultaneous sigh while the blond murmured, "Great."

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss said to the remaining people as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"She'll hurt herself at this rate." Goofy remarked sadly.

"Wish there was something we can do..." Donald said, feeling useless to not help the cat faunus out like how she helped them.

 _'She's acting like him...'_ Sora thought, remembering a certain silver haired friend of his, the one who he was looking for since he work up in that world called Twilight Town and left Yen Sid's Tower.

There's a knock at the door and Weiss approaches to open it. Gin however warned, "I wouldn't…"

However it came too late as everyone in the room saw Jaune at the door with a guitar, strumming it very quickly and actually sounding good to those who know music. As he played it he sang aloud, "Weiss!"

Weiss slams the door in his face. Sora and his team winced as Donald commented to Goofy, "Well, at least he learned how to play the Guitar good."

"Ah-huh. Maybe your friend Panchito might like to give him some more lessons on how to sing?" Goofy commented, thinking of Donald's rooster friend.

Before Sora could ask who Panchito is, they heard Jaune speaking from the other side of the door, "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing."

Weiss opens the door. Only to be greeted by Jaune as he sang, strumming his guitar between each lyric, "I lied! Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!"

"Are you done?" Weiss asked, unimpressed.

"Yes?" Jaune asked, shrugging his shoulder as he grinned, hoping for Weiss to come with him.

"No." Weiss answered as she shut the door in his face. Turning around, she sees the others staring at her, asking the group in genuine surprise, "What?

Both girls are standing precariously while the three members of team SDG stared wide eyed. Gin however remained where he was before shaking his head at Weiss' actions.

Yang, smirking pointed to her and remarked, "And that is why they call you the Ice Queen."

"That, and why they said, that you and Gin are perfect for each other." Ruby commented before falling to the ground.

Weiss however asked, blushing in surprised, "E-Excuse me?"

Sora sighed as he got between the heiress and the others, "Weiss how come you won't give Jaune a chance?"

Weiss, sighed as she explained her actions to the obviously clueless boy, "All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name."

She then smiled as she said, with a knowingly sly expression, "Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby pointed out after getting back on her feet. Sora can't help but feel like Ruby might be right about that, especially since he and his friends were attacked by Cardin and his team.

That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him.

Laughing, Pyrrha sheathed her sword and offered her team leader and friend a hand. "Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely."

Jaune accepted her hand and Pyrrha helped him to his feet. Jaune then said appreciatively, patting the dust off his body, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Pyrrha smiled before asking, "So, are you ready to move on to Aura?"

Jaune, however suggested, hesitantly, "I'm actually thinking that maybe we skip Aura for tonight?"

"Might go on a jog or something." He added, trying to get out of Aura type training.

"Come on, I know you get frustrated. But you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now." Pyrrha added, thinking that it was Jaune's usual difficulties with Aura training, even with Gin's help.

"That's not it. It's just..." Jaune began before hesitating for a moment before admitting, "It's dumb."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked, approaching Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder. She then assured the blond teen, "Jaune, you know you can tell me."

Jaune took a deep breath before telling her the truth, "It's... Weiss."

Pyrrha's face fell slightly after hearing that, "Oh. What about her?"

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down." Jaune told her before laughing halfheartedly and asking, rhetorically, "Big surprise, right?"

Pyrrha tried to smile as she told him, wanting her friend to not give up hope, "Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea."

"That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out." Jaune said, not believing that anyone could be having his kind of bad luck.

It was Pyrrha's turn to chuckles halfheartedly, "You'd be surprised."

Jaune dismisses the thought, turning away as he walked back to the door's room, "Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh."

Pyrrha drops her smile and looks upset. However, what she was not aware of was being watched as someone in a black coat looked from the top of a tower before disappearing in the darkness, leaving behind several creatures in white behind to spy on the area.

These creatures, unlike the Heartless have thin, sinuous bodies that appear to be capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility, as shown as they flew away from the tower's top. They had large, cylindrical heads with a flat top that is emblazoned with a symbol. The creatures' bodies seemed to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

The Symbol itself looked similar to the Heartless emblem, but upside down was in shape. It was with several circular notches taken out of its edges. The symbol's base is shaped like an upside-down heart, while its top is a thin, spiked cross. Spikes and sharp edges often evoke the Nobody emblem without the full symbol being displayed. The symbol is white or silver in color.

As Pyrrha seemed to have not noticed these creatures as she was still lamenting over Jaune talking about Weiss.

"Excuse me, Pyrrha?" A soft-spoken, empty voice asked, causing the redhead to turn to the source, looking surprised at who it was.

"Tell me about the Keyblade wielder and his two friends."

Cinder asked in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald looked at her scroll sitting on the floor, as she read, "They're Sora, Donald, and Goofy. An ordinary boy with two guys that are like Faunus, but aren't."

"But that doesn't make them human." Mercury pointed out as he read the comic book in front of him.

Emerald glared before continuing her report, "Most of his styles of fighting are self-taught and somewhat unrefined, even as he was facing the younger Dios brother."

"He's also able to do things similar to the witch." Mecury pointed out turning from his comic book.

At this Cinder looked, and smiled sinisterly, "You don't say."

"Sora's ability to use magic, like the kind we saw today means stems from his weapon every time he uses it." Emerald elaborated.

"So without it he's as harmless as a child." Mecury added smirking, flipping the page.

"And his two friends?"

"The dog uses an ordinary shield as his weapon and is apparently well trained to use it for not only defensive but also offensive techniques. The Duck however seems to use magic just like the boy, but he's been seen to use it without his wand." Emerald explained remembering the times that Donald and Goofy had done some rounds in the ring.

Looking over, "You mentioned something about a Dios' abilities involving his Aura?"

"Yea it was freaky how he was able to make a sword from his aura before moving as fast as that Ruby girl. Before making some sort of armor from it. I didn't think that as possible." Emerald answered, sure aura was supposed to be a shield but nothing about it looking like actual armor.

Cinder smiled more as she continued sewing, "It may not be a common thing, but Huntsmen can do that level of advance techniques involving their auras. I see that the rumors of his skills weren't completely exaggerated. Add him and his brother to the watch list as well..."

"Who's next?" Mercury asked, laying on his back to read his comic.

Emerald slide the screen and showed the image of a certain red head young woman, "And finally, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ah, the invincible girl." Cinder remarked, remembering seeing her in passing and during some practice training.

Mercury turned from his comic and said, "She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible."

"Do tell." Cinder mused, as she continued sewing.

"Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Emerald reported as she looked up to her leader.

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Mercury reported, remembering how his boots made movements that made it seem like she was in slight control. Someone else might have not noticed, but not someone like the kickster.

Emerald then finished the report by stating, "Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage."

Cinder smile continued before she mused in a dark pleasure on the redhead's style of her powers, "Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

"You should be able to take her no problem, even without the witch or the Heartless." Mercury remarked, smugly, sure he found the Heartless and Maleficent useful, but he didn't like the effect both were having on the woman he's been following.

Cinder looked down as she said, "She did teach me a valuable lesson: It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time.

"I hate waiting." Mercury whined, laying on his back.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder assured before pausing and said, "I also think it's about time to bring our other friend into this, he needs some exercise if he's going to keep being of use."

The two looked at each other. Surly Cinder wasn't thinking about bringing… him… Not after they reunited with him just after he had fought some of the White Fang and the Heartless.

"Are you sure that's wise? He hasn't had the longest time to be accustom to the ways of how people live…" Emerald asked, bringing up very good points.

Cinder however smiled, "Don't worry… He knows how to obey, and learn. After all a wolf follows their Alpha to even their bitter end."

The two looked nervously to each other again, even as Cinder looked at the needle in her fingers and smiled, _'This will one party none of us will remember. That's for certain.'_

(Hey Guys, what did you all think? Sorry I've been unable to post recently, but I had stuff I have to do and will be needing to do for next couple of days… Yes I did add limits for Sora, Vino and Gin while they fought Cardin and his Grimm/Heartless which I like to call "Griffin" Which is similar to the Grimm species Griffon but with an "I" instead of an "O" before the "N". Besides I bet some of you are wondering what is going on with that man in the black coat, and who is this friend that Cinder had mentioned fondly? Find out on the next chapter: Burning Candle through Darkness.")


	3. Prom Night:Burning Candle in Darkness

(Hey everyone! How is this May going for you? It's going good for me. And I know I said I wanted to work in a pattern but I can't help but feel to have the prom continued on. And I am sorry to any of you who are fans of my Darkside of the Circle story, but it needs to remain on hold until I can get this inspiration of doing this segment done.

I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or RWBY characters other than Vino, Gin, and one other character that, for its debut will be introduced here. Now don't forget to read and review, I can't wait to hear back from what you guys thing.)

(Burning Candle in Darkness)

* * *

A glum Ruby resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance. Next to her was Donald and Goofy, and they were looking to each other before Ruby again before they were startled by someone slamming their palms on the table they were at.

Weiss smiled as she slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white. "I need you to pick a tablecloth."

The group at the table stared confused. Even as the RWBY leader asked, "Aren't they both the same?"

Sighing in frustration, Weiss then snapped, "I don't even know why I asked!"

"The one in your right hand." Gin said as he worked on getting some tables positioned before heading over to check the wiring for the lights and the turntables.

"Thank you! At least someone understands." Weiss commented before walking away as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister, Donald, Goofy, and the table. When they got back to the ground Ruby returned to moping again.

Brushing her hands, Yang approached Ruby and the gang, "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby remarked sadly as she continued to stare aimlessly.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going." Yang said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Donald asked, worried.

She was about to answer Donald's question when she looked to where Weiss was as she yelled, getting exasperated, "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Weiss walked up to Yang, pointing in her face, "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!

The girls and the guys in the room are then interrupted by the sound of doors opening. They turned to see Neptune walking in with Sun as the bluenette asked, "Your dance is gonna have fog machines?"

Stepping up to him, Weiss said, sweetly, "We were thinking about it..."

Goofy and Donald began chuckling behind the heiress' back at her attempts with Neptune, who commented, his mind on the fog machine, "That's pretty cool."

Sun got between his friend and Weiss, acting suave much to Weiss' ire, "You ladies all excited for dress-up?"

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby muttered, resting her head back on the table.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang commented with a confident smirk.

Gin looked over to Yang when she said that. With his eyes narrowing slightly, Gin shook his head dismissively before returning to his task. He knew about his brother's thoughts, but Gin couldn't understand why.

Weiss walked forward and asked, sizing them up, "What are you two wearing?"

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun asked, gesturing to his current usual outfit.

Neptune stepped up and smacked a hand in front of his friend's face. As he said in a mock despair, "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

Donald and Goofy laughed, even as Sun knocked Netpune's hand away, "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Yang, mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious. Said with no surprise in her voice, "Yeah, we noticed."

Rubbing the back of his head, Sun then asked, "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss answered, turning away, arms crossed in disapproval.

Ruby sighed as she muttered dejectedly, "I still can't think of a way to change her mind."

Yang then said, smirking, "Guys." catching everyone's attention as she starts walked out of the ballroom. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

The two from Disney's Castle looked to each other before watching Yang leave before sharing a look again, wondering what she was going to do. Goofy then asked, realizing something, "Gawrsh, where'd you suppose Sora is?"

* * *

The Faunus that they were all talking about was sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic computer keyboard and screen before her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she was searching for… that is, until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's tired eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables was the culprit, behind this.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instinct like mind. She couldn't believe that she followed the dot like an ordinary cat.

Yang waved with her left hand as her right held a laser pointer, in a sing-a-song voice, "Heee-llllooooo!"

Blake, still confused and frustrated asked, "What are you...?"

Grabbing Blake's arm, Yang said, in a more serious tone, "We need to talk."

And with that, amid Blake's single cry of surprise, Yang whisks her partner out of the scene. This action wasn't entirely unseen, a certain dark warrior and a certain Keyblade wielder saw this and went to follow them, in their own paths.

* * *

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him, grabbing his teammate's arm, "We need to talk!"

And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulls his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

Soon both boys were sitting on a bed in their dorm room, Jaune began talking to his friend, "Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!"

Ren, still only wearing his towel, was looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nodded and smiles to Jaune when he was done talking, he said, supportive, "And I you."

Ren tried to be attentive from then on, but he kept glancing at his clothes hanging by the door. Even as Jaune then said, "Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls."

"Girls?" Ren asked, sounding surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune was still looking away.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... ya'know..." Jaune said, trying to find the right words to express what he needed help up.

Ren was just about to grab hold of the green top of his clothes when he heard Jaune bringing himself and Nora up. Looking back to his friend and team leader, but looked even more awkward now, "Uh... uh... uh..."

Nora cleared her throat to get the boys' attention on her, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a T-shirt with the word "BOOP" on it, and pink lightning bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously, "We're actually not "together-together..."

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune shouted over dramatically.

Nora does so quickly under her leader's over-dramatic demand.

Ren, focusing on his friend fully, asked "Jaune, what is this all about?"

Jaune sighed deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks, "It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? Like with Sora and his friends. I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up."

"Then do it." A certain familiar voice said, causing the three members of team JNPRto look up at the doorway.

Jaune looked confused as he asked, "Uh, wha?"

Walking into the room. Pyrrha began speaking, her voice calm and steady as she gave her friend and leader advice, "Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest."

Jaune began to ask "But what if I-" Jaune began to ask, worry swelling inside him.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said, smiling, "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth. Take, Ren, Sora, Gin, or even Vino for an example. Sora's always honest and instead of acting for someone or just planning schemes he's always truthful."

Jaune thought about these words before he looked up with a new confidence, "You're right."

Standing up, Jaune said, "Thanks, Pyrrha!"

Looks back to his bed, where Ren was still sitting as he said, before leaving the room, "Good talk, Ren!"

Ren smiles and waves his thanks while Jaune closes the door behind him. Upon doing so, Pyrrha becomes noticeably less cheerful as she walks over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes. Nora sighed, as she told her friend, "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha."

* * *

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said, beginning to pace.

Yang Sat cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features, as she said in a calm tone, "I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down."

Blake kept pacing with arms crossed, still irritated, "I don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang told the black haired faunus, still calmly.

"The 'necessity' is stopping Torchwick." Blake insisted, wanting her partner to see what needs to be done.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang stated as she patted the part of the desk across from her.

Blake looked away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge, "Fine."

Yang: "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang explained, looking down sadly at the memory.

Blake looked and felt sorry for her, and unbeknownst to them so did the two young men who heard this story, "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom."

Blake looked at the blond young woman before her when she heard this information as Yang kept talking. Vino's eyes widen on this information as well while Sora was just stunned, "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked, unsure of what else to say.

Sighing, Yang then turned to the chalkboard, "That question... Why?"

Gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk, "I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

As the reminiscent blonde starts drawing on the board, she told her story.

* * *

 _A young Yang, with orange bows holding her dirty blond pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame._

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother."

 _Yang was seen walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, her little sister, as a toddler, in a crimson hood was sleeping soundly within it._

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes..."

 _In the shadows of the worn-down house that the siblings had just arrived to, beastly red shapes glow from the darkness. The young Yang stared back petrified, while the toddler Ruby still asleep in the wagon._

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

 _As the Beowolves leapt into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a gun-scythe went off, followed by the sight of them all being cut into pieces by a caped warrior with bluish black hair._

* * *

Yang has just finished drawing a clockwork eye as she said, "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake began.

Still facing the board, Yang's fists clenched tightly as she said in a sharp tone, "I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yelled, all understanding vanished from herface as she tried to get to Yang.

"No, you don't understand!" The blond brawler then turned around sharply to reveal her red eyes.

Vino actually could feel the fire coming from her, even as she continued speaking, "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door; what would you do?"

Blake turned and declared, loudly, "I'd fight him!"

"You'd lose!" Yang shouted pushing Blake away. Sora tried to stop them but feeling a strong hand on his shoulder he saw Vino looking back and shake his head solemnly. Indicating that Blake and Yang have to resolve this themselves.

"I can stop him!" Blake cried, tiredly tries to push back at the blond, but she didn't even budge.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shouted again as she pushed Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry, walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal lilac color.

Yang then opened them as she said, concern in her tone, "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest.

Pulls back to look at her partner, "Not just for you, but for the people you care about.

Stepping away, Yang began walking past the startled Blake, who turned after her partner, who said, looking over her shoulder, "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."

Yang winks at Blake, and Blake stared back at Yang as she leaves the room. This was before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board. Sora went and checked on Blake, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Blake said as she began to think while Sora said, "Actually Yang's not the only who had to deal with something like that."

Blake looked up shocked as Sora stood and said, "Let me tell you about my best friend, He and I and another friend grew up on a pair of islands that was actually a world. We had a dream of seeing the outside world together, because that's where our third friend came from. But the night before we were going to sail away on the raft, a storm hit, I went over concerned about the raft, however I guess it wasn't just me who thought the same because both of their small boats were at the docks as well. When I got on the Island they were there."

"Grimm?" Blake asked, wondering, as she was still engrossed from Yang's story, forgetting where Sora and his friends came from.

"Heartless." Sora told her as he began to try and draw a symbol of his own on the chalkboard, somewhere well out of the way from Yang's, "They were small, but dangerous. I tried to fight them, but my wooden sword wouldn't do anything so I had to run. When I got close to our favorite hangout there he was, standing there unafraid of the storm and he began saying things that made no sense. I asked him if he seen her, but he said something about her coming with us. The darkness beneath our feet grabbed us and was about to smother me until a felt a light in my hand."

"Your Keyblade." Blake said, realizing why Sora's weapon is so different from any that she had seen before.

"Yeah, it was able to help fight the Shadows until I found our other friend, except her eyes were empty, almost like she wasn't really there. And some kind of wind came and blew her at me, I tried to catch her but she vanished. My Islands were destroyed and I was blasted to a town where I met Donald and Goofy, we began fighting Heartless and any other jerk that tried to get in our way or take over their worlds. But as we fought, my friend's heart spent every waking moment looking for our missing friend. While I was busy helping those, he turned to the Darkness and became someone I couldn't believe. He actually teamed up with a powerful witch by the name of Maleficent and he helped her gathering seven young women with no darkness in their hearts."

Blake remained silent as she listened to Sora's story, "He, he was so fixated on finding a way to wake our friend up he even began commanding the Heartless, and using the darkness. We fought when we arrived at a ruin and my heart won the battle. But he opened his heart more to the darkness and let the bad guy behind it all to possess him. We fought but we haven't seen each other again until we reached the bad guy's ahh… hide out where he and the person that Donald and Goofy were looking for helped seal a door that the Heartless were coming through. I didn't want to, especially now that he was back to his old self but it was the only way to keep the world safe from the overwhelming numbers of the Heartless."

Looking back Sora said, "We were both going for the same goal but he let the search take charge, and like what Yang said, you just need to slow down and think about the people you want to protect. Like how I did."

"What ever happened to your friend?" Blake asked concerned for what the answer she might have guessed.

"Don't know, all I know is that he and Mickey were last seen inside the Door to The Darkness… But I know that he's alright, that's how Riku always is. And I made a promise to Kairi I'll come back when I find him."

Grinning broadly, Sora turned to Blake and said, "So get some rest and get ready for the party."

Blake stared wide eyed at Sora's story, she finally understood why he could be so calm and relaxed when he has no idea what Torchwick and the White Fang are up to. Blake smiled she said, "You really are one of a kind Sora, I can see why your friends care about you so greatly."

Resting his hands behind his head Sora smiled in modesty, though his face was that of a sheepish expression, "It's just how I am, staying true to my heart."

Watching him leave Blake thought about what her two friends told her and placed a hand over her own chest, thinking, _'Staying true to my heart…'_

She then looked back to see the same symbol that was on Goofy's shield on the chalkboard.

* * *

Yang continued walking as she saw Vino waiting for her. His arms was crossed as a foot was resting on the wall behind him. Even though she was grateful for him taking the hit in the battle with Torchwick, she was still mad at him acting like a psychopath with Junior in the club. Just as she walked passed him, she felt his hand on her arm and heard his voice asked, with a gentleness and emotion that surprised her, "Can we talk?"

Looking back, not in the mood to deal with the crazy young man. Yang saw something that no one else ever had, the guy who never broke his sadistic and battle crazy grin or who wouldn't stop finding fighting so enjoyable standing there with a sadden-solemn look on his face.

"I heard everything…" Vino said after a long uncomfortable silence, "And… I just want to tell you that we're similar…"

Yang's eyes widen at this as she began to wonder if this dark warrior was really as heartless as the other students think he is. So instead of resisting she turned to face him.

* * *

Gin was walking, getting ready for tonight when he felt a disturbance with his aura and turned in time to see a white figure wiggling through the air before it disappeared into some sort of grayness. Gin took this time to close his eyes, checking if the creature was a Grimm or not by their auras, but the moment he did, he had wished he hadn't.

The moment he opened his eyes again, he was taking deep ragged breathes as if he was suffocated by what he saw. He hurried to the academy's main building, needing to report this to the one man he and his brother respected greatly. He also needs to hurry to make it to escort his date to the dance.

* * *

A white rose was in Jaune's hand bounces up and down as its smiling owner walked through Beacon Academy until he stops at the entrance of a hallway with the sound of a certain voice, causing him to duck behind the columns outside.

"Neptune!" Weiss called, walking past Jaune who peeked around the corner and saw her going up to Neptune.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?" Neptune asked, noticing Weiss walking to him, feeling a bit nervous about the look on her face.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." Weiss said, her face feeling warm as she placed her hands behind her back trying to look innocent.

Jaune drops his smile and recoils at the oncoming and world shattering words from the heiress, "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?

While Neptune rubs the back of his head and smiles with raised eyebrows, Jaune lost all the confidence he had built and dropped the rose on the ground before walking back from where he came from.

* * *

At the night of the dance, inside the ballroom, a large collection of the same kind of flowers, one drooping out from the bouquet. They were in a large vase behind Yang, in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walked in before squealing, and gushed, "Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby groaned as she looked distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. She tried to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement, "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?"

The door opened and Sora, Donald, and Goofy came in wearing suits that somehow fit the two denizens of Disney Castle quit well with some alterations, Sora looked as though he was having a hard time breathing as Goofy and Donald went to try and help him adjust his suit to be more comfortable.

"Well... Don't you three look handsome?" Yang asked as her eyes trailed along Sora and smiled, liking how he looked in a suit. Sora felt uncomfortable before he turned and saw Ruby his eyes widened, not only because of how good the young leader of Team RWBY looked, but also because she almost looked like Kairi in this light.

Seeing how Sora's face lit up when he saw her sister all 'dolled up'. Yang looked down sadly at how she seemed to have missed her chance with a cute guy like Sora. It didn't help matters when she heard Ruby helping Sora with his shirt and tie, while Donald and Goofy were giggling behind their hands. The two of them, Sora and Ruby looked like they were a couple.

* * *

Outside of the ballroom, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket, buttoned up to his neck, with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeded to struggle with before going inside, "Stupid... dumb... neck trap!"

"I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun stops his struggling and stared at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eye shadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

Feeling stunned by this turn of events, Sun asked, feeling a bit clueless, not as clueless as Sora, though, "Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?"

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake said smiling as the two continued walking inside in each other's company. Unaware of a white creature watching them from the side of a building as it wiggled through the air.

* * *

Back inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they courtesy to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestured for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby, Weiss, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Weiss was in a similar white dress as Yang's, though a slightly longer dress. The six of them stood in the back of the room, watching Blake laughing and enjoying herself before smiling at her team.

"I told you she would come." Yang commented to her friends, smiling.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss said, happy and as sense of peace returning to her.

"Yup." Donald agreed.

"Good for them." Sora added.

"Gawrsh! I'm-a glad that they're enjoy'n themselves too." Goofy said smiling.

Ruby, Turning to her teammates and friends, asked, unsure, "Soooo, what do we do now?"

Yang smiled as she said, "Just have fun!"

She proceeded to walk away, seeing that a certain someone had arrived, and to do so. Weiss was going the opposite direction as Donald and Goofy went to hang out with Ren and Nora. Leaving Ruby and Sora behind.

Shouting after Yang, Ruby asked, almost pleadingly, "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?!"

Seeing how she received no answer, she waddled around in her painful footwear, cursing under her breath, "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Stupid neck noose!" Sora muttered as he struggled with his shirt, unknowingly walking close to Ruby was.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" a familiar, older, and wiser, voice asked.

Ruby and Sora turned, surprised to see the headmaster step up by their side, but shakes her head, Ruby laughed, "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

"I don't know… I think you look great." Sora accidently said before gulping and stammered incoherently, "Well, that is… I-Umm…"

Both of them turned their heads, feeling their faces heating up. Ozpin noticed this and smiled before saying, "Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to."

Ruby crossed her arms, looking annoyed, "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

"What's wrong with that?" Sora asked smiling at everyone, even Cardin getting along for this one night.

Staring out at the dancing couples, Ozpin parted a bit of his wisdom onto the girl and her light brown haired friend, "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

He said smiling, gazing briefly at the two next to him. Looking down at her own feet, Ruby muttered, "Or a twisted ankle."

"Or a stubbed toe…" Sora said, as he doesn't know how to dance as well as everyone else from this world, and his feet, unfamiliar with how formal shoes are might cause some more problems than him dancing.

Ozpin smiled as he continued to watch the dancers, "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but its nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sora thought, thinking of his friends from the others worlds he's been to so far, wondering how they were doing.

Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening. Sora turned to see who it was as well.

* * *

Yang was back behind the podium with none other than Vino wearing a suit, no tie around his neck as the suit seems to be in the colors of black and red. Yang then give a smile at the new arrivals as she remarked happily, "You guys are just in time!"

Mercury smiled as he and Emerald step in with their ballroom best on, acting as each other's dates, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

(So what did you guys think of part one of what I like to call, "Prom Night" Where everyone has begun to to get ready for their night of their lives. What are the white creatures that Gin saw up to? What was it that disturbed him greatly when he was looking at their auras? Who was his date by the way and what kind of connection is forming between Sora and the young leader of team RWBY? Find out on part two of this two part special, Prom Night: Dance Dance Infiltration Duet)


	4. Prom Night:Dance Dance Infiltration Duet

(Hey everyone I know this isn't how I usually do this but since it's the right time of month I thought I should get part two of this Prom Night done before I continue my other stories. Here's the debut of my newest character, something that I'm sure many of you will catch on by the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RWBY or Kingdom Hearts characters. The only ones that I do own are Vino, Gin, and this mysterious person that Cinder mentions in the previous chapters.

So now, here' Part two of Prom Night called Dance Dance Infiltration Duet. Read, Review and enjoy.)

* * *

Random students schmoozing at the dance. Bartholomew Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Peter Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda Goodwitch until General James Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. Jaune Arc approaches Ruby and Sora, who are standing pensively near the refreshments tables, Sora was still fidgeting with his necktie.

"I see you're both hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune guessed when he approached them.

"Yep." Ruby answered, an audible popping sound was heard when Ruby said "yep".

"How'd you guess?" Sora asked still struggling with the tie.

Jaune raised his glass and toasted, "To the socially awkward."

Ruby giggles and the three of them clink glasses. Turning to the blond boy Ruby said sympathetically, "Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss."

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty 'cool'. I get why she went with him." Jaune said, disheartened.

Ruby and Sora shared a confused glance before both asked the blond guy confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune remarked, drinking his punch.

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." Ruby told him as Sora nodded.

Jaune chokes in surprise, turning to Ruby, asking, "Uh, what?"

Sora nodded, "See for yourself."

Jaune turned and saw Weiss, trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby explained as she knew Weiss was lying but didn't want to press it.

Laughter draws Weiss' attention to Sun, Blake, and Neptune as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces as Donald and Goofy added into the comedy. Jaune, shown to be observing as well, becomes visibly perturbed.

"Umm… Jaune?" Sora asked, concerned about the expression in his friend's eyes.

Jaune then said, speaking in a low growl, "Hold. My. Punch."

Jaune hands Sora his glass and no sooner than he vanished through he crowd Sora placed Jaune's glass on the table. As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside, some of which weren't even in his way, he stops short and watches as Pyrrha Nikos passes by, who looked to a different direction as she saw Gin standing there using his aura to help bring the rose that Weiss was having a difficulty with, back to health. Pyrrha smiled briefly before continuing on her way, Jaune watched as she walk glumly up the stairs and seems to have a change of heart. Turning for the one who came with Pyrrha, he saw Gin sitting alone, resting after helping with the wilting rose, as many girls came to admire the albino's near silver like hair, but was ignoring them.

* * *

Pyrrha on a balcony as Jaune approaches behind her. Stopping, he called, "Hey, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha turns around to face him, greeting her team's leader, "Hello, Jaune."

Approaching, Jaune asked, concerned, "You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

"Arrived late, I'm afraid." Pyrrha answered, turned back to the balcony

"Well, you look really nice." Jaune said, unable to deny to himself that she does look more than nice.

Pyrrha raised a hand near her mouth before saying, "Thank you."

Her hand falls away as she watches him. Jaune began nervously tipping on his toes, as he asked, "Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?"

"I think you're safe for tonight." Pyrrha assured as she gave a shadow of her usual smile.

Jaune rubbing his hands, "So why is the guy off to the side?"

Pyrrha turns back toward Jaune. Her head sinks in a melancholy expression and manner as she revealed, "There is no guy."

Jaune chuffs nervously, "What? What about Gin?"

Shaking her head glumly, Pyrrha explained, "Nobody, but Gin, asked me. Although he said he's going just so I don't get let down by the fact no one wanted to ask me."

But that's..." Jaune began. He then paused to gesture toward her as he exclaimed, "You're Pyrrha Nikos!"

Then he began shrugging, dumbfounded by this information and asked, "H-How could nobody want to ask you?

Pyrrha, turning toward the balcony explained how it could be, "I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Gin understands that very well. His talent is rare."

Turning back to Jaune, Pyrrha continued, "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me."

Pyrrha looks at Jaune and then walks away while Jaune simply stares in astonishment, "W-Wai-!"

Jaune watches as Pyrrha turns a corner. Neptune has appeared on the balcony, gesturing toward Jaune. Asking, unsuringly, "Hey, uh, Jaune, right?

Jaune sighs as he answered, "Yeah."

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft." Neptune said, trying to make light of the party.

"Yeah." Jaune said, looking back out, over the balcony.

Neptune then gestured back to the dance, asking, "Cute girls, though, huh?"

Jaune then growled as he turned to face Neptune, gesturing with his arms as he asked, "Is that all you think about?"

Neptune, raising his palms to waist level, asked confused by the sudden hostiles, "Huh?"

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" Jaune asked his anger growing.

"Whoa! Neptune cried, throwing his palms up before asking defensively, "Where's this coming from?"

The sound of ice forming was heard and the two saw Gin standing by the door way, a simple looking sword, made entirely of his aura appeared in his hand as he pointed it at Neptune.

Jaune, opening his arms wide, asked incredulously, "How could you just turn her down like that?"

"Wait, h-who?" Neptune asked, becoming more alarmed as Gin approached the blue haired, his glare becoming colder.

"Weiss!" Jaune yelled, loudly.

Neptune began to look nervously suspicious as he stammered, "I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?"

"You're lying." Gin walking out as he turned his cold gaze to Neptune while seeming to stand with Jaune in his accusations of Neptune, forming another aura blade in his hand.

Jaune, thankful for the assist continued in his verbal assaults. "What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options?"

Gin's voice became colder than ice as he said, "Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance."

Jaune began ranting, "What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

Neptune looked shamefully at the ground as he said loudly over the two, in a whinny voice, "I can't dance!"

Gin was surprised by this as he asked, calmer than before, a slight tone of surprise in his voice, "Beg your pardon?"

Neptune repeated his reason as to not going with Weiss, in the same whinny tone, "I can't dance, man!"

"But... you're so cool!" Jaune pointed out, gesturing to all of Neptune.

Neptune said with none of the usual coolness in his voice, "Thank you. I try really, really hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Neptune nodded slowly as he admitted, much to his shame, "That about sums it up, yeah."

"Huh, That would explain some things…" Gin simply said, his Aura blades disappearing as he remained silent. While at the party he had detected Neptune's aura showing signs of nervousness and fear.

Turning back to the balcony, Jaune then mutters, "Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself."

Neptune, raising his palms in fright, pleaded, before lowering them, "Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way."

Jaune turns back towards Neptune. Placing his palms on the stone banister, asked, "Do you like her?"

Neptune seemed stunned by this before answering, "Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool."

"Then just go talk to her." Jaune just told the blue haired young man.

"No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." Jaune said, saying the same kind of advice Pyrrha told him as the blond crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but then-" Neptune began, but Jaune interrupted him, "Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it.

Gin stood there with his arms crossed over his chest before saying, "Sora can't dance like everyone else inside, but at least he's trying, that makes him the better man than you. If you wish to be cool then try to be more honest like him."

Neptune considered the two guys' advices, as he said, "Yeah, okay."

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night." Jaune said, smiling encouraging Neptune.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune said, approaching as he held his fist out to bump it with Jaune.

Approaching Neptune, Jaune said, dismissive of the compliment, "Alright, don't lie to my face."

"He wasn't…" Gin said, seeing the truth by closing his eyes for the entire time the two were talking. The aura blades dissipating as he had watched.

The two of them bump fists and Neptune walks away. Sighing, Jaune, murmured, "All right, only one thing left to do."

Before he went to leave Jaune stopped to look back at the younger of the Dios brothers and asked, "Hey Gin?"

The student in question remained silent as he stoped. Jaune continued speaking, "Why did you come with Pyrrha to the dance if you're not going to dance with her?"

"I did it for your sake…" Gin said, quietly as he kept looking at the horizon. He figured it was the time for truth.

"Huh?" Jaune asked now more confused than before.

"Her aura is light and stronger when she is with you, but when you talk about Weiss or other things, it becomes cold and heavy like the rain storm clouds, ruining the perfect day." Gin explained, seeing the confusion, Gin elaborated, "I am able to see people's Auras, and know their emotions by how they're auras react to these feelings… If you want to say anything to her you must be honest."

Gin left, leaving Jaune confused before leaving to do what he needed to do. Unaware that Sora was listening in, smiling that things went to the better for them.

* * *

The scene shifts to show Yang Xiao Long leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby approaches and leans on the rail. Sora then joined them, watching things.

Yang smiled as she looked around and commented, "You know? I think we really needed this."

Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie appear to be Waltzing. Penny was seen dancing alone, guarded by the same two Atlas Soldiers that Ruby and Sora remembered from the last couple of days.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby told her sister, unaware of the "Horror" She had unleashed.

Yang reached over to Ruby, crushing her in a one-arm hug, "Aw, thanks!"

Ruby was flailing frantically to get out of her sister's death like hug, even as Yang commented, "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too."

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Weiss invites him to sit with her. Vino approached as he said, "Don't be so credulous, you did as much work."

Yang, smiling at the praise chuffs, "Tomorrow it's back to work."

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby added, getting a nod from Sora.

Sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below. When the three of them saw what was causing the laughter Ruby added, "Ex-cept for that."

* * *

At the dance floor, everyone who saw this continued to laugh and giggle even more. The sound of the laughter and giggling caused Pyrrha to turn around to see none other than...

"Jaune?" Pyrrah asked, identifying who the source of the commotion was.

Jaune was standing there, now be wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon.

Goofy covered his eyes while Donald stared in shock with a loud " _QUACK!_ "

"Eh, a promise is a promise." Jaune reminded as he was talking about how Pyrrha, not having a date, meant he'd be wearing a dress.

Vino, on the second floor face smacked himself at how ridiculous Jaune looked as he does while grumbling and looked away. Yang patted his back sympathetically.

Pyrrha began smiling... then began giggling... and finally laughing uncontrollably, "Jaune! You didn't have to!"

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune explained before extending his hand to Pyrrha, "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?

Pyrrha, extending her own hand, said, "I would love to dance."

Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away. Pyrrha made an audible "Oh!"

She was surprised Jaune could be so graceful on the dancefloor.

-(Shine Begin playing)-

Nora began flailing excitedly, "Ren. This... is... happening!"

Ren, confused, looked at the scene and asked, "Wait, what 'is happening'?"

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR, with Donald and Goofy, performed a short, but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha. The red head smiled as she said, "I had no idea you were a dancer."

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune remarked, dipping Pyrrha and then proceeded to spin her away.

* * *

Neptune and Weiss are shown to be watching the dancers. Weiss then glanced to her blue haired crush and asked, "So, what made you change your mind?

"Huh?" Neptune asked looking back to her.

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?" Weiss asked looking to him.

Neptune, nodded to the pair dancing on the floor, "You're looking at him."

The two of them watches as Pyrrha and Jaune continued dancing, "You got some good friends looking out for ya."

Weiss smiled, unsure about this news as she watched Jaune and Pyrrha dancing. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix. Penny and an Atlas guard are doing the "robot" dance. Gin remained still against the wall while many girls began crowding him because of his silver like hair, that and his apathic appearance seems to make an air of mystery that attracted them to him. Vino was, shaking nervously, about asking Yang to dance as well. The blond looked as though she was thinking about it. Before grabbing his arm suddenly and pulling him onto the dance floor as they began dancing.

* * *

Mercury and Emerald were shown to be observing the students from the next tier.

Emerald then spoke calmly, activating the earbud in her ear, "It appears all the dancers have partners."

 _"How long do we have?"_ Cinder's voice asked, from their earbuds.

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe, and bring the dog back before curfew." Mercury joked, earning an aggravated growl in response.

* * *

Cinder was somewhere outside, on a rooftop at the school, holding her fingers to her ear. A growl was heard from the remarked.

Cinder, raising a hand as to comfort something nearby, she told them, "I'll keep my eye on the clock. And he'll keep an eye on the moon."

As soon as Cinder stopped talking she looked back to the large creature beside her and mused, "Almost like old times."

And with that the two of them left to complete their mission.

* * *

Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. She watched as two figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue. Sora, noticing this decided to go with her, thinking that she would need some help.

* * *

Outside the CCT System Tower in Beacon, Cinder, dressed as a cat burglar, and something in a canine like form, stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She was about to grab him when the shadow behind her grabbed the soldier and placed him behind some bushes. She smiled, fondly, scratching behind his chin briefly before the two began walking to the door.

Inside the building, Cinder then approached more guards, one of them spotted her and began to call out to her, "Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area."

Cinder continues to approach as a large dark shadow appears behind her, it stares at the man with glaring, hate-filled eyes, getting scared the man ordered, "Stop!"

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. The large shadow with Cinder used his speed to pick off one guard after the other before leaving them unconscious behind the two. Cinder smiled as she watched.

* * *

Inside, two more Alsatian guards were inside the elevator. As one turned to his comrade and asked, "Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?"

"It's Beacon, but replace the 'E' with a '3' and add a pound symbol to the end." The second answered.

The elevator door opens to show Cinder and the monster shadow waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around.

Looking at the shadow She said, just before the door closed, to the large shadow with a playfulness in her tone, "See you at the bottom."

The creature then forced the doors opened, after hearing the elevator had lowered itself, he creature used the cables to slide down just as the doors closed and thrashing sounds began to be heard from within the elevator.

* * *

Outside the building, Ruby and Sora approaches and sees the unconscious guards. She gasps, Sora went to check if he was alright, and pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose.

* * *

Back inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards were knocked out, ignoring them as she remarked, "Oh! That's handy."

A thud was heard as before the sounds of metal being forced open and the shadow came in as sniffing was heard.

Smiling Cinder said to it, with a gentleness that seems almost sweetly, "Relax…there is nothing to be cautious about…"

The shadow remained on guard, but less tensed. She pockets the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby. The shadow remained on the corner of the room, ready to pounce at any intruder.

Emerald's voice was heard from the earbud, _"A party guest is leaving."_

Sighing, Cinder asked, "Which one?"

* * *

Dancing with Mercury, Emerald reported, "Ironwood."

Ironwood is shown to be walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off, but not before a small figure in a black coat and big round ears approached striking a conversation with the general as the two left.

* * *

Mercury's voice was now heard from the bud as he remarked, _"I guess the general and his friend's had enough fun for one night."_

Random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen Chess piece before the Heartless emblem.

Cinder then hard Mercury ask, _"Should we intervene?"_

The other monitors in the room lit to life.

Cinder, smiled as she stood straight up, "No... We're done here."

As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon. Sora was with her, his Keyblade not summoned, yet.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Ruby asked, as she stumbled a bit due to her high-heeled shoes. She looked like she was about to fall if Sora hadn't been there, who caught her.

Cinder rose from her hiding place and steps out toward the two.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Ruby began before she was interrupted by a sound. Both she and Sora looked around for the source.

The sound were claws on the floor as both he and Ruby turned to see a shadow revealed itself to the pair and to their shock it was a Beowolf, one with a slight different mask on its face, that suggests it is too big for it to be a natural thing while a crest on its chest resembling a wolf's face holding an upside crescent moon in its mouth. Sora summoned his Keyblade and waited for the attack. The Beowolf's eyes focused on the faces of its two enemies before turning to Ruby and its eyes widened briefly before focusing on the Keyblade wielder.

Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby. While the Beowolf charged at the Keyblade wielder. A battle ensued with Sora facing off the strange Beowolf, and Ruby against the cat burglar. The battle was intense, with both pairs aiding and defending each other. It was, however interrupted by none other than Ironwood from a nearby elevator. Seeing the arrival of the General, the Beowolf made a run for it with the masked girl. Ruby and Sora were glad to see him until they noticed that both assailants had disappeared.

* * *

In a hallway, Cinder discarded the two bracelets on her wrists and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a dress and enters the dance. The Beowolf began to shrink hiding the mask under it's forming, pants like covering from his black fur, the bone like claws and spikes shed from it as if it was a reptile shedding skin. Two guards following them crush the bracelets and the bone like claws underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.

* * *

As Mercury and Emerald danced, the green dressed girl felt someone tapping her shoulder to find Cinder standing there with a black evening gown with a Wolf-eared Faunus, wearing a sort of a hakama and a male kimono top standing with her. Their arms appeared to be locked as if to appear that they were together.

Cinder then asked, innocently, "Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald steps aside, allowing her to dance with her partner as she said, politely, "Of course."

Emerald and the Faunus left as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury. Smiling Mercury looked at his dance partner and asked, "And how's your night been?"

Cinder, paused for a moment in mock thoughtfulness before commenting, "Mmm... a little more exciting than expected."

Mercury, still smiling asks, "Should we be worried?"

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for." Cinder assured her grey haired associate as they continued to dance.

"So then what now?" Mercury asked, curious but confident in his leader's plan.

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party." Cinder said, assuring Mercury more, even as she looks into Mercury's eyes.

Glaring angrily at Mercury, the Wolf-eared Faunus made his hand into a very tighten fist. He then approached Emerald and offered his hand as he snarled, his face red with embarrassment, "May we… have… dance?"

Emerald was stunned, but nodded as the two began dancing, to avoid suspicion.

As the four villains dance, they could see the rest of the party. Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Sun and Blake dancing as Donald and Goofy laughed silently behind their hands, at the shyness of the two. Yang and Vino were dancing close to each other with their faces tinted with slight redness at how close they were to each other. Gin was still alone, his face silent as his eyes dart around. Ozpin was enjoying the night as he was gazing to the stars. Outside there was a squad of red and yellow armored soldiers outside questioning on what happened. A short figure with mouse ears was rushing to their aid as he used his magic to heal the wounded. Ironwood is shown approaching Ruby and Sora before one last shot of the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen, before shifting into the Heartless emblem, and back again as the clock chimes midnight.

* * *

Meanwhile In a grey room, within another world, surrounded by thirteen thrones sat a figure with a black coat on, his hood covering his face.

A whooshing of darkness was heard as one of the seats was filled by another individual with a similar coat. Turning to the one that arrived, the person on the highest throne asked, "What do you have to report, Saix?"

"Everything's going into place, sir. I've found a number of suitable personal who would be perfect to fill up our thirteenth seat. But I also discovered a way for the process of elimination to assist in finding the perfect candidate." The recent arrival, Saix, said, pulling open his coat to reveal a man with an 'X' shape scar on his face, blue hair and yellow eyes. Then Saix said, "Shall I see to the recruiting, lord Xemnas?"

The person on the highest throne, Xemnas nodded as he said, "You may."

Saix smiled briefly before returning to his post on Remnant, placing his hood back on to keep from being noticed. Xemnas was sitting quietly as he pulled his own hood off to reveal a olive skin man with amber like eyes and silver hair while musing, "Everything's going according to plan… the ultimate goal of all Nobodies will be complete and we will be whole once more…"

* * *

(So what did you all think of this? Did you enjoy or do not like it? Let me know in the reviews when you're able and take your time, I know the importance of wanting to get the thoughts clear. Btw any of you that are Guests, please make up a names so that I can differentiate you if you are indeed different people. I really enjoy reading the posts and I can't wait for more. What are these two men in black coats, Saix and Xemnas planning? find out on the next chapter of Ruby Heart: Field Trips and Research.)


	5. Field Trip Plans, Search and Destroy

(Hey everyone. How was your fall going? I apologize for not being able to update this and my other stories sooner, but I got back to my college and the schedule's against me. Here is what I have been able to do since the last time I updated one of my stories. Please Read, please review, and please enjoy. Now we shall see how the people will be affected by the events that took place after the dance. I do not know any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners. the only ones that I do own are Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.)

* * *

The next day, following the dance at beacon, General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch inside Ozpin's office, keeping the headmaster company.

"They were here..." Ironwood said, He then continued, raising his voice, causing Ozpin to place his head in his hands at the overall redundancy of Ironwood repeating this, "Ozpin, they were here!"

Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk. Ever since he found out the clue that pointed to the group that he was concerned most about, Ironwood became very, very upset.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda said, quite annoyed with the general's rude tone.

Ironwood turned to Glynda as he snapped back, "Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!"

"Let's calm down. I mean, no one was seriously harmed and they didn't seem to have done anything." Mickey said approaching the three of them.

"I beg your pardon your majesty, but we don't know for certain as to why they were here." Ironwood state, trying to keep his temper while in the presence of royalty, even if the mouse was from another world.

the door chimed, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator. Everyone in the room got notice that Ruby and the Keyblade wielder, Sora were asked to come into the Headmaster's office to discuss of the events that occurred last night. Mickey, thinking quickly left to make himself hidden before Ozpin addressed the door.

"Come in." Ozpin told the guest calm. Ruby Rose and Sora steps out from the door and into the room.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby began, pausing, before quickly explaining herself, "It wasn't me."

Sora would have said something had Ruby not slammed her hand to his mouth make him stop talking.

"Thank you both for coming. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked, being courteous to them.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby said trying to lighten the mood.

"We did try to stop them." Sora said looking to them, trying to defend Ruby and himself.

Everyone stares silently. The mood made the two come out of any lighthearted mood while Ruby realized what was going on and said, "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Ruby, Sora, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress and Huntsmen is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood said, glad that they had the right idea for being teenagers in their first year in the academy. Sora however felt that the general was speaking more to Ruby than to him for some reason.

"Thank you, sir." Both of them said.

Ozpin smiled before explaining as to why he called them to his office, "Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

Glynda asked, "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby said, recalling the events last night.

"She did seemed to be with some kind Beowolf that seemed to be assisting her. It was only interested in attacking us and defending her. And unlike the others and the Heartless, this one was smart…" Sora added, shocking those in the room. They never heard of a Grimm acting that way or showing as much intelligence as a human.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda mentioned to those in the room. Sora turned in surprise to Ruby, meeting someone like that before he and his friends arrived to Remnant.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood added before thinking for a second and said aloud, "And I have heard of different types of the same species of Grimm have been reported but nothing about them actually helping someone."

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"And the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the three together." Ozpin admitted as he looked at them thoughtfully.

Ruby then pointed out, "Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

"And how a real creep by the name of Pete's been trying to make students able to join them. With enough darkness in their hearts." Sora added, earning a worried look from the General. Ironwood had read the reports about the Heartless from his and Ozpin's mutual source. If having enough darkness and dark ambitions was enough then this was getting bigger than he thought.

Ozpin smirked by this information and calmly stated, "Interesting."

"I thought you said the intruder never—" Glynda began before being interrupted by Ozpin who said, "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby, Sora. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

Turning around to leave, Ruby said, "Any time."

"Glad we can be of help." Sora added as he went to go as well.

"And Miss Rose, Mister Sora, please try and be ... discreet about this matter." Ozpin advise, as he and the other two adults in the room stared at them with penetrating stares that almost made Sora uneasy by the lack of trust he seems to get from the adults.

"Yes sir." Ruby said as she and Sora left the office.

* * *

The door to Team RWBY's dorm room opens, revealing Yang, Blake, and Weiss inside. The three zoom over to the person in the door, who is revealed to be Ruby.

Yang asked when she zoomed over to her little sister, "What happened?"

"Uh... well, um..." Ruby began, laughing nervously.

Donald and Goofy came rushing to Team RWBY's room and Donald asked, crashing into the keyblade wielder, "What'd they say?"

* * *

Back in Ozpin's office. Once the two students were out of earshot, Ironwood began, "This is worse than we thought if that Pete is trying turn our very students against us by playing their own darkness against them. We must begin triple checking our students before allowing them to participate or even returning home."

"The only way Sora would know if he actually met one and was able to stop it." Mickey said stepping out of his hiding place.

"You're certain that boy was able to appropriately deal with the matter, your majesty?" Glynda asked, slightly still unsure about Sora's talents or even his ability.

Mickey just nodded. Ironwood, letting his insecurities about what he just heard said aloud, "Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way. "

Glynda growled in frustration as she asked, "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di-!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin said, loudly, but just above his usual voice volume. This worked as Glynda stopped, not before muttering, "Well, he does."

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. Beyond this very world, especially if Pete is involved that could mean that the witch that his majesty had told us beforehand must be involved as well. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic. With her magic she could overwhelm your troops before they could have a chance to aim their weapons." Ozpin explained looking to the general from Atlas.

Ironwood approached the calm headmaster, his anger close to leaving his control as he said, "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait-!"

Ozpin abruptly stood from his chair, exclaiming loudly, reminding the Mouse king of someone else who was calm held power in his voice, "It is not!"

Calmly, Ozpin spoke to Ironwood, "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

Ironwood remained silent as he thought about it. Mickey let out a breath that he just noticed he was holding before walking to the door.

Noticing Ozpin asked, "Where would you be off to, your Majesty?"

"I'm beginning to think that maybe it's time for me to assist my friends as well." Mickey said as the door closed behind him. The three of them looked to each other while Ozpin remained smiling as he took a sip from his tea.

* * *

The scene cuts back to Team RWBY's dorm. The five friends heard what their leaders told them about what the headmaster wanted to ask them about.

"That was a risky move." Weiss said, thinking that Ruby shouldn't have mention the base in the southeast of the kingdom.

" 'Specially telling them about what Pete was planning to do." Donald quacked, agreeing with Weiss about what Ruby and Sora told the headmaster.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake intervened, standing by her friends' decision.

"And tellin 'em 'bout those kids might've helped them to keep Pete away, don'tcha think?" Goofy added.

"We hope so." Ruby said, as Sora looked down sheepishly by his friend's reactions. Yang had her hand, comfortingly over her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby." Yang assured her sister as she then brought up, "Oh, I know what will cheer you up!

Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm from a desk as the six pairs of eyes turned to see.

Ruby saw it and asked, "What's that?"

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang told her sister, shaking it a little

Ruby began hopping with joy before squealing, "Ooooh! Something from home!"

Ruby zipped over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY and SDG leans in, staring at it.

The dog barks twice. While Weiss, Blake, Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, shouts the dog's name in utter joy, "Zwei!"

"He sent a dog?!" Blake asked, sounding more horrified at the dog instead of how it got there.

"In the mail?!" Weiss followed up, still shocked.

Sora Donald and Goofy were shocked by this. The three of them had seen some strange stuff but nothing like this before… well maybe in Wonderland.

Yang however looked to the group smirking, assuring, even as Ruby, holding Zwei up, was giggling by the small dog licking her face, "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!"

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asks as the three boys turned and found that Blake had disappeared, they looked around before finding her to be in Ruby's bunk. Apparently hiding from the dog.

Weiss looked disgusted at the thought when she began to ask, Are you telling me that this mangy… drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva?"

However her disgust became one of a delight as she found the dog adorable and continued, speaking in baby talk, "Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!"

"Please keep him away from my belongings." Blake was heard pleading from her hiding spot. Sora heard barking near his leg as he looked to see Zwei looking up at him. Going down, Sora smiled and petted the excited small dog, "Aww. Ain't he a cute little guy."

"Gawrsh. I wonder where ol Pluto gone to…" Goofy said trying to remember when the three of them last seen the dog.

"Pluto?" Ruby asked, slightly taken aback by the name."

"He's the king's royal dog." Donald said, puffing his chest up in pride.

Before he could explained about Pluto, Glynda's voice came from the intercom as she announced, _"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"_

Weiss listened and began to worry about her new canine friend, "Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week."

Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks to her.

"Look, a letter!" Donald pointed out as the seven, umm... eight if you count Zwei, turned to see Donald pointing at a piece of paper that fell out of the package with the dog.

Zwei arrives in front of Yang, who picked it up and read aloud for all to hear, "'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.'"

Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei. The three from another world had seen many stuff on their first journey to the many different worlds but this was something that should only be possible in Wonderland, maybe Agrabah with Genie.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked, beating Goofy to the proverbial punch.

Yang shook the package and a can opener fell out, bouncing off of Zwei's head. Convinced, Yang let the letter float down slowly to the ground as she said, "Well, that settles it! Come on people, Zwei will be here when we get back!"

Donald and Goofy blinked to each other before following. Sora was next, but stopped to pat the small dog. Weiss began to talk to Zwei in a cutesy baby voice as she leaves the room, "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are."

Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, obviously avoiding Zwei. Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

She then used her semblance to run out of the room, grab Sora by the arm and pull him back while asking, "Think you can help?"

Sora blinked confused by her request, beginning to worry.

* * *

Ruby and Sora, the young man, wearing a large backpack entered the auditorium with other students. She then pulled it from Sora's back and sets it down next to other students' luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR. Sora was still stunned as to what just happened while being dragged along, by hand with Ruby. When she entered she saw Vino standing with his brother, Gin, off to side, as if they didn't seem to be a part of any student body. Yang noticed the dark armored huntsmen noticing her and she waved, her cheeks reddening slightly.

Glynda stood on the stage as she addressed the student bodies of the four kingdoms, "Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Ozpin approached and spoke to the audience of students, "Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Throughout the speech, Sora, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but feel touched by Ozpin's speech. The way they've able to work together and accept each other was through their difference, covering for each other and helping one enough through hardships. The way Ozpin said those words seem to bring a new kind of strength for them to keep searching and protecting this world.

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater. The only ones who remained were Sora, Donald, Goofy, and surprisingly the Dios brothers; Vino and Gin. The former three were reminded by their friends from team RWBY to leave. Yang's eyes lingered as both Dios brothers approached Ozpin and followed him out of the amphitheater. The blond brawler had hoped to talk with Vino some more but if they were with the headmaster then she'll need to wait.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby said walking out of the room.

Yang smirked as she chimed in, "Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!"

"Let's check 'search and destroy'!" Weiss suggested as she and her team went to look at the listings of places to that're apart of the assignments today.

Team RWBY and Team SDG approaches a hologram screen that listed the different assignments in the southeast. Ruby found what they were looking for on the screen, and told her friends, "Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!"

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake added.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang agreed, excited by how well their plan to go to the southeast seem to be going.

"Aww. Wish we could join you but the rules say only one team a Huntsman." Donald told the girls as the three man team was disappointed that they won't be much help.

"That's okay you guys, if there's any Heartless around, we'll smack them for ya." Ruby said as she selected it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission. Sora then tried it for his team, hoping since they were a three man team that they would be allowed to go but the screen said the same thing to them.

"Wonderful!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked looking to her team.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested, with fire in her eyes.

"Well, that's one option." The seven of them turned to see Ozpin suddenly standing nearby on one side of him was Vino and the other was Gin. Ozpin was holding a pad in his hand as he looked up from it to the seven of them.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular." Ozpin explained as he gave them a sly, knowing, smile.

"In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the seven of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin deduced, making both brothers look up at the headmaster confused.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head as she asks, "Whatever makes you say that?"

Donald glared at Sora while Goofy just looked to the Keyblade wielder who said, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots, yellow-eyed monsters, and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said, glancing briefly to the Dios brothers who remained still looking to the seven.

"Um... well..." Ruby began, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"That's… Ahh…" Sora began, at the mention of the Heartless, but was failing like his red haired friend was.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." Ozpin lamented with a mock worry, knowing that they wouldn't exactly tell him without feeling as though they would get into some sort of trouble academically so he just suggested, "So how 'bout this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise, signaling that the two teams are acknowledged to go on the assignment together.

Ruby looked back to the headmaster as she told him, "We won't let you down."

Sora nodded, "Thank you, professor."

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin told them, his expression stern before walking away. Causing all seven investigative teams to glance to each other, knowing that they have to do their best to stay where they needed to search for what they want.

He then leaned back to face them and wished, "Good luck."

He turned to go again before giving a knowing smile to the three man team, "Oh, if you three still wish to join them, then by all means. I'm certain that you'll find a most pleasant surprise waiting for you by your transport."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were puzzled by that remark and wondered what the professor was talking about. Vino and Gin followed Ozpin even though the dark armored huntsman turned to glance back at Yang.

Team RWBY and SDG have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang admitted, feeling like all of that excitement she had before was deflated by the headmaster's words.

"Ah-huh…" Donald agreed.

"But it's the truth." Blake pointed out.

Goofy nodded, "He was look'n out fer us."

Ruby however wasn't deterred as she told them, "It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!"

"Yeah, we can do it." Sora smiled, glad to see that he wasn't the only one who was still seeing something good in going.

A student runs past the team, crying out, "Hey! Team CFVY is back!"

Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet Scarlatina, the rabbit eared Faunus in brown outfit with a very tall man, a young red-haired man with scars and a girl with classy/stylish cloths on.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake asked, unaware that Gin had walked up to check on the rabbit eared Faunus as well.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet assured them before seeing the non-expression on Gin's face and said, "Really I'm fine."

Gin accepted it as he heard Weiss said, loudly, "Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. It was just... there were just so many... so many yellow eyes…" Velvet began to explain, shuttering at what she remembered from her team's mission.

She looks up and notices Team RWBY's and Team SDG's worried expressions, "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Righttt." Yang said, unconvinced.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet said, telling the seven of them, Gin had walked away somewhere, likely to tell Ozpin of Team CVFY's return.

Ruby looking after the rabbit Faunus, She told her friends, encouragingly, "We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

Blake, Donald, and Goofy nodded in agreement, "Right."

Sora then added, excited about the assignment and who'll be overseeing their progress, "Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheered, as the two teams went to their assigned airship. Ruby had remembered a pack and used her speed semblance to go and retrieve it. When she came back she made it seem like Sora forgot the bag and slipped it on his shoulders before...

* * *

Team RWBY and SDG staring with various stunned or disheartened expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing.

Oobleck was standing there excited about what they were about to do, "Why, hello boys and girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Just as SDG was slumping their shoulders, a familiar voice said, "Gosh, I'm ready to go out there and have an adventure if you guys are."

All seven standing before Oobleck turned and saw a small, smaller than Donald, black furred mouse man with big round ears, wearing a black coat.

Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's faces lit up as standing there was one of the people that the three of them were looking for. The king of Donald and Goofy's world.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office, Ozpin and Ironwood stood alone as the General asked, "Ozpin. I've tried to hold my patience but I must advise against this. The rules say only ONE team per assignment and you're not only sending that boy with the Keyblade out there but you're allowing a ruler of a sovereignty to go out where there are many dangers?"

"It was his majesty's decision to go and guide his friends. I'm not one to keep people from doing what they wish." Ozpin explained, sipping from his mug.

Ironwood however narrowed his eyes, "You read the ancient text about the destruction and chaos that the Keyblade could bring. You should confiscate that weapon and send that boy and his friends back to their world."

Ozpin stopped and sighed, "The ancient text also said how only the one _chosen_ by the Keyblade is the only one able to hold it. And with the Heartless already threatening our world I believe that they're needed."

"They're meddling in our World's affairs." Ironwood interjected.

"The Heartless were the ones who started it, along with Maleficent." Ozpin corrected, making the general even more annoyed.

So with nothing else to say, general Ironwood left the office, the door closing behind him. the white haired headmaster sighed as he looked back to the sun cleared sky.

A second later he then asked, "Did you two hear everything?"

Behind him, Gin and Vino came from their hiding places and the eldest brother said, "Yeah, just like him to think military means worthiness."

"But he is not wrong, brother." Gin said to his older brother, earning a incredulous look from the dark warrior.

"King Mickey said that he was hoping to stay out of fighting because of an organization was watching out for any signs of him, and before the dance I reported seeing one of their agents entering a portal of nothingness." Gin explained, as comprehension dawned on Vino's face.

Ozpin lowered his mug, telling the two brothers, "Unlike most of the students here, you two were gifted with rare gifts and because of that I felt it was safer, for them and yourselves, to leave you two in the first two manned team after gaining the particular training that you both needed when in combat."

He turned to face them, "And we needs those gifts if we are to keep the world safe from any future threat no matter where they come from or how they are used."

The two brothers remained still before Vino asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Shadow the two teams and make sure that nothing too dangerous interferes with their investigation, make sure that you take care of the Organization's spies and... _try_ to keep it under control."

Looking at the two sternly, "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened with Hefty Dumpfry nor those misguided young men, again, would we?"

Gin looked away slightly while Vino rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Gin replied, "Yes sir."

"Good I gave Mickey a means to let you know where they are if they found the base in the South-East near Mt. Glenn." Ozpin told them, turning to face the city view again. The Dios brothers looked to each other before bowing to Ozpin and left the office.

* * *

Team RWBY and Team SDG remained in their initial expressions of shock or horror upon seeing who their guide for the week was.

Weiss, still in disbelief asked, "Professor Oobleck?"

"Your Majesty!?" Donald and Goofy asked, shocked, while shocking the natives to this world. The two approached and knelt before him. There stood a mouse, shorter than Donald but wearing a black coat. Team RWBY stared in disbelief and curiosity at the sight of the king that Donald and Goofy had been looking for before meeting Sora.

Feeling embarrassed, Mickey said, "Aw shucks…Come on guys, now's not the time for formalities."

"Your Majesty. Please have you seen Riku? What happened after you two were inside the door to the darkness? Where is he?" Sora asked, pleading to know what happened to his best friend.

Oobleck Talking fast, as he paces in front of the students. Interrupting the interrogation of Ozpin's guest, "Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, students, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And..."

He then zoomed up right to Weiss' face and emphasize on what to be called, "It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

He then quickly backs away. Weiss looks over at Blake, who is equally disturbed. The Atlesian heiress then said, "Uhhh..."

Oobleck then said, "Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!"

Then, as an afterthought to clarify he said, "...Schedule!"

Oobleck zipped off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Wow…" Donald thought aloud, "He's sure is fast."

"Dr. Oobleck's right, we can talk after we get this mission over with. Let's go." Mickey agreed as he hurried to the airship. Sora wanted to ask more but he had to agree that they were on a tight schedule, perhaps he'll find out more on what happened to Riku while on sight.

Ruby, still as positive and upbeat said, encouragingly to them, "Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck-"

She paused as she suddenly became as depressed as her team halfway through her speech "Okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

"Save the world?"

Ruby's and Sora's teams turned around to see team JNPR approaching the seven of them.

Being her usual dramatic-self, Nora asked, "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..."

Ren, for his part, simply crossed his arms and turned away from his ginger headed friend.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked looking between his classmates and friends.

Ruby was hesitant as she answered, "Oh, just outside the kingdom..."

"Hey! So are we!" Nora told them, excitedly.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha told her friends.

Ren then added, "We set out tomorrow."

"Then you can party with us tonight!" A familiar voice called, causing the eleven students to turn to see Neptune and Sun approach the three, or two, groups.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Sun said, as he showed the badges that he and Neptune received. Jaune, Goofy, Sora, and maybe Donald, were awestruck when hearing and seeing the badges.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun said as he hinted that while he liked all of the wildness, even he needs to be around an area that isn't too wild.

"Speak for ya selves."

Everyone turned to see Vino and Gin walking to them as Gin nodded, silently to the group as his older brother continued talking, "I'd rather go with you guys than stay here and help Ozpin, but Gin and I got our orders to study with him."

This confused Yang, not understanding as to why they were assigned to the headmaster when it's supposed to be a huntsmen. She needed to ask Vino this when they meet up again after this assignment's done.

"Well-" Ruby began, but was interrupted by a certain professor/doctor who appeared from the airship to call to Teams RWBY and SDG, much to their embarrassment, "Four minutes, students!"

Goes back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.

"Come fellas! No time to waste!" Mickey called before going inside. Instantly Donald and Goofy hurried to obey their king and longtime friend's orders.

"Well, uh..." Ruby tried to say something, but wasn't able to get the words out.

Sora threw a thumbs-up, covering for Ruby, "Wish us luck!"

With that, the friends disbanded, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission respective missions.

The airships flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines.

Yang looked to Oobleck as she commented, "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter."

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck stated, assuring them of his Huntsman training hasn't been lost.

Tilting her head in confusion, Ruby asked, "Like the mushroom?"

Blake, leaning over, explained, "Those are truffles"

Scratching her head in befuddlement, "Like the sprout?"

"Those are Brussels." Yang, clarified, also leaning over.

"Like the clamps?" Ruby asked, even more befuddled.

"Those are Mussels." Donald answered looking up at the red headed girl. Mickey glanced back, glad to see his friends with a group of good people in this world.

Oobleck decided to continue to explain, "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked, not understanding the importance of something like that in a hunting assignment.

Oobleck turned sharply on Weiss as he said, "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

The three man team nodded, understanding how important history is.

"And that means..?" Weiss asked, not understanding still.

Oobleck explained as he piloted the airship, "The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby answered.

Yang then began to continue explaining about what Mountain Glenn was, "That's right! It was an expansion of Vale..."

"But wasn't it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Donald asked, feeling sorry for the people that didn't make it.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck told them.

Blake then remarked, "And a likely place for a hideout."

"And it's-a good place to be gather'n Heartless." Goofy added.

Oobleck, adjusting his glasses and smiled, "Precisely!"

* * *

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, and Ruby all jump out of the craft with weaponsdrawn (minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister) before the ship flies away from the destruction.

Oobleck then called the attention of RWBY and SDG, "Ladies! Gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?

The two teams nod, but Oobleck suddenly looks at Sora, startling him, "Sora! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"Yeah, why do you have that anyways?" Donald asked, getting suspicious.

"This isn't my bag, its Ruby's." Sora said getting their teammates to look suspiciously to Ruby.

Ruby answered for the brunette, "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I told him not to.

Mickey looked up at the teacher and said, "She's not wrong..."

Oobleck nodded in agreement, "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-" Ruby said, trying to come up with a good excuse for why she didn't want to leave the bag out in the open.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." Oobleck asked, before he stopped as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the, adorable, uninvited guest.

Ruby then whispered to her dog through the side of her mouth, "Get back in the bag."

Zwei merely bark in response.

Oobleck stood silently before asking, "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?"

"I, uhh..." Ruby began to say before being interrupted.

"Genius!"

Ruby and Sora gave a confused shrug, before the history professor speeding past and snatching the pet away from Sora, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air, exclaiming, "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Zwei barks happily in his hands.

Ruby, after being stunned for the unexpected reaction, she proudly stated, "I'm a genius!"

Weiss and Yang both face palm at their grinning leader. Donald however sighed exasperatedly.

"But ah… won't it be dangerous for the lil fella to come with us?" Goofy asked, bringing up a good point.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked, wanting to get back on track, causing attention to be turned from Goofy.

Oobleck remembered what he was supposed to do, "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!"

Suddenly, he let go of Zwei, who was suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down. Oobleck placed his hands behind his back for a serious pose, "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

Ruby, just as confused as her teammates for the redundancy said by their teacher, "Uh, what?"

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck answered, still looking passed the seven students.

"What?!" Yang asked shocked as she turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street, joining them in unleashing their weapons. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the same way. They looked to the king but Mickey didn't even was don't anything, just remaining calm.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered in a harsh whisper,

"Huh?" Blake asked, lowering her weapon, Gambol Shroud, like everyone else to listen to the professor's reason to stop them.

"But why?" Donald asked, confused.

Oobleck explained his reasons for wanting them to stop their attack, "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"Those are what attracts the Heartless." Mickey added, reminding the three world hoping heroes of what the Heartless were made from.

"So... What now?" Ruby asked, confused.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck told them.

Blake looked back to the Hunstmen, "How long do we wait?"

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck told them before announcing the arrival of the pack. His sudden realization was true as five more Beowolves were already gathering with the first.

"What?" Weiss asked, shocked by this.

Oobleck then continued to state the obvious, "And now there's the Heartless."

"What?" Weiss asked, turning to see several regular Emblem Heartless. Oobleck, who read the reports on Heartless that Sora had given to his fellow staff member at the start of this semester, read that these particular kinds were known as Soldiers and Shadows. The Beowolves snarled and growled at the Heartless.

Oobleck then noticed and states the obvious again, "And now they've seen us."

"What?!" Weiss asked loudly.

Oobleck came right up to Weiss' ear to shout, "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked, getting Crescent Rose ready to fight.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck agreed.

Yang looked back at the doctor, asking, "What's the plan, then?"

The teams turned to their teacher as the creatures closed in.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck told them, confidently while Mickey nodded, smiling to his three friends.

Ruby swung Crescent Rose to prepare to shoot it, as she told her dog, "Cover your ears, Zwei!"

The dog does so, curling up into a ball.

A single Beowolf with several Soldiers and smiling Yang ran at one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out and destroying the Heartless in one fiery punch as they passed other. Several stop chasing after the party girl to focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attackers in half before slashing through another and cutting down on the Air-soldiers.

Behind the Faunus, Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops. A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force... while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. He stops to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two.

Sora, swinging his Keyblade, destroyed the Heartless that came his way, releasing the Hearts that were held captive by the darkness that made up the Heartless. Goofy swung himself around like a twister as he slammed against the Heartless and Grimm that came his way. Donald, after being chased by a Soldier and Beowolves, skidded to a halt and used his magic to rain lightning down on the, causing the Heartless to dissolve and the Grim to fall down, electrocuted. Mickey watched with Oobleck, who was amazed at seeing the Hearts flying high into the sky before disappearing, glittering like stars in the clear night sky.

Ruby lifted her weapon, commenting, "Heh. Piece of cake!"

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked, causing the seven of them to look at each other confused while Mickey smiled at their progress.

* * *

Continue they did, as Ruby cutting through some new enemies, Blake slicing her batch of enemies, Oobleck rooting through a plant as Grimm parts fall around him as Mickey was keeping eye out for any signs of an entrance to the hideout. He then stands to faces of tired Huntresses and Huntsmen.

As the newest batch of slain monster corpses had begun to smoke and dissolve, he happily cries, "Excellent work, people! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

As they follow Oobleck, Ruby sheathed her scythe and beckoning Zwei to follow. Yang, irritably, asked, "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" and a "King" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?"

"Yeah, your majesty... Don't want to help us too?" Sora asked, remembering clearly that Mickey had a Keyblade of his own when they met at the Door to Darkness.

Donald however shouted, "Sora! Don't be rude! His majesty doesn't need to fight unless he wants to."

Over his shoulder, Oobleck said, "Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!"

"And I'm afraid I can't go into action yet, we might still be watched." Mickey said, causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to remember that, when they last met him in Twilight Town, the Organization XIII may be watching on the lookout for Mickey so they understood.

Fully turns to the teams, Oobleck gave them some words of wisdom, "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, students. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!"

Viewing Yang's reluctantly-accepting face as well as Oobleck's serious rebuttal, "Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah..." Yang said, trying to sound more resolute with her answer, "O-Of course!"

Oobleck looked through his opaque glasses, not convinced, "Hmmm..."

* * *

The scene changes to the view of another victory for RWBY, SDG, and their mentor amid the noise of fired shots, flaring magic.

Oobleck, and Yang away from the group, as he asked, "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?"

"Huh?" Yang asked, under Oobleck's gaze, she answer, "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

Oobleck however cutting her off, "No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

Considering this, Yang then answered, "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

* * *

Later, Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss and Donald fought off Beowolves and Heartless below.

"And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked the heiress.

After she impaled the last foe on her blade and lets the body drop, "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

Oobleck, nodding, "Interesting."

Looking over to the duck, the doctor asked, "Donald, your king explained to me that you are his court's magician and hold a prestige title, why had you dropped everything when he left that letter to have you look for the key instead of guarding his home and family?"

"The King and I have been friend for years, I've learned to trust him to the best that I can. I also would do anything for him and everyone. I earned that title through my hard work and dedication to keeping everything I wanted to protect safe." Donald said, earning a heart warmed smile from Weiss. Oobleck nodded as he got what he needed from this group.

* * *

Oobleck jumped down, next to where Blake slashes a door down and released a flock of small Nevermores from the building, which she back-flipped under them before she shooting at them all with her weapon's pistol form.

Oobleck was, as he examines the inside of the doorway, asks, "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it." Blake told the professor as she looked back at him.

Oobleck however asked, "Very well. How?"

Suddenly, Blake became unable to answer, "I, Uh..."

Oobleck "Hmm's" to himself, then dashes away, leaving Blake to bow her head in troubled thought.

"And you Goofy, tell me: why do you fight even as you just now your king?" Oobleck asked curious.

Goofy panted from the fighting he did as he said, "It's-a because I've got-a job to do. My duty as-a captain of his majesty's guard is to protect'n others and that's what I want to do, even before he started the kingdom."

Oobleck nodded as he could tell the sincerity in the dog's words.

* * *

Later, Ruby was using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole turkey on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with. Sora, after fighting some Heartless came and smile at the antics while leaning against his Keyblade slightly. That is, until they spotted their teacher watching, causing the leaders of the teams to get back on focus and the silver eyed girl to quickly sheathed her weapon.

"Sorry! uhh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked as she and Sora looked nervously to the professor.

Oobleck thought for a moment as if he had gotten the answer he needed from the two team leaders before saying, "Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon."

He then threw his bag over to Yang, who grunted when she caught it, "You five, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby, Sora."

The three of them started to walk away from the rest of RWBY and SDG, who each look at their leaders, knowing what they'll be asked.

As Oobleck and Ruby round the corner of a building, she sees something that made her say, "Whaaaa..."

Sora when he caught up looked similar to Ruby and said, "Whoa…"

They saw the wide forest stretching below the ruin, and in the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees, Ruby then asks, "What is that? It looks awesome!"

"That, my dear students, is a Grimm." Oobleck informed the hood wearing student.

Ruby and Sora stared at the lumbering mass of monsters in amazement and awe before Ruby pulled out her gun, saying, "Let's kill it."

Oobleck looked back and dismissed the action, "I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size."

"But... What if it attacks us?" Sora asked, showing how he doesn't go look for a fight but will fight if he must.

"Fret not, Sora; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather, unlike the Heartless, not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." Oobleck explained to the pair as one of the Goliaths, the leader, swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, its eyes glowed as fiery red as any other Grimm.

Ruby then looked back and asks, "Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?"

"Waiting." Oobleck answered

As Sora was about to ask what they were waiting for, the Goliath turns its head forward again and moves on with its kin. Oobleck turns around and walks away as well, and Ruby puts away her weapon, not moving. Sora was moving to walk away as well. However before they could continue something large appeared before the Goliaths. It was a Heartless, a massive, quadrupedal Heartless. Its body was predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs are violet. Each of the Behemoth's legs had two toes with black claws. It had two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that are white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The Behemoth's conical, black horn is on its forehead. Like most other Heartless, it has yellow eyes and a jagged maw. Its Heartless emblem is on its chest.

"What is that?" Ruby asked surprised, as Oobleck turned back around to watch this new Heartless appearing.

Sora began sweating, haven't had to see a Heartless like that in a year, "A Heartless… a real Behemoth. It's powerful."

"What's it gonna do?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

The Behemoth roared as it began pawing at the ground beneath it as it looked as though it's about to charge. The Goliaths look and looked as they were getting ready to fight as well. This action confused them as Ruby asked, "I thought the Grimm and the Heartless were on the same side."

"Hmm… If I had to guess the Grimm must have feel as though that the Heartless are invading on their territory and are fighting them like any naturally born creature would about their home." Oobleck theorized, which was proven true as the Behemoth charged, its head lowered to make the horn in front of it.

The Goliaths got out of the way, as the Behemoth charged and missed. It roared as it gathered energy into its horn and shot it at the Goliaths. Three of them grabed trees and flew them into the air to take the shots from the Heartless' energy attack while two of the Goliaths went and tackled the Behemoth to the ground. This bought the other three Goliaths time to come over and used their trunks to grab the legs of the Heartless as they and one more began pulling the legs away. The Heartless roared as it tried to use its magic to make a storm of lightning at the Grimm to get them off but the fifth one used a tree to make the lightning strike it instead of the other Goliaths. The four continued pulling until the Heartless exploded into darkness, as a large heart flew out and disappeared, shimmering before disappearing into darkness.

When the Heartless was battling the Goliaths, the three humans stared in obvious expressions on what had just happened. Sora was staring with wide-eyed surprise, Ruby was shocked, and Oobleck nodded as he saw the result of his theory begin prove true. He then began walking away again as he stated, "I believe that just proved my theory."

Ruby after seeing how the Goliaths, with Sora, were able to work together and cooperate, "Doctor Oobleck?

"Hmm?" Oobleck asked looking back.

Ruby and Sora caught up as the girl spoke, "We were wondering..."

Oobleck stopped walking and turned back to them, "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"

Ruby seemed puzzled by that before saying, "A-Actually, we were wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Yeah, why did you want to fight?" Sora asked, curious himself.

Oobleck stopped before gesturing to the scene around them, "Look around and tell me what you see."

The two took a look around as Ruby said, "Lots of old buildings."

"Uh, empty streets..." Sora guessed looking around.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck said, as he continued walking with Ruby and Sora on each side of him and Zwei at their heels, "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger."

He then stopped as he said his final answer, "I am a Huntsman, Ruby, Sora, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be."

He then continued walking as the two watched him.

* * *

Back at the building, the team has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up. Mickey had left to put up a barrier of light to keep the Heartless to attack them while they slept.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything..." Yang grunted, annoyed by how much ground they covered while fighting all of those monsters.

"And we searched everywhere." Goofy looked down sadly.

Blake looked to their friends while telling them, "We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

Weiss then snapped off-topic, "That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" Blake and Donald asked, confused.

Weiss paused before telling her teammates and friends, "Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang replied, confused as to what she was trying to make sense of the question she was asked by her teacher.

"I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake confessed, feeling as confused as her teammates.

Donald and Goofy were silent as they knew what they wanted to do and why they do it.

Yang looked back as she asked, "Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?"

The girls, however, merely stare in silence. From his spot Mickey smiled, glad to have seen them thinking deeply about the reasons why they fight.

Suddenly, Oobleck came rushing into the room, "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

"Fire!" Ruby said as she came in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei and Sora, "So... warm..."

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked looking among the seven.

Ruby lifted an arm while still looking into the fire, simply answering, "Yo."

Oobleck rushes off, and Ruby gets up to go over to her lookout point.

As her sister passed, Yang stopped Ruby and Sora, asking, "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? Or why you decided to go to different worlds to help save them? I mean... what did you guys tell him?"

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" Ruby told them. Then without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way.

Yang looked back to Sora who said, "He didn't ask us anything... Sorry."

Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to fall sleep, Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all three Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there. Sora, Donald and Goofy were sleeping peacefully while their friends were wondering why they were there.

Ruby, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei goes over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. She petted Zwei on his back, telling him, "Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow."

Master and pet look out onto the rubble and stare in silence on what they hope to find.

* * *

(What did you all think? I would like to know? and Im sorry again for taking especially long with these updates with my new schedule, please be patient with me as I try to find a balance between classes and writing. I have not given up on any of my stories, or those I said I would write for a friend, I and trying to get my work done. Until then Please let me know what you think. Oh yeah, about the Intermission... I just needed to do that, sorry for any confusion. until then have a good fall.)


	6. Mountian Glenn, No Brakes

(Hey everyone, How's it going? I know it may not have been a long time since I last posted but it's just going to get rougher for me to writer for the next few months. hopefully in the next few months and around December I might be able to post more.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They are the property of their respective owners. the only ones I do own are Vino, Gin, and Wolfe, my OCs.

What will our heroes find today involving the White Fang, Torchwick, or even the Heartless?)

* * *

General James Ironwood looking out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings. Walking up from behind him was Glynda Goodwitch who asked, "Trouble sleeping?"

Ironwood looked back, gripping his shoulder with the gloved hand as he said, "Arm was acting up."

Glynda, however didn't buy it as she said, "Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance."

She said, approaching all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned, "What's wrong?"

Ironwood sighs before explaining his grievances, "I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark. Especially when he made that alliance with a world where their intentions may not be as they seem no matter how much their... king says..."

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." Glynda told him, exasperatedly.

Ironwood laughed humorously, "That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively. Especially with the weapon that should be in more capable hands.""

Glynda then placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it."

the blond haired woman in glasses then dropped her hand as they stare into the distance together, "Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering. And he among all of us knows more about that weapon and other worlds than any of us could dream of."

Ironwood remained silent as he thought about what Glynda said, his thoughts on the darker side of the Keyblade's legend.

* * *

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looked up briefly at the young girl who had it in her red cross-hair scope, but Ruby Rose lowered her weapon and sighed in tiredness at she kept lookout over the destruction. The rest of her team and friends were lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Oobleck was higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. King Mickey was laying on his side on his mat while next to the huntsman. The three members of RWBY had their eyes closed, but Yang was the first to stop pretending as she asked, "Blake, are you awake?"

"Yeah." Blake replied, giving clear notice that she had stopped pretending to sleep as well.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked, the question that Oobleck asked them made it impossible for her to even get a wink of sleep.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake answered.

Yang looked up at her partner and asked, "You think?"

"No." Blake said, truthfully.

Yang, briefly looked down, before asking her other teammate, "Weiss, are you awake?"

Weiss, snapped, "Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he..."

Weiss then sighed as she spoke about what she had told her teacher hours before, "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake bluntly told her white haired teammate.

Weiss hastily sat up as she said, "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that." Blake explained looking up at the ceiling as the light and shadows of the fire resembled a certain emblem of the very man who Blake was telling her teammates about.

She then asked, "When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang assured the cat Faunus.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" Blake lamented loudly, well more in frustration.

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang admitted, turning to lay on his belly as she thought about her lack of a drive in her choices, she then confessed her own reasons for doing what she does, "I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that."

She then paused before confessing, "I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"I don't know about Sora and his friends but they seem to know exactly what they wanted to do, and seems to take solace in the fact that they were able to just help someone with nothing expected in return. I mean, you all heard how that Keyblade of Sora's chose him..." Yang broke off, thinking about what it is to be worthy.

"Is it because of who he is that made a weapon like that choose him? Does it seem that way to you two?" Yang asked her two friends.

The other two nodded, now regretting how they acted to their friends when the three man team told them the truth about themselves, the Heartless, and even other worlds. Blake, especially felt regret, especially how their secret seems to over shadows hers immensely. Weiss had told Blake how even though she and the others were confused about Blake's intentions about hiding who and what she was, Sora, however, was adamant that she was a good person.

Weiss then, sat up, pointing out, "Well, she and Sora are still just kids."

"They're only two years younger. We're all kids. Donald and Goofy seem older than they let on though." Blake corrected the heiress, sitting up herself.

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" Yang told them, gesturing to the scene around them as she laid on her side.

Blake, said, "It's the life we chose."

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second. Like how Sora and his team fight." Weiss told them, her voice filled with a new drive.

The three huntresses looked back to the sleeping keyblade wielder as Blake remarked, "He really is one of a kind..."

Both Weiss and Yang nodded before trying to go back to sleep.

The apparently-sleeping Oobleck and Mickey had a small smile when Weiss finished talking.

* * *

In a dark cavern stood too figures, the huge blimp of a man with dog like features towered over the young man with wolf ears. It would seem to anyone that was listening in that they were having a disagreement or argument of some kind.

"Alright, bozo. Why don't you call your pets off and tell 'em to leave my Heartless alone!" The big dog, Pete snapped as he waved his huge hands as if it was an easy task.

The wolf-eared young man, the same one that was with Cinder in the infiltration of the CCT in Beacon, snarled, "No! *growls* You order Heartless *snarls* to leave brothers alone!"

(AN: Because of how Wolfe's speech is similar to Dinobot's was (From Beast Wars) I'm going to put either *growls* or *snarls* as he speaks so don't worry.)

"Why I otta!" Pete snapped as he swung his arm getting ready to slug the wolf-eared young man, who was beginning to transform into the mask-less Beowolf, when a flash of green fire went off between them.

The two turned to see Maleficent standing there as she looked angry, "What are you two fools doing?"

"Well, ma'am, I was telling this wolf-eared Faunus to order the Grimm to leave the Heartless alone-" Pete began to explain but was interrupted by the very person that he was talking about.

"I'm no Faunus!" the Wolf-eared said, snarling viciously at Pete again.

Maleficent wasn't amused, she looked to Pete before reminding him, "We need their cooperation in order to blanket this world in Darkness. As you already know, the more the inheritance of this world feel negative emotions it will draw more Grimm, and the stronger their darkness grows the more the Heartless will come to this world. And after my defeat many Heartless were destroyed so we must regrow our numbers."

"I understand that, Maleficent, but because of those things the Heartless are being attacked left and right. Heck there are now some that are both Grimm and Heartless." Pete tried to say, but Maleficent gave him a glare to make him stop talking.

Turning her attention back to the Wolf-eared young man, Maleficent spoke, "I hope you do not take Pete's ill temper as any warnings to not trust us, dear Wolfe. We are in desperate need of your leadership over your kin."

The young man, Wolfe, glared at the witch, unlike Cinder and the others in her group, Wolfe does not trust Maleficent in the slightest. He cannot deny that it was because of her magic that he was able to walk around with the Humans and Faunus as one of their own as well as speak their language... to a certain extent. Wolfe narrowed his eyes before commenting, "You help Cinder, *snarls* I help you..."

"And I shall, after all. I see her as my own daughter." Maleficent assured, placing a hand on his cheek like she did with Riku before his betrayal. Wolfe narrowed his eyes more before walking away his body returning to its Faunus like appearance.

Pete glared after the young man before muttering, "I don't trust that guy... I mean when we found him he was livin' like 'em Grimm things. It's like he wants to fight."

"Of course not! The dark creatures of this world give off a feeling of danger and distrust. It's natural for you feel that way. However his presence does seem to have made Cinder more cooperative, but also made her heart brighter... We will remain allies with him until we have completed our objective and then, do away with the abomination that he is." Maleficent said to her witless ally before walking away.

* * *

Time passed and Yang had took up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up, sleepily say, "Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed."

Zwei ran off, causing Ruby to shout after him, "Zwei! Zwei!"

Seeing that the dog didn't return, Ruby groaned and went after him. She then poked her head from the doorway, out of the building, looking for Zwei, as she calls in a whisper, "Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei!"

Ruby spots Zwei urinating on some ruins, "huh?"

She went over and said to him, "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

Zwei barked as he went to his owner, who picked him up in her arms.

"What was that?"

Having heard an unfamiliar voice, Ruby sneaked to hide behind some ruins.

"What was what?" Another voice asked as Ruby peaked over to see two White Fang guards standing there, rifles

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or one of those dog Heartless." The first guard said as he looked back to his partner.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." His buddy told him, the two began walking away from the ruins off in a direction away from where Ruby was hiding. Ruby looked back, silently thing about telling her teammates and friends on what was happening but decided to follow them.

As the White Fang guards walked away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. The two began to talk as they walked back to their base.

"You know that guy with the weird clothes? How come he's able to order the Grimm around and spends time with those monsters than his own kind?"

"Beats me. The boss doesn't seem to understand either, but if he's able to order the Grimm to stay away from our base then don't look at a gift horse in the mouth. "

"What about that green skinned human woman and the big guy with the dog ears? Can we really trust them or those things they brought?"

"Do you really want to ask the boss about those two? She's just creepy enough to not want to ask why she and the other guy's helping us. "

They eventually reached a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hid behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby asked, telling Zwei how to communicate with her.

The sound of the door closing echoes out, causing Zwei to bark, once. Ruby then set her dog down as she looked at him, excitedly.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby cheered in a whisper, she then brought out her scroll and tried to call her teammates. However, the screen shows Low Signal.

"Aw man!" Ruby complained as she pocketed the scroll and told Zwei, "Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly began to sink before caving in. Ruby grabbed onto a ledge and caught Zwei. She tossed him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up.

However, the ledge she was holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. She lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and what she saw was amazing, underground ruins of buildings all around.

As she got up, a nearby door burst open to reveal two other White Fang guards and several Emblem Heartless.

"Freeze!" The White Fang guard, with glasses over his mask, ordered.

"Where did she come from?" His partner asked, as the two White Fang members walk forward, Ruby backed away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, little girl." A guard said as he, his partner, and the Heartless approached, the flyers moved to surround her from behind as the Soldiers came up to assist the two Faunus.

Ruby reached back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. Both guards approach her, and one of them grabs her arm.

"Hey! Hands off!" Ruby shouted, jerking her arm out of the guard's hand and starts punching him. It had very little effect, and he punched her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

White Fang guard with the glasses then told his comrade, "The boss is gonna want to see this one..."

The guard that had punched Ruby, kicked her in the head hard enough to knock her out.

* * *

Yang yawned and stretched her arms as she approached the camp fire and began to change watch, "Hey Weiss, it's your..."

She stopped and realized someone was missing, "Ruby?"

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked, loud enough to wake the others up.

Oobleck zipped into view as he asked, "What?"

"I haven't seen her." Sora told her.

"Maybe she went sleep walking." Donald suggested.

"Is it morn'n already?" Goofy asked, still asleep.

Zwei came running into the room, barking.

"Zwei?" Yang asked, kneeling to pet the dog who whined.

Getting up, Blake asked, "What's going on?"

"Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble." Oobleck ordered, the remaining six did so.

* * *

Ruby awoke to the two White Fang guards who caught her, dragging her by both arms through the underground city. All around her, White Fang members and Heartless were at work, doing various things, such as one member was piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. The Heartless, being used to do much of the heavy lifting and carrying of things. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device in a train car.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" The White Fang asked the other incredulously.

"Sorry sir!" The other answered, nervously.

The two who caught Ruby stopped as the the White Fang with the glasses called, looking around the area, "Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!"

Inside of a train car, a familiar voice answered, "Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day with that dog-eared freak complaining about his brothers being harassed by the Heartless. Or that overgrown dog-man whining about the Heartless being attacked by the Grimm."

"Uh, it's a little girl?" The glasses wearing Faunus, identified as Perry, answered, unsure if it was good or bad.

Roman Torchwick leaned out through the doorway and sees Ruby, inhaling, he answered his subordinate, "That would be bad."

* * *

Zwei led Oobleck and Ruby's teammates to the hole that Ruby fell into, and Yang spotted her sister's weapon, Crescent Rose, next to the hole as she informed the group, "Ruby's scythe!"

"Oh no." Blake remarked, knowing that's not a good sign.

"I hope she's oaky..." Goofy said, worried for the red headed girl.

Weiss approached the hole as she asked, "Do you think she fell?"

Oobleck sped over as he looked up and asked, "Fell?"

"Down there." Weiss pointed out, looking down at the hole.

"I hope not..." Donald said, concerned, looking down into the hole as well.

Oobleck looked down at the hole as he remarked, "Oh my."

He stood up straight before saying, as if an answer to a problem he had was answered, "Of course! Of course! OF COURSE! OF COURSE!"

"What is it?" Blake asked, alarmed by the outburst from her teacher.

"Yeah, what?" Sora asked, anxious.

Oobleck, ignoring their questions, walked behind them exclaiming, loudly, "How could I be so stupid?!"

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked, fear for her sister growing.

Oobleck zoomed into Yang's face"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm!"

Zipping over to Blake he continued, "Previously home to thousands of people!"

Zipping over to Sora he explained, "Working people commuting to the city, the main city!"

To Yang, "Developed a subway system to the inner city!"

Oobleck went over to Weiss and said, "Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter!"

He then zipped over to Mickey, "City evacuates into the metro tunnels-"

Turning away from everyone he asked no one in particular, "And what do they find?"

Squatting down to face Zwei, Oobleck answered, "The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

Zwei simply licked his pointing finger while Yang asked, "Doc, what are you saying?"

Oobleck zipped over to Yang, his arms on her shoulders as he told her, "My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!"

Yang and everyone's eyes widen at the fast speaking doctor emphasizing the underground part.

Oobleck sped passed the group as Blake asked, "They've been working in caves?"

"But, uh... wouldn't the Heartless and Grimm be getting at them to cover all that, there, umm... space?" Goofy asked, thinking about everything that the speedy doctor said.

Oobleck waved his hands as he revealed, "No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start!"

Everyone approached the hole while Oobleck concluded, "As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"An underground village?" Yang asked loudly, causing Sora's group to look surprised by that information.

Mickey was silent throughout this as he left the historical things to Oobleck, given that the human knew more about this world's history than the mouse king does at the moment.

Oobleck nodded, "In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until..."

He stopped before solemnly told the group what happened next, "An explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm."

Everyone was silent in grief as Oobleck finished the story, "After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb"

Sora clenched his fists tightly as he asks, "How could anyone do such a thing..."

"It's not easy, Sora. But sometimes people cannot find the means to do the right thing..." Mickey told the Keyblade wielding teen.

"If Ruby is down there," Oobleck pulled out his canteen, causing it to explain into a club like bat as his weapon. He then said,"We must find her..."

Everyone nodded as they, one by one, jumped into the hole to save their teammate and comrade. Mickey, being the last one, summoned his Keyblade and shot a beam of light into the sky.

* * *

Some distance away stood both Gin and Vino who were tailing both Team RWBY and Team SDG at a distance were clearing some of the Grimm and Heartless hanging around before spotting the flare.

"His majesty's signal." Gin informed his brother who was choking the life out of a Shadow Heartless as he squeezed and it exploded into darkness.

Grinning, Vino looked up and said, "It's coming from Mount Glenn. Message Ozpin. We're going hunting."

With that the two brothers began running towards the flare as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the underground village, Ruby was seen being thrown across the floor by Roman.

Laughing, Torchwick sarcastically remarked, "Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours."

Ruby growled as she got up and charges at Torchwick, which he simply sidestepped out of the way, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor.

Torchwick laughed again as he turned to the White Fang member, Perry, "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this."

Perry raised his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs. The criminal then walked over to Ruby and aimed his weapon's butt at her, "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"

Ruby growled and uses her Semblance to escape Torchwick and his goons, running for an exit. Torchwick looked around, briefly startled, as he exclaimed loudly, "Whoa!"

Smiling, Torchwick span his cane in his hands, and aiming the handle at Ruby. He fired the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Torchwick to pull her back.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Torchwick commented, getting ready to beat the girl more.

A loud explosion was heard, causing Torchwick to look up, seeing the cloud of smoke, "Oh, what the..."

Looking back to Perry and the other White Fang members Torchwick requested, "Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something."

Perry nods and was just going to investigate the explosion just as another went off. Catching everyone's attention.

Annoyed, Torchwick asked, "WHAT is going on here?!"

A third explosion happened and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Mickey, Blake, Yang, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Zwei and Oobleck run around the corner, much to the ginger headed criminal's annoyance. Ruby decides to take this moment to escape again. She jumped on Torchwick, her feet on his shoulders, she used her hands to pull his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends.

Torchwick readjusting his hat and glared after Ruby, shouting, "Somebody kill her!"

Roman, with the butt of his cane opening up to reveal the barrel again as well as a cross-hairs lens, and the White Fang around him open fire on Ruby, which she dodges and weaves between. The Heartless with the speed power went after the red hood wearing girl.

Torchwick growling angrily, making the darkness in his heart grow, before he turned to the White Fang member next to him to order, "Attach this car and spread the word: We're starting the train."

"But we're not finished!" The White Fang member protested.

He however got pinned to the side of the wall of the cart as Torchwick threatened, with his cane, Melodic Cudgel, pointing at he Faunus' head, "Do it or you're finished!"

Ruby kept running, avoiding the gunshots and any magic shot at him by the Heartless, but screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members and Heartless. A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and destroying the nearby Heartless to reveal Yang and Sora behind them.

Ruby jumped into her sister's arms as she cried, happily, "Ruby!"

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Did he hurt you?" Sora asked, concerned too.

Ruby however told them, "I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there.

"What?" Blake asked, surprised, even as she handed Ruby her weapon back.

"Androids, mechs, Heartless, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby told them, getting Crescent Rose ready for combat.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck dismissed, thinking it was impossible for anyone to use the train system with one of the ways blocked.

Suddenly the PA across the village came to life as Torchwick ordered, _"Get to your places, we are leaving now!"_

The train began moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang pointed out.

"And in a hurry too." Donald added.

Ruby pulled out her scroll, telling them, "We need backup. Let me call Jaune."

Yang pulled out her scroll, calling Vino but their scrolls flashed Low Signal on their screens.

"I can't get through!" Ruby told them.

Yang growled annoyed as she spat, "Me neither."

Goofy looked and asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Oobleck looked after the train through his glasses, he then told them, "I believe we only have one option..."

Ruby, turning around, looking at the retreating train, declared, "We're stopping that train!"

* * *

The train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with mechs and containing Heartless nearby. A White Fang member, standing on the train heard a noise and looked outside the train to see something red. He brings out a radio mic as he said, "I think they're on the-"

The White Fang member suddenly fell off the train as Oobleck had hit him in the head with his weapon.

* * *

Torchwick stood in the front of the train as a White Fang member rushes in, reporting, "Boss! They made it on the train!"

Sighing, Torchwick turned and ordered, "Then grab some cargo, and Heartless, and get them off the train!"

The White Fang member nodded and leaves to carry out Torchwick's orders.

"Man, animals, every one of them." Torchwick grumbled in annoyance at the kind of people he had to work with.

Torchwick however looked awkwardly at the White Fang member, with elephant tusks poking from under his mask on his cheeks, sitting next to him and corrected himself, "Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

The Faunus nodded as he went back to work.

* * *

Team RWBY, Team SDG, Mickey, and Oobleck stood on top of the train's caboose. Weiss held the hatch on top of the car open while the doctor gave the teams their order, "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"

"Be careful not to fall off." Mickey warned, not wanting to loose any of them.

Weiss however spotted something inside and asked, nervously, "Err... Professor?"

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected sternly.

Weiss pointed down a hatch into the train and asked, "What's that?"

Kneeling down to take a look, Oobleck answered, "That my dear... appears to be a bomb."

Team RWBY and SDG all cringe away from the hatch. Ruby noticed something as she pointed passed her friends, further on the train, "We've got baddies!"

Dozens of White Fang members , and Heartless could be seen climbing, or appearing onto the top of the train. Oobleck nodded before reassuring, "Well, I didn't expect them to go-"

He was interrupted when the bomb underneath them charged up and started beeping, "-easy on us."

Mickey looked up and said, "Time to go!"

As the ten of them started running away, towards the approaching enemies, Oobleck stopped Blake and Donald, "Blake! Donald! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

She nodded, "On it."

"Okay!" Donald sad as he and Blake jumped down onto the connectors and were about ready to freeze and cut the connection when the connection comes loose on its own.

"Huh?" Blake and Donald asked, confused.

Looking up, Donald reported, "It decoupled itself!"

Oobleck looked back down as he asked, shocked, "What?!"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang guessed as Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel.

"That's not good..." Oobleck said, seeing the wide hole in the tunnel's ceiling.

Standing next to another open hatch, Ruby told them, "Err, neither is this!"

Shocked, Blake asked, "Another bomb?!"

Oobleck looked around and ran to the next train car as he said loudly, fear growing on what he believed that Torchwick was planning, "No. No. No."

He opened the hatch on the car he was on and looked in. Seeing what he feared, Oobleck turned to his students and yelled back, "They ALL have bombs!"

"Oh no..." Mickey said, his face becoming one of worry.

The bomb under Team RWBY and SDG charged up and started beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing the nine of them to run to the next car.

Yang shook her head as she shouted, "This doesn't make sense!"

"Why do they all have bombs?!" Sora asked, not understand as well.

The White Fang members climbing the train can be seen again.

"Get the humans!" A White Fang member with deer antlers shouted, anger in her voice.

Team RWBY and SDG jump forward to fight the incoming White Fang members as well as the Heartless. Oobleck turns around and watches the detached train car explode. Only this time it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

"Oh, dear..." Oobleck breathed, seeing the vast number of Grimm as the horde of Grimm, the majority of them being reptilian, begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck told the group.

"What?" Weiss asked shocked.

"It's the cars!" Mickey told them as Oobleck explained the enemy's plan, "His Highness is correct! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

Blake then said, "That's insane!"

Another train car detaches itself, resulting in an explosion. that not only brought more Grimm, but two familiar young men.

Getting up Vino asked, "What the Hell happened?!"

Gin studied the area and said, "Aparently we were brought to an underground tunnel."

"I can see that!" Vino snapped before seeing a train, 'A train?'

He then spotted something with his eyes and his expression became one of surprise, "YANG!"

Gin looked to his brother before to the train as he said, "Well. We found them."

Vino ignored Gin as he got up and hurried to the train, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Gin sighed, not understanding why his brother is pushing himself to the extreme like this as he got up, used his Semblance to increase his physical speed and caught up. The two Dios brothers hurried to catch up with the train

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck to them before looking to Weiss, Goofy, Blake, Mickey, Donald, and Yang, and ordered, "You six, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" The leader of team RWBY asked, gesturing to herself and Sora as well as Oobleck.

The Huntsman stood there, arms akimbo as he said, "We're going to stop this train."

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby remarked, making Oobleck feel silly.

The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladins, while others began to summoner even more monsters and stronger Heartless, they jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Sora, Zwei, and Oobleck are were seen running where Oobleck noticed ad alerted, "Up ahead!"

A Paladin and a Heartless looking like a suit of armor with two blades on either arm in place of hands... or claws were seen charging towards them. seeing the Paladin and Heartless, Oobleck, stating the obvious, "We got a problem!"

Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barked, signalling that he's ready to attack. He jumped and flipped in the air, and Oobleck batted him, Sora's eyes felt like bulging out when he saw Zwei turn into a small fireball. The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack.

The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and explodes when it hits a barricade. the Heartless appeared in front of Zwei, its blades aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple jets of fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly destroyed the Heartless with ease.

Ruby and Sora caught up with them while the Keyblade wielder said, in amazement, "Whoa..."

* * *

Down below, Yang, Donald, Weiss, Goofy, Mickey, and Blake enter the train car.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang told her teammates

"No backing out now." Donald added.

Weiss reaches into her pouch and gave Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials, "Here, this should help you."

Blake slides the mag into her weapon, and then the six of them charge forward. Suddenly, the girl with Torchwick, Neopolitan, drops from the ceiling and blocks their path.

"You five go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said, wanting to fight the girl with the brow and pink hair.

"Not alone, you're not." Donald said as he got his wand ready.

Blake, Mickey, Goofy, and Weiss proceed forward. As Neo prepared for their attack, Yang fires a round, combined with Donald's Firga spell, to distract her, allowing the other four to continue. Yang steps forward, towering her short opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile. Donald stood with Yang as he got ready to fight as well. The three begin their fight.

Yang went charging in, jabbing with her arms, Neo however evaded them all while flipping harmlessly over the fira and blizzardra spells sent at her by Donald. Yang took this chance to charge at the silent girl again, but Neo used her umbrella to block her next flurry of attacks before delivering a kick that sent Yang to the ground.

Thinking quickly, Donald raided his wand to the air and cried, "THUNDER!"

A bolt of lightning came down only to be intercepted by a small, a smooth, conical, yellow body and a Heartless emblem is emblazoned on its chest. The top of its body flares outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. It also wears a conical, orange hat that has a jagged brim and a thin, long, like a lightning rod, very thin, useless legs, with three small toes. The lightning did no damage to it as it floated there. Three more Heartless appeared, a red one, a blue one, and a green one, with the same body type as the one that blocked Donald's thunder magic. The four Heartless, Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, and Green Requiem floated evenly around Neo as she smirked down at the duck before at Yang.

Gritting her Teeth, Yang growled angrily. Neo then flipped up to deliver a powerful downwards kick at the blond who dodged. As Yang got up she then thrust forward, attempted to slug the girl hard, but Neo grabbed her arm, bent it over her shoulder and kicked Yang in the face with her leg before pushing herself away from hr blond opponent and pushed her foot hard into Yang's gut, sending her to the floor.

Donald was trying everything he could to break through the Heartless being used as magical shields by Neo as the mixed matched hair girl fought Yang. The fight looked one sided as Neo wasn't even using her Semblance in this fight.

"Hold on, Yang!" Donald cried as he tried to use his magic in a random order but the Three Heartless used themselves to take the impact and absorb their respective elements.

Yang did try to get a edge on Neo but the blond brawler couldn't get a hit in on the petite girl. She tried to use her Gauntlets, Ember Celica, in the fight, but Neo used her umbrella to block one shot after the other. Having had enough Yang fired at the ground, attempting to trip Neo up, however it did little good as Neo black flipped twice before sitting on one of the crates and opening her umbrella, Neo crossed one leg over the other, smirking confidently.

* * *

In the next train car, Blake, Goofy, Mickey, and Weiss were seen running, and then look at each other when they heard the sound of revving up ahead. A figure is seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor. The White Fang Lieutenant was revealed to be the one carrying the large weapon when he stepped into the light.

Weiss looked to her friends as she said, "You guys go on ahead!"

"Got it!" Blake, Mickey, and Goofy said as they continued running.

The lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he held up his chainsaw. The two Huntresses-in-training and two Disney Castle residents, charge forward, with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward. Weiss delivered multiple strikes at the lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiles at Blake as she proceeds to the next car. The lieutenant gets back up, again chuckling menacingly.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..." The lieutenant mused, the hint of murder in his voice as he held his weapon ready.

Weiss held up her weapon, Myrtenaster, in en garde. Goofy came rushing back as he said, holding up his shield, "Not while I'm-a here!"

"Makes no difference if you're one of us or not. You both will die." The lieutenant declared just as two Heartless appeared.

These Heartless were unlike the more bestial ones that Weiss and the others saw, something about them made them appear more... sinister as the two possessed black skin, a similar muscular frame, and a heart-shaped hole in their torsos, but are small and more embellished. They have sharp purple and blue horns that form the outline of a curled heart. They also have small blue bat-like wings on their back, gold-tipped feathered wings on their forearms, and bluish-purple fireballs under their feet, presumably assisting them in their fast movements and tying into their dark fire attack. Their long tails appear scaly, and end in a sharp, crescent-shaped blade. Both had a sword in one hand as they floated next to their summoner.

Goofy and Weiss prepared themselves for their fight.

* * *

In the next train car, Blake and Mickey stopped as the cat Faunus gritted her teeth when she was greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hello, kitty cat. You miss me?" Torchwick asked, spinning his cane in his hand.

"You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk..." Torchwick taunted, as he can't help but mess with Blake, while resting his cane over his shoulder.

"Well well well, if it isn't the pipsqueak King." The loud and bumbling voice of Pete was heard as the large dogman walked over, next to Torchwick.

Mickey however narrowed his eyes, "Pete!"

Pete let out a laugh, "You betcha! You're playing with the big boys now!"

Blake charged forward to attack, starting their brief battle. Mickey, summoning his Keyblade, which resembled Sora's but the colors were reversed, provided support by keeping Pete distracted. She used her Semblance, with the aid of one of the Dust shells, to make a fiery version of his copy which exploded as soon as Torchwick's cane came in contact with it. While the criminal was sent flying, Blake jumped up and used her weapon to knock him down.

Mickey was using his size and agility to avoid Pete's thick and powerful arms. Pete then snapped, "Hold still ya lil twerp!"

"Pete stop! We used to be friends!" Mickey pleaded while Pete laughed and continued his assault.

Torchwick fired with his cane, but Blake used another of her copies with a stone Dust shell to make a rock shield which took the shot for her. Blake charged, both the sheath and her actual weapon in both hands. Torchwick saw this, swung but got her copy instead. Blake landed and when he attempts to get back up, Blake steps on his chest and points her sword at his throat.

chuckling nervously, Torchwick said, calmly, "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it..."

After getting Pete to knock himself out, Mickey noticed and cried, "Blake, no!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss and Goofy were still fighting the lieutenant with the aid of the two Heartless, the Invisibles. With the power of their swords, tails and dark energy attacks, it was a difficult fight, especially as Goofy had to help protect Weiss from the White Fang lieutenant who seems to be focused on fighting the snow haired heiress. Things took a turn for the worst when time suddenly seems to slow down. the two Invisibles shot dark spheres of energy at Goofy who was blocking with his shield

"C'mere, princess!" The Lieutenant roared grabbing Weiss' face and slams her into the floor, knocking her unconscious. He then throws her in the air, readying to hit her with his chainsaw...

Unfortunately for him, Goofy tossed his shield like a Frisbee which caused the Faunus' weapon to be bounced away while Weiss fell on the floor.

The shield bounced back to it's owner who then charged at the lieutenant, sending the large Faunus man feet away, causing him to become confused while an Invisible flew over and and swung with it's sword. Goofy blocked it before giving it an uppercut. The second Invisble then thrust its sword into the ground, enacting it's curse. the ring of dark fire appeared around Goofy. Before time was up, Goofy jumped over the ring and hurried to Weiss, "WEISS!"

The first Invisible blocked Goofy's path as the second reappeared and floated over to box the captain of the guard in.

* * *

Yang's and Donald's fight was still going badly and soon ends when Neo manages to threw Yang into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious. Neo turns around to approach Yang...

"YANG!" Donald cried, trying to wake the blond girl up. The four magic based Heartless floated menacingly to the Court's magician, ready to finishing him off.

From Yang, Donald and her friends entered Gin Pollux Dios, his eyes were closed when he stood up, getting a good read on the Heartless' dark auras and Neo's aura. Gin's aura became visible to anyone who saw before it became a pale green.

* * *

Torchwick was still being held down by Blake, he grunted as she points her blade at his throat. trying to talk his way out of it, Torchwick tried, again, to convince Blake to either let him go or give up the fight, "Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?"

"Blake, don't do it. You beat him, that's enough." Mickey pleaded, trying to reach the angered Faunus.

"Fat chance. Bet when dem folks find out that tabby there was a White Fang their gonna do all kinds of horrible things to her. Making her darkness grows until she becomes a Heartless!" Pete jabbed.

As she grits her teeth at Torchwick's and Pete's words, Blake and Mickey heard the door from the previous train car open behind her. An unconscious Weiss is thrown to the floor, with the Lieutenant emerging from the doorway, holding his chainsaw.

"So what's it gonna be, Blake?" Torchwick asked, tauntingly.

She sheaths Gambol Shroud and kicks Roman in the face, knocking him unconscious. Blake goes over to Weiss' aid, while Mickey went to Goofy's aid, and immediately flee before the Lieutenant and his Heartless could reach them.

Just as the lieutenant raised his weapon to finish the daughter of the tormentor of his race something large and more powerful blocked the shot. The lieutenant looked up to see the giant bladed broad sword with a single row of Teeth span, countering, and causing sparks to appear. the dark designs made him look to see none other than Vino Castor Dios standing over Weiss and Blake.

Vino couldn't help but let out an evil chuckle as he stared at his opponent.

Mickey provided cover as he shouted, holding his Keyblade high into the air, "LIGHT!"

A bright light shined, blinding the criminals, the power of the light caused the two Heartless to retreat into the shadows. To their annoyance, the three in the car realized that their five enemies had disappeared.

* * *

Unaware of the silver haired young man's arrival, Neo pulled a hidden blade from within her umbrella and approached the unconscious Yang. She prepared to deal the finishing blow, grinning sadistically while doing so.

Gin swung his arm causing a pale green archway of wind energy to fly and destroying the Heartless flying around Donald.

Suddenly, a masked warrior, with raven-hair and clad in a red and black outfit, came out of nowhere and knocked Neo back. Neo's eyes changed from brown and pink to white, mirroring her fearful expression.

Letting his arm go limp, Gin turned, eyes wide before breathing, surprised, "You!"

The mysterious swordswoman slowly drew her sword again, the blade was long and crimson red, she held it up intimidatingly at the girl.

Neo, realizing the imminent threat before her, wasted no time and disappeared in a flash.

The swordswoman looked down at the still unconscious Yang, and slashes her sword to the side, opening an eerie red portal. She walks away from Yang and into the portal, ignoring Gin, who lowered his head to the woman.

At that moment, Yang regained some consciousness and slowly gets back up. As she opened her eyes again, she gets a brief glimpse at her rescuer before the woman disappeared. Yang rubs her head, still reeling after just regaining consciousness, before standing up and checked on Donald who was being carried by Gin.

* * *

Back on the top of the train, Ruby, Sora, and Oobleck, the Doctor dodged a couple swipes from a Paladin, and then ran to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Ruby twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. Sora and Zwei, due to some mysterious convenience, were able to take care of the Heartless around them before they rejoined the others.

The three of them switch positions.

"Ruby! Sora! You go on ahead!" Oobleck ordered.

Ruby was shocked to hear this as she tried to speak, "But-"

"What about.." The Keyblade wielder began to ask.

Oobleck smiled confidently to his students, "Don't worry, Ruby, Sora. It's time... I teach them a lesson..."

The Doctor goes to take on the oncoming Paladin and another armored Heartless with two blades for claws. Before they left, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She smiles and motioned for him to go join his new friend.

"Go." Ruby told her dog, to which Sora nodded in agreement.

With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor. Ruby hurries to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBY, SDG, Mickey, and the Dios brothers reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leaders. Ruby looked on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

"What do we do?" Blake asked, seeing as there was no way to get off the train without hurting themselves.

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates, while Sora and Donald used their blizzard spells to make the ice stronger. Gin would have added but his arm needs time to recover from the last elemental attack he used just seconds before. The ten of them braced themselves for the impending crash. with Vino holding Yang close. The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing everything to go white.

* * *

Ruby began to recover from the collision. She heard the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as her vision comes back into focus with buildings into her view. She turned her head to the lower right and sees Blake, Mickey, Donald, and Yang slowly getting back up, her sister coughing as the dust settles with Vino's help. She turned her head again and sees Weiss, Sora, Goofy, and Gin sitting up against a large piece of debris, three out of four also gave her a thumbs up at her team leader signaling she's okay. Ruby sat back up. The team of huntresses and Hunstmen then noticed, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris.

"What are you doing?!" Sora cried, "RUN!"

The civilians looked confused by the brown haired boy's outburst while Ruby heard the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. A minute Beowolf, with the large mask, howling as it went to join the others in attacking the human city. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY and their allies could do was watch in horror. Then Heartless came, in bigger numbers due to the growing fears of people, the darkness in their hearts. Ruby's expression changed from worried and scared to angry and determined. The alarm continues to blare while everyone got ready to fight.

* * *

(Oh Dear. that was a close one wasn't it? Who was it that just saved Yang? How does Gin know her? Where did he and brother come from in the first place? What will happen now? What is the the role of this mysterious wolf-eared young man?

Seriously though, what did you all think? I like to know before I finish Volume Two of RWBY with the next chapter. Don't worry I'll do the third volume as well. Promise.

Find out in the next chapter of Chris Nest's Ruby Heart: **Kingdom Breach** )


	7. Kingdom Breach

(Hey everyone. I was able to get this final chapter of the second volume done. I hope everyone liked what I did, putting two episodes in one chapter. It was a means to help get this story going when it involved two immediately continued parts like Field Trip & Search and Destroy, Mountain Glenn & No Brakes. I also wanted to thank many of Chris' fans from his story coming over here to cheer me on and supporting me as I work to complete the story that he wanted to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from RWBY or Kingdom Hearts. They are the properties of their respective owners. The only ones I do own are my OCs Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.

Well then, let's get this Volume finale underway! Kingdom Breach!)

* * *

During the night, Jaune Arc was sleeping inside Team JNPR's dorm room. Dreaming something as he murmured, "Mmm, Waffles..."

Jaune suddenly woke up to a call on his scroll, which was playing the ringtone "It's a Big Ursa!" loudly.

He looked to see who was calling, seeing it was Ruby, Jaune pulled it to his ear and asks, "Uh, Hello?"

Jaune heard loud noises from the other end, loud enough for him to pull his arm away, before the call ended.

Seeing that made Jaune worried as he asked, "Ruby?"

* * *

Later, on the plateform, Team JNPR walked, well in Nora's case, skipped, towards their Bullhead.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha told her leader and friend, trying to assure him that Team RWBY are fine.

Jaune looked over to the scarlet haired member and asked, "You think?"

"Probably a butt dial..." Nora suggested,

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field, besides they have Team SGD with them. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren explained.

"We're gonna be deputies!" Nora squeeled happily, responding to Ren's explination.

Jaune didn't seem convinced, he looked down unsure as he said, "I just got this feeling... I don't know."

"Jaune..." Pyrrha began, suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke.

Now knowing something was definitely wrong, Jaune told his team, "We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!"

Pyrrha and the other two looked to each other before following their leader into their Bullhead, where Jaune did a headcount before stopping Ren.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time." Jaune told his teammate, who nodded before getting on the Bullhead.

Jaune then ordered the pilot, "Take us into the city!"

As the Bullhead took off, Cinder watched from nearby. Mercury and Emerald rushed to her side when they heard the alarm.

"You don't think..." Emerald asked, startled.

Mercury however answered, "Sure looks like it."

"That's still days away!" the thief told her comrades.

Mercury looked over to "So? What do we do?"

Cinder was silent, her eyes shifting to decide on what choice to make before coming to a decision.

* * *

-(Sinister Shadows begin playing)-

Team RWBY, SDG, Mickey and the Dios brothers were surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Soldiers(Heartless), Ursai, NeoShadows, and a massive King Taijitu alongside a Guard Armor. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar at the same time as the armorless Beowolf, signaling the Grimm to attack alongside the Heartless.

Ruby planted Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away any of the Grimm and Heartless that came at her, Yang, ran up, pushing off a Raptor Grimm like a spring broad, propelling herself upwards, she then performed aerial bombardments with her gauntlets on the ground enemies before three Giant Nevermores aided by a large flying Heartless appeared. The Heartless was a large, draconian creature with predominantly dark green skin, save for its belly, which is tan, and its wings, feet, and the tip of its tail, all of which were brown. Its body was rather thin, while its three-toed feet were quite large, each sporting yellow talons. Its wings seem rather short and bulky when compared to its feet and tail. The Heartless' tail ended in a large, misshapen club with three conical, yellow spikes on it, and its head was V-shaped and flat. It had beady yellow eyes on either side of its head, and its Heartless emblem is on its chest. The Heartless was a very large Tailbunker.

The Tailbunker and the three giant Nevermores send Yang crashing to the ground, into Vino's arms, just as he hand stomped on a Shadow Heartless. Yang blushed at being caught by Vino while looking down slightly, almost like she was embarrassed.

Blake slashed a Beowolf and then a NeoShadow with her weapon before firing on the other approaching Grimm and Heartless. Donald provided support with a steady storm of Thundra spells on any of the monsters that Blake missed.

Weiss slashed two Beowolves and one Lance Soldier, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade, sending more Grimm flying and destroying the Heartless. Goofy plowed himself through some Heartless that tried to attack the Schnee heiress from behind.

Sora and Gin were back to back as they looked around at their quarry.

"Think there's enough?" Sora asked, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"Might be a problem if one more shows up." Gin remarked, his left arm still unusable after using the elemental attack on the heartless in the train to save Donald.

Sora noticed his arm hanging there before smiling, "Then that'll be the one I'll have to beat."

Gin smirked briefly before the two of them fought off the Grimm and Heartless that surrounded them.

Yang, back on the ground and out of Vino's arms, sent several cars flying towards the Grimm and Heartless. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora Valkyrie flying on her hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast as she shouted, "Nora Smash!"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren soon followed as they stood ready, Nora landed next to her team as she was excited to fight.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha ordered, much to Jaune's annoyance since he was team leader.

Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha assisted in the extermination of the Grimm and Heartless around the city but more of the Heartless kept coming, being drawn by the growing darkness in people's hearts. There were even Heartless that looked like Grimm appearing.

Jaune was seen running into the fray as he asked, "Okay, who's first?"

A loud thud was heard behind the blond man, causing Jaune to, nervously, turn around to notice a giant Ursa with a Heartless emblem on its chest, standing behind him, growling menacing at the human. It had the same kind of body as the Grimm but the stomach was much bigger, its eyes were orange and its legs were dark brown. Its front claws were a crimson color with dark grey like claw where the spikes on its back were orangey yellow.

"Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh?" Jaune asked, seeing the Big Ursa approaching him. He then laughed nervously, "Okay, no, that's fine."

Pyrrha was helping Gin dealing with a pack of Heartless and Grimms when she noticed the Big Ursa approaching Jaune, her face was that of concern before the silver haired young man said, "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Pyrrha looked back at Jaune and his opponent, hoping that Gin was right.

"Totally fine, done this before, done this before..." Jaune said, reminding himself of the last Ursa that he had killed before.

With a mighty scream, Jaune slashed the Ursa several times, causing Sora and Goofy to stop fighting to witness this flurry of attacks before the Grimm-Heartless fell.

"See?" Gin asked, to which Pyrrha smiled, as she noticed Jaune's quick improvement. Donald came crashing through the two as he looked dazed. The two helped the Duck up as a swarm of Shadows came their way.

A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrived.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun ordered, flashing his badge.

Neptune followed suit, flashing his badge as he said, "We have badges so you know it's official!"

He and Sun were about to fist bump when…

"Will you guys quit showing off and start fighting?!" Vino complained as he was busy dealing with the Guard Armor that was trying to lead the Heartless after more people. This Heartless' armor was tougher than it looked and might take Vino longer than usual to deal with it in his current restraint.

Before the two could begin fighting, however, a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun dropped his badge.

Vino groaned, "Not him…"

As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm.

* * *

Wolfe, retreating to behind a corner, pressed himself against it and snarled, "NO! *Growls* They ruin everything! *Snarls*"

Wolfe then hurried to look for Cinder, he had to get away, he had to find her to know what to do.

* * *

Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Lance Soldier, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Where the Ursa had fallen were near Cinder and her two comrades. Cinder then nodded her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm and Heartless as she walked off in the opposite direction.

As an Dark Ball receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm and Heartless stood in Emerald's path. It turns out that Emerald's Weapons were actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols, she began firing Dust particle like lasers at the dark creatures. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all, but a single Ursa and Large Body fell. The Grimm and Heartless charged at Emerald. The thief quickly transformed her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. The Large Body fell before getting back up and seemed to have thrown a tantrum before charging again.

"FREEZE!" A voice cried out, freezing the Heartless before it exploded from in darkness. Emerald looked and saw Sora standing there, his Keyblade pointing before him at where the Heartless stood.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Sora went over and asked, "You okay?"

Emerald, a bit surprised at first, regained her composure and nodded before returning to fight.

-(Sinister Shadows end playing)-

* * *

-(Caffine begin playing)-

Out of the hole comes a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290, before it slumpt to the . Zwei was seen jumping off it, through the air he crashed into a Shadow, destroying it before being joined by Dr. Oobleck and King Mickey.

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm and Heartless Mad Dogs, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave that sent the Grimm and destroyed the Heartless around him.

Velvet and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashed a combo of slashes and punches that made a spiked large Ursa exploded, impaling the nearby Grimm and Heartless with its spikes.

Coco used her handbag to block the spikes coming her way. Yatsuhashi used his arm guard to protect Velvet and Fox just moved out of the way. When she walked passed her teammate, Coco gave Fox a light pat on his butt, commenting, "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job."

Coco approached a large Beowolf, ignored it as it roared at her. She lowered her glasses and said, "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store."

She then spat on the ground before declaring, "Prepare to die."

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, she kicked the Beowolf in the crotch area. She, as it fell to the ground, on its knees and looked at her, Coco leaned down and slamed her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swatted away more Beowolves and NeoShadows, while the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting with everyone. Sora and his team were nearby when they saw the two fighting and paused to watch.

When a Dark Stinger approached, she jumped backwards to avoid its tail. Velvet stepped forward, about to open her box when Coco stopped her, "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up."

Walking to the Heartless, Coco commented, "Don't waste it here."

This confused the three of them. However, that soon became forgotten when Coco then transformed her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm and Heartless, including the Dark Stalker in front of her and Three Tailbunkers with three Nevermores in the air.

The corpses of the Nevermores fell to the ground while the Heartless had been destroyed in the air by the spray of bullets. When the current threat were dealt with Team CVFY stood with each other and rejoined the battle. Team SDG stared in wide eyed surprise at a girl using such a heavy and dangerous weapon before they too returned to the battle at hand.

-(Caffine ends playing)-

"Together!" Sora called, holding his Keyblade up into the air. On instinct, the other teams of JNRP, Sun and Neptune, Vino and Gin, CVFY, RWBY, and SGD raised their weapons into the air and felt some sort of power flowing through them until they pointed them at the Grimm and Heartless around them and unleashed a concentrated blast of energy, shot out of each of their weapons, it was so powerful that each beam vaporized the monsters in the instant around the pavilion.

* * *

Zwei went back to Oobleck and King Mickey, who was then met by Prof. Port, regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. The two teachers of Beacon fired their weapons at the approaching Grimm and Heartless, decimating them from the combined attack. Glynda Goodwitch was seen strutting along the road, her face was in anger as she swung her crop, sending any Heartless and Grimm flying away from her. Glynda then approached the opening before immediately closing it with her great power of telekinesis.

Mickey raised his Keyblade high into the sky and cried, "Light give me power!"

The ball of light shot up into the sky from the top of the King's Keyblade, before shining throughout the kingdom, destroying any and all Heartless that remained. The Grimm that were not yet gunned down, suddenly began retreating when they heard a particularly weird howl from somewhere close the city's limits. This confused the Huntsmen and Huntresses because Grimm had never been know to retreat, even when ordered by another species' leader.

* * *

Later on, after the battle was over, everyone met in the pavilion where Roman Torchwick and Pete was escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Torchwick whined, overdramatically before an Atlesian Knight grabbed him by the arm, "He-hey, watch the hat!"

"Oh boo-hoo! You caught me. Now I'm just going to reflect on my mistakes and learn from it." Pete said, crying into his large hand where no one would be able to see if there were actual tears or not. Though Mickey, Donald, and Goofy knew that they were crocodile tears.

Emerald and Mercury then approached Ruby and they smile at each other. Team JNPR were seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smiled at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda, Vino, and Gin, watches from behind. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked up to the orange and pink-colored sky.

* * *

Afterwards, Team RWBY, SDG, and Zwei were sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

"Well, we did it." Yang told them.

"We did it." Blake agreed.

Weiss looked at her friends and said, testily, "If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed."

Sora however looked at the heiress and commented, "Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it."

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything." Ruby said, getting nods from Sora and his friends.

Donald looked at the lake's surface sadly, "A lot of people sure got hurt."

"We still uhh… don't know why they'd do this." Goofy pointed out.

"Or who that mystery girl or that strange Beowolf was." Sora finished, concerned.

Weiss however, not bothered by this fact, said, "Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending."

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Blake assured, feeling good about the decisions that their teams made as well as the results.

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said, confidently, earning nods from the six others with her. She felt like nothing's gonna stop them now.

Yang laid down on her back as she tiredly said, "Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job..."

"So now what do we do?" Donald asked, looking up at Team RWBY.

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Weiss pointed out which earned nods from the three man team.

"So then..."

Ruby looked to her friends before suggesting, "Uhh, Time for bed?"

"Please." Yang agreed, wanting to sleep.

"Ah-huh." Goofy nodded.

"Absolutely." Blake also agreed, feeling sleepy herself.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed, very tired.

"Yes." Weiss said, exhausted from today's events as well as last night's.

"I'm going to sleep forever." Yang declared, feeling like she would too.

"We've been asleep for some time but we really need this." Sora commented as he yawned into his hand, remembering how he, Donald, and Goofy woke up in a secret lab in Twilight Town.

Team RWBY, SDG, and Zwei then stood up and head back to their respective rooms for a well-deserved rest.

"I might as well find myself a comfortably soft, but firm pillow to snuggle with." Yang inadvertently said, aloud.

Donald looked back, "Don't you think that's moving too fast when involving Vino?"

Yang blushed a deep scarlet, before hastily saying, "Mind your peas and Ques, you... you... crazy duck!"

The two of them went at it for most of the trip while Ruby and Goofy tried to calm the two of them down.

* * *

Vale's Government Council called on Ozpin, who responded in his office, the call was no doubt due to today's breach in security that caused the Grimm and Heartless to attack the kingdom.

The headmaster himself, however, stared aloofly out his window. A mug of coffee in his hands.

 _"Ozpin?"_ A council member asked, but had no response, to which he cried, loudly, _"Ozpin!"_

Ozpin turned his chair towards his desk, asking calmly, "Yes, Councilman."

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner. As the Council member who addressed the headmaster stated, _"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens."_

Ozpin calmly just sipped from his mug. Before being interrupted by the council member again, _"Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."_

Ironwood's image grew when he spoke to the Vale council, _"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible."_

Council's image grew again before replying, _"And we thank you, General."_

Ozpin, wasn't amused or even affected by this as he asked, "Will that be all?"

 _"For now."_ The councilman said, before continuing _, "But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned."_

 _"I am sure you understand."_ With that the council's feed disappeared, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin.

They silently stare at each other for a moment, before the general assured, _"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."_

Ironwood hanged up the video call. Ozpin then turned his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Ariship outside his window.

"So. It's begun?" An emotionless voice asked, as Gin and Vino stepped out of the shadows to the headmaster's desk.

"I'm afraid so." Ozpin said, still calm.

Vino, was more upset, as he spat, "The war monger should've just stayed his nose out of it. We had it under control."

Ozpin knew that Vino meant Ozpin, the brothers, Glynda, and Mickey.

"That may be, but remember, people are still allowed to choose what they wish to do." Ozpin reminded the older brother to which he huffed.

"What do we do, professor?" Gin asked, looking to Ozpin.

Taking another sip from his mug, Ozpin said, "For now, just continue the assignment I gave you two and enjoy your lives as students, after all you're only young once."

The two glanced to each other before looking out the window with their mentor.

"Don't give up. We still have hope and I still believe everything'll be fine." Mickey said walking into the room.

* * *

Ironwood, was on one of his heavily armed airships, which he might have been since the council talked with Ozpin about Ironwood's promotion.

"You brought this on yourself." Ironwood muttered, solemnly and bitterly, staring towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window.

Ironwood then walked toward two heavily guarded holding cells, they opened up to reveal both Torchwick and Pete in them, albeit the ginger criminal was without his signature hat.

"Leave us." Ironwood ordered the soldiers who were standing guard over the prisoner's cells. They obeyed, leaving the general, so that he can talk to his prisoners alone.

Ironwood looked between his two prisoners before saying, loudly to both of them, "I've been informed that so far you've both refused to cooperate with the authorities."

Torchwick slyly stated, "I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

"And after how yer cops instantly thought it was those poor White Fang folks who were making those crimes ya really expect me to cooperate with them?" Pete asked, as the general had to admit, before knowing about beings of other worlds he did think that King Mickey and those from the mouse king's world were strange looking Faunus.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" Ironwood asked, trying to scare the two enough to get information from them.

Torchwick apparently wasn't frightened, as he just said, "Hmm.. first impressions... not great."

Pete was also unimpressed, "Gotta say I'mma not that impressed either. Now if ya wanna talk about another world's army I can tell ya 'bout one."

Ironwood narrowed before "I'm going to give you both one chance."

Leaning in with more narrowed eyes, Ironwood asked, "Who's really behind all this? And where is the witch, Maleficent?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Torchwick asked, catching the general's attention.

Ironwood leans his ear toward the prisoner to hear his answer, "You're looking at him."

"Hmm… Maleficent, Maleficent… Nope, haven't seen her since she gone and dumped me into yer messed up world. Who can blame the Heartless for gathering here after all that the citizens are doing to each other." Pete said, playing along.

"Hm.. Very well then." Ironwood dismissed, starting to walk away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." Torchwick asked, calling after the general.

Pete decided to chime in, "Yeah, thought yous wanted to know more about this whole ting."

Ironwood, ignored them as he kept walking, telling the two criminals that they caught, "The council and his majesty has given me custody over you both for as long as I see fit. So you two can make yourselves comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk. And don't even think about calling the Heartless for help or to escape. His majesty has used some of his magic to keep the Heartless from coming to either of you."

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..." Torchwick remarked as his face became eccentric as he started laughing. His' and Pete's cell door closed.

* * *

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Wolfe met discreetly at a rooftop after the battle.

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder told her group, confidently.

Emerald however said, "Those stupid kids really made a mess of things."

Holding his shoulder with a hand, Wolfe grunted, one of the robots got him in the shoulder as he called the retreat for the Grimm. He then told the group, "Many brothers *growls* fallen. Elders not like *Snarls* this."

Cinder placed an arm, tenderly on Wolfe's shoulder as the gesture made him calm down.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels either. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us? Or even that witch when she finds out how many Heartless been destroyed by that kid with the key?" Mercury pointed out, bringing up two very good question. He might not care that the Grimm were killed. He however knew that they were essential to their plans as were the Heartless and White Fang.

"No." A voice sternly answered as all four of them turned to see Adam Taurus walking towards them.

"But they'll listen to me." Adam told them, holding his weapon in his hand.

* * *

-(Sacred Moon begin playing)-

In her dream, Yang was walking in the Beacon Academy courtyard towards the mysterious swordswoman, the very same one who saved her before, on the train.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, getting defensive.

The mysterious swordswoman removes her mask, revealing herself to be Raven Branwen, Yang's biological mother, whose appearance was similar to Yang in appearance. Yang's eyes became red just like her mother's.

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about." Raven said looking at her daughter.

Yang and her mother stood there as they had their chat. Unaware of a cat like creature with a long neck and six legs. Its body had a musical theme to it, as evinced by the bells on the tip of its pointy ears and its collars, and the eighth note-shape of its tail. Its eyes have a cheery expression. Its body has two layers of color, which swirl together near its rear, and its knees are striped.

The Dream Eater spirit pranced around them as it meowed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room Where Nothing Gathers, Xemnas sat on his throne, silent and alone before a whoosh of darkness was heard and Saix had returned.

"How goes the investigation so far in that world, Saix?" Xemnas asked, calmly and full of patience.

Saix looked up to his leader and reported, "It goes well. I found numerous candidates to play the part of our temporary replacement for the thirteenth seat, Lord Xemnas."

Saix then took out a small number of cards, similar to the ones made in Castle Oblivion and tossed them to the Superior. Xemnas caught them effortlessly in his hand and looked at the images on the cards.

"Such an exclusive number." Xemnas observed, studying each person's face and features thoroughly, not wishing to forget anything of them.

Saix remained expressionless as he gave his reasons, "It had to be, due to how only a few had the strength of heart required to be one of us and not the others."

Xemnas nodded, only the strongest will of heart could ever be a Nobody with human forms and not be like one of those lesser Nobodies that obeys the Organization.

"I sense there is something more to your report." Xemnas brought up, seeing the look in the blue haired man's yellow eyes.

Saix nodded, "Indeed sir, the evil fairy has been spotted in Remnant."

"Maleficent." Xemnas said, not wanting anymore interference from her again.

"There have been sightings of both Sora AND King Mickey there as well." Saix added, catching his leader's subtle attention.

Xemnas smiled, "Two warriors of the Key in one world. How opportunistic this is for us."

"Indeed my lord." Saix said, catching on to what his leader plans on next.

Looking over to Saix, Xemnas ordered, "Continue investigating the candidates. Find a way to determine which would be most suited to wear the coat."

"That is actually something I wanted to bring up, sir. The inhabitance of that world are having a tournament where their strongest warriors go for some prize known to them. It will be the perfect process of elimination to see who will be most suited to become one of us." Saix explained, looking up to his leader, waiting for the superior's judgement.

Looking back to the Luna Diviner, Xemnas nodded, "Proceed."

Saix nodded before returning to his post in Remnant.

-(Sacred Moon ends playing)-

* * *

(What did you guys think? Is there more to go on with the dark alliance in the World of Remnant? What WOULD Maleficent Say when she finds that the attack failed? What will be in stored for our heroes? How is it that Gin and Vino are connected to Ozpin? These questions and others may be answered in the Volume 3 segment of this great story, Chris Nest Ruby Heart. The Vytal Festival begins! You better be ready!

Now I want to thank everyone who has read and supported me through this time since Chris gave me the reins of this story. I've tried my best to have it hold the same flow as how he did with his chapters, but I had to add my own little twists into it involves my OCs. I know some of you might be wondering more about the two brothers; Vino and Gin, and some of you believe that they're OPed but trust me they aren't. The next few chapters will be Trailers to give you all more insight into them as well as Wolfe.

So until then: keep reading, keeping reviewing, and keep on being yourselves. YOu're all a great audience and I will try to finish the latest chapters when I am able to with a Trailer. The first of the Trailer Trilogy is, the Silver Trailer!)


	8. Silver Trailer (Initial)

(In the White, Black and Yellow trailers there was a quote shown in the beginning of each trailer video. So... I decided to do the same for my OCs Gin, Vino, and Wolfe before their trailers. I also think that I should show the trailers without any song lyrics until I complete them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is shown or mention on here. The only thing that does is Gin, well seeing as it is his trailer.)

* * *

 _"When tragedy strikes a person with innocence, their lives become hollowed. It takes a strong will to fill up a hole within someone's heart without it caving in."_

In the bustling streets of a city, stood a young man in a light grey, almost silver coat and pants with silver hair and a sword sheathed on his side. His blank eyes were focused in front him, ignoring everyone around him as he continued on his way.

He suddenly stopped, looked into an alley and saw a gang of human thugs picking on a pair of Faunus. The guy Faunus tried to defend the girl Faunus, but he was forced to the ground and continued to be beaten by the thugs.

The young man with the silver hair remained still. The thug boss was about grab the scared Faunus girl, when a light grey, gloved hand grabbed the thug's arm. The boss looked up and saw the young man with long unkempt silver hair who stood there like a statue. The thug tried his hardest to pull away from the young man's iron-vice grip when he heard him say in a quiet voice, "Leave them alone."

And with a strength that none of them expected, the silver haired stranger flipped the thug over his head and chucked him into his goons.

The girl Faunus was scared. She saw the silver haired teen nod to the male Faunus. She hurried to him as the silver haired teen followed almost calmly after her. When he reached them, the male Faunus with the dog ears looked up, thinking that the silver haired teen was going to hurt him the girl Faunus with him.

However, the silver turned to the thugs and remained still, "Go."

Grateful, the couple ran as Gin continued to watch the thugs before him.

The gang of thugs drew their weapons as one growled, "You're dead, you traitor."

"Traitor?" Gin asked his voice barely reaching them.

"Yea, a traitor to humanity. We were teaching those freaks a lesson about respecting humans when you interfered," another muttered as they were getting ready to kill the one who stood in their way.

Gin's eyes hardened more as he clenched his fist tightly, "You seem more like freaks than them."

"THAT'S IT!" one shouted, firing his gun in-between Gin's eyes. Gin, however, leaned his head to the side and the bullet soared into the wall behind him. Gin began to walk to them as they all began to fire. Their bullets never made contact, for the silver haired stranger seemed to keep dodging them with ease. It was when all of them fired at the same time that Gin knew he had no choice but to use his aura to create a hard shell in front of him like armor; the bullets bounced off and hit the walls and floor as he continued walking.

Before they had time to reload, Gin thrust his arm forward and the thug who called Gin a traitor was sent flying into garbage. His friends were shocked to see one of their own flying. Gin then kicked the next two in the face with a roundhouse kick. Seeing this, the last guy panicked and began to run for it with his former victim calmly walking behind him.

Minutes later the thug stopped trying to catch his breath, "Wh-what the hell is that guy? There's no way he's human. A huntsman, maybe, but even a hunter's not that strong or can deflect our ammo like that...Could they?"

He stopped breathing heavily as footsteps were heard nearing him. The ominous sounds of the steps became louder, indicating how close the silver haired guy was to him. The thug shakily reloaded his gun and inserted one Dust shell just in-case. A sound alerted him as his breaths became deeper and shallower; his heart beat faster which didn't help as he saw a flicker of movement and, in fear, he fired his gun at that direction. However it was only a cat that hissed at the man. He gritted his teeth and muttered, "Stupid cat..."

However, before he could pull the trigger again, a hand grabbed his and began to squeeze tightly on it. Gulping in fear, the thug looked up to see the cold furious face of the silver haired teen he was saving his dust shell for.

The metallic albino tossed the thug against a wall. The thug struggled to stand on his feet. When he heard metal sliding against metal he looked up to see the person hunting him had drawn his sword. The blade glowed in the livid sun's light as more blades, smaller than the last extended out of the saber's blade. When it had finished opening, it looked like a feathery wing, comprised of many blades, the long original to the shortest that was assisting in protecting its user's hand.

"Now you die..." The teen hissed, mercilessly, to the thug.

The thug felt fear's icy cold grip settling around his heart as he let out a scream and fired every round in his gun. The mysterious silver haired teen, however, was able to deflect and block the bullets with ease, taking calm steps as he did this. The thug screamed and saw the silver haired teen standing over him, both hands on his sword; he seemed to be splitting the sword in half.

Time passed while the cops came by to the call of a disturbance. They saw many of the thugs tied up with the word "criminals" and "haters" cut into their clothing. One of the thugs looked like he was in a catatonic state, mumbling something about monster and silver. Standing on the rooftop was the young man who apprehended them. Through the mess of his light grey hair, his eyes seemed to glow eerily silver in color as a look of insanity spread over his face before he calmed down. He walked off to the other side of the building, dropped down to the ground and began his walk. While talking to the police, the Faunus girl noticed something to the side and stared. She watched as this silver adorned person walked away.

* * *

(What did you think? I know it was short but it's a trailer. This is the incident with young men that Ozpin mentioned along with the Hefty Dumfery incident that will be shown in the next chapter known as the Crimson trailer. Until then Have a Happy Thanksgiving Everyone.)


	9. Crimson Trailer (Initial)

(Hey everyone, how was your Thanksgiving/weekend? Mine was good, anyway we saw that someone brought up a very good question about why Gin was being respectful to the woman who save Yang AKA Raven, and this trailer will show you why. It will also show you as to why Vino is who he is while he has a Dark Aura compared to his brother.

Ani89: the only reason why I did Star Seeker instead of Oathkeeper as the Keyblade with Valor form is because it was seen in both the Game and the Manga's main story and not a part of the game's technical thing. Normally yes the Keyblade would return to Sora's hand but that is only if the Keyblade does not find them worthy enough to be wielded by them. I would have added the Ultima weapon, Save the King, and Save the Queen but So far in the story of the game and manga they have their original weapons with them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to either Kingdom Hearts or RWBY They are the properties of their respective owners. Read, Review, and Enjoy the story.

So anyway let's start the Crimson Trailer.)

* * *

 _" **As the brightest day rises, the darkest night falls in its wake. A heart broken by devastation is resurrected by a rage of unimaginable levels.** "_

In the dirty alley a figure arrives seeing the door to a club as he smirked and began to walk to it.

* * *

 _The scene fades to show a boy running away from a fire as he stop tired but looking back at the flames the intense flames reflecting in his eyes._

* * *

Inside the club were lots men in suits as they were either smoking, drinking, lounging around or even reloading their weapons when. They heard a knock as one with a gun in hand opened the slid, "Sorry bub, this is a private club. You need a-"

A second later, the guy and the door were sent flying into the opposite wall as a young man with blond hair with tints of red in it walks in with armor that looked like it belong to a demon. Covering most of his left arm, legs, back, and waist, a gauntlet on his right arm to his elbow was seen while he smirked, his red eyes seem to show nothing, but contempt and hatred for the men around him.

The young man, Vino Castor Dios looks around them smirking and called, "Where's your boss, I got an appointment with him."

The mobsters pointed their weapons at the teen who seemed to have a death wish until a heavy-set man with a cane, looking like an egg-man with short arms and legs, walking into the room, "Ah, Vino Welcome to my establishment. Gentlemen please put those away, he's my guest."

Still unsure the mobsters slowly put their weapons away while Vino smirked, and followed their boss into his private office.

Already seated the mob boss and weapon smuggler, Hefty Dumpfry, poured himself a glass and addressed the dark armor clad teen, "So what do I owe the pleasant surprise of having the 'Demon of Chaos' shadowing my door?"

Vino glared, not because of his nickname, but more because the mob boss is playing coy with him, "You know why I'm here..."

The Mob boss sighed as he turned away while Vino's thoughts drift away from him.

* * *

 _The scene fades to a boy ran to a clearing where there stood a rock in the middle. Collapsing on it the boy panted heavily as he gritted his teeth tightly his eyes flashing red briefly as the corpses of two adults, one Human and one Faunus laid dead in pools of their blood._

 _Out from the woods a twig snapped, alerting him making him turn around in time to see what appears Grimms stalking out of the forest snarling and surrounding him. Seeing as it was a couple of Beowolves and two Ursas, one a minor the other a major. The boy began to have flashes of his brother becoming broken and more of the murders, his anger boiling over, causing his eyes flash briefly again. The Grimm charged for an attack while something began to emanate from the boy's body, something dark and intense like wildfire._

* * *

Back in the present, Vino gritted his teeth as he growled, knocking the glass out of the mob boss' hand as he growled, "Tell me where he is, now Hefty!"

"Vino, Vino...I would gladly give you the information you want but I'm afraid that I cannot help you with that. For you see the man I am doing business with is a friend and he would not be happy if I led you to him." Hefty Dumpfry said taking a puff from his cigar, resulting in Vino standing up and stood before the boss.

Leaning in Vino smirked his eyes gleaming with a sinister intent at the fearful mob boss and said, "Shame."

Then grabbing the cigar from the mob boss he shoved the ignited part into the boss' hand causing the man to give a cry in pain as he feels his hand burning "Cause I want to know, RIGHT! NOW!"

It didn't take long for Vino to get bored on the other hand before pushing the fat man out of his office and into the main room where his men went to their boss' aid. Getting up Hefty glared as Vino walked out cracking his knuckles as a dark and intense wild fire like flame comes out of his body.

"Big. Mistake." Hefty said before looking back at his men he nodded to Vino, "Kill the Faunus loving freak."

At his command the men drew they weapons and charged. Vino smirk widen as he drew the small sword from his back before it began to expand until it resembles a broadsword, only it was nearly his height as the sides stick out to resemble teeth from a saw and the handle of the sword shot out to balance out the large body of the blade. Vino stood there as a raging dark color flames flared out from his body.

The mobsters swung their melee weapons down and came in contact with the 18 year old's sword, two to three swords or axes caught in-between each of the teeth before Vino grinned again and the teeth began to move in a circular motion. it wasn't long before the blades of the mobsters' weapons snapped and with a swift movement of his blade Vino sent the goons flying. Hitting the walls and crashing into stuff like bar cabinets and or doorways.

* * *

 _The scene changed to the kid smacked one of the Grimm away before looking at his hands and then, following his new instincts, began fighting like a monster then, leaned backwards in time to dodged claws swiping at him from the other monsters. His feet connecting with the Beowolf's chin before he stopped on his feet and charged._

* * *

Vino smirked as he laughed, "Pathetic...but if you really wanna die then come on! I'll fight you all until nothing's left of you!"

He then charged swinging his weapon with little effort of an arm over his shoulder as the chainsaw teeth began to spin rapidly again.

Vino and the kid keep fluxing in and out of each other as they fought their respective enemies.

* * *

 _The kid lept up spun his sideways body down causing an Ursa Major to hit the ground hard before he landed on a Beowolf's arm and running up it kneed the beast in the face. Not seeing the other's claws swiping at the boy._

* * *

Vino used his sword to deflect bullets as he began to beat the goons with ease almost like a master when each punch, or hit caused the goons to begin internal aches and pains. He didn't even used his sword to defend himself as he let the dust shells hit, but all his pain, anger, and the hunger for revenge, seemed to have fueled his body, causing his beaten and burnt body to heal quickly while he took out so many men. Hefty began to back away and sweating bullets, breathing shakily, "He aint human..."

Again and again as Vino laughs his bark of a laugh. The Demon of Chaos stood still, turned his head to look behind him his sword hanging up over his shoulder.

* * *

 _The kid panted heavily looking at his handy work until the Ursa awoken from its forced slumber and roaring in an outraged charge. The boy had just enough time to be swiped at with its claw before being sent a few feet away rolling to a stop as he saw the bear looking monster coming towards him. The monster almost got him but the kid jumped above the Grimm, kicked the thing on the ground again, then grabbed the bear by looping his arms around the bear as if to hug his neck but began to squeeze tight not caring as the Ursa's spikes began to dig into his flesh where his heart was._

 _The child's face contorted with more rage as he pulled until a sickening sound came from the Ursa's neck. He stood panting heavily while he stands in the middle of the area of dead Grimm around him, he looks at his hands, saw them bleeding as he used them to sleek his hair back, away from his eyes as he began to laugh manically, the dead Grimm around him evaporating, an imperfect X-shape scar over where his heart is._

* * *

The image of the boy shifted into that of Vino's as he looked around at the unconscious men around him, the X-shaped scar still over his heart even after his dark aura awoken and his semblance revealed itself. He went to the crime boss and asked in a snarl like yell in his voice, "WHERE IS HE?!"

* * *

 _Laying on his back was Vino, as a boy, looking at the night sky. The fight with the Grimm were over with and all the energy that he had felt from the start of the fight left him, which caused him to fall on his back and lay there._

 _He heard a rustle and saw his brother, Gin walking into view, hair and eyes lost their pigments, as a young man with a large sword on his back followed. Next to him was a young woman with same black hair and a red bladed katana in her left hand. Feeling hostile the two adults with his little brother, Vino got up and was about to attack._

"Hey kid, you do all of this?" _The young man asked, halting Vino in his assault. Vino looked around at his handy work before grinning cockily back._

 _The woman with the same black hair and red eyes narrowed when she saw this before glancing back to the expressionless boy by her and the young man._

* * *

(Hey everybody, what did you all think of this trailer? Did you all like how I added Vino's awakening to his Semblance and Dark Aura. Vino is probably the first one with a Dark Aura, well other than Cinder's boss. The next one will have thrills, chills, and maybe revelations to another mystery. This is the incident that Ozpin pointed out in Chapter 5 about a Hefty Dumfry: A weapon smuggler and mob anyone guess who the young man and the young woman who found Vino and Gin are? Also Sora's semblance was awakened in Chapter 4 by Gin.

Until then remain as yourselves and have fun until the next trailer, the Wolven Trailer. I also have a question for everyone; Should I or should I not make chapters where Sora's team and the Dios brothers go into the rounds of the tournament? Please leave your answers in reviews or PMs to me after reading this chapter or the other two trailers. Yup! You heard me I'm making another trailer after the Wolven Trailer. Why? Well I'll answer that question next time.)


	10. Wolven Trailer (Initial)

(Hey everyone, Sorry for any delay but I had to deal with alot of Finals and others. Right now this is Wolven Trailer, explaining more about Wolfe's origins as well as how he became who he is, and why he is with the antagonists like Cinder and Maleficent's groups.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to anything RWBY or Kingdom Hearts related, they are the properties of their respective owner.

And please don't forget, Read and Review and enjoy. and if you find something off about this trailer, please don't hesitate to tell me, but nothing too negative, just something to help me improve it.)

* * *

 _"A spirit that is haunting for freedom may awaken to the darkness instead."_

Two men walked down a dark corridor as one spoke to the more formally dressed man, "I can assure you, sir. The project is progressing as smoothly as promised. The first batch of the weapons will be on line and ready for training."

"I'm placing a lot of money and trust into this project, I hope It's not misplaced." The man said as he walked with the man to the doors, he paused to look back to the scientist, before saying, "Report to me on your next progress."

"Of course sir." The scientist dressed man said. Bowing his head in respect.

When the man left, the scientist's smirk widened, "Leave everything to me."

He looked backwards to see large tanks filled with a liquid that made it glow like fireflies while inside each tank was a growing embryo. Time passed and the embryos became infants before becoming 5-year-old bodies.

The scene faded to show several children, six or seven, years old, standing in rows. Many of them had animal ears, tusks, scales, or even feathers showing on their bodies. Their expressions were blank and their eyes opaque. The scientist and his employees inspected them, before they heard a voice speaking from a PA speaker throughout the room, **_"From today forward, you all will show me, your creator, your worth. Those of you not standing here today have unfortunately did not survive the incubation and developing process. Throughout the testing process many of you may not survive… but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Afterall you're information will be saved and hopefully the newer batch will be more successful."_**

The first two of the children entered an arena. They stood, waiting for an instruction. Standing amid the crowd of children was one with ash colored hair, and dark wolf ears. They all were silent before the PA voice ordered, **_"Begin."_**

The two in the arena charged at each other, seen being thrown into the ground and began to struggle. As the fight progressed, the scientist in the box sighed, exasperating by how unoriginal the first two of their test subject were displaying their lack of ideal skills in battle.

 ** _"Halt!"_** The PA voice ordered, causing the two to stop fighting and moved away from each other.

Two armed Guards came in and used a syringe to take blood samples of the two fighters when the voice began, "Let this be a warning for those who wish to continue to hold back."

The guards turned their weapons at the two and the rest children watched as the flash of the guard's weapons went off.

 ** _"Disperse and rest, we will begin the trials again, tomorrow."_** The PA voice ordered, causing, nearly all the children to obey, Leaving the wolf eared boy, and several others to remain standing overlooking the still bodies of their batch.

They watched with their blank expressions even as a woman's voice spoke to them, _"Such a waste… how dare they treat you as expendables when they are the ones who truly were."_

None of them reacted even as the woman's voice continued to speak in their minds, _"If only they didn't damage your minds when they made your bodies… then they wouldn't be so vain. Surely you all have not forgotten as to your true potential. But alas they made you all into their puppets."_

The wolf eared boy, slowly and stiffly, looked around for the source of the voice. His eyes becoming sharper and more defined as he searched with his eyes. Something in the woman's voice made some sort of heat spark to life inside the boy's body as he made steps to his fallen brethren.

From the entry way, the guards spotted this and reported what they had seen to the scientists who remained in the viewing box.

The boy continued until he went to stand in between the motionless children's bodies. Many emotions began to rise within the boy when he saw their still figures, empty eyes, and their evaporating blood. He felt a sharp pain in his head as he began to yell very loudly, thrashing about wildly. Just as the guards were about to fire, the boy's eyes flashed into yellow and he let out a howl that made the Scientists all stare in shock or marvel.

Standing before the guards was a maskless Beowolf the size of it indicating that it was like a newborn. before the scientists could give an order to the guards, the Beowolf snapped his eyes to the two guards and launched himself at them. The guards, scared, tried to fire their weapons at the attacking subject, but the Beowolf's speed was greater because of the size of his body. Once he had gotten close, the Beowolf pup pounced and tackled the guard to the floor. He tore itself away from its first prey, breathing heavily.

"Y-you monster!" The other guard shouted as he fired at the creature that killed his comrade.

The Beowolf used the dead guard's body as a shield before pushing it, with great strength, at the other one, causing the guard to lose his weapon. Just as he could reach his weapon, he heard a low growl, causing him to turn around, and shakily see the very creature it was about to silence before it slashed at him with its claws. The guard gave a bloodcurdling scream before his body went limp.

The maskless Beowolf panted heavily before it looked at the bodies of those killed by the humans and went over to them. His attempts to wake them failed, which caused him to howl in despair.

 _"Perhaps you're not as much of puppets as I originally thought."_ The woman's voice remarked, confidence in her tone before it went silent. The Beowolf's body began to regress back into its Faunus like shape.

* * *

From the safety of their observation box, the scientists stared and talked among themselves, never expecting that their test subjects could begin the change in just an early phase of their lives. Some believed this to be a great breakthrough, but others...

* * *

One of the scientists however exclaimed, while he slammed his fist on the conference table, "That thing just killed two men doing their jobs and you're all thinking that it's a good idea to continue?"

"It's one of the subject's main capabilities, to transform into their other donor's species and to control and integrate. To stop the increasing attacks on the kingdoms." Another scientist argued.

"You're all fools if you believe I'll work with these abominations!" The first scientist declared, "We need to terminate the project before they turn on us all!"

"Are you mad?! Jacque's already furious when he got the reports of the number of subjects that didn't survive the bonding process. If we terminate the products of our work right now, then we can kiss the breakthrough of a lifetime, AND our lives, good-bye." Another scientist asked, he was eager to continue the project while not wanting to die.

"Listen to yourselves, you treat them as objects when they're just children." A female scientist reprimanded, glaring at the moneygrubbers and warmongers of their group. Her angry expression showed distain for how the guards executed two of their test subject to be recreated for failing to do what they don't know.

"They're not kids, they're weapons, weapons we can use to conquer the world if he wanted to." The more greedy and warmongering scientist scoffed. Showing his apathy for their subjects.

Meanwhile, outside of the meeting room, the sound of glass hitting the floor was heard, walking past them, unnoticed by the arguing scientists, the sound continued its way. The door leading to the meeting room showed the Snowflake like emblem on it, signifying the involvement of the Schnee Dust company.

* * *

In the tanks were the remaining children, one was the wolf-eared boy that turned into the Beowolf earlier today.

Through the bubbling and whirling of machines, he heard the sound of something like glass against the metal floor. He looked up, opened his eyes slightly, his vision had sharpened and cleared enough to make his eyes snap open, wide.

Standing before him was a girl of his age, whose hair was as black as obsidian, skin very fair that made him believe that it was glowing with a gentleness. Her bright amber like eyes stared up at him with a calm smile. She looked over and asked, "Is this the one who heard you, Milady?"

Her smile widened smoothly before she turned back to the boy in the tank and greeted, kindly, "Hello. My name's Cinder. What's your name?"

The boy looked confused by this question as he tilted his head like a confused animal.

"A name." The girl repeated, "Don't you know what a name is?"

The boy shook his sluggishly. This made the smile on the girl's face to fade.

"That's a shame…" She said sympathetically.

She went over and began to type on the keyboard. Immediately the fluid that held the wolf boy inside the tank began to drain from the bottom, as the monitors slowly turned off as the glass separated. Allowing the boy to stand in front of the girl who giggled slightly at his naiveté She offered him a pair of pants and helped him put them on.

After getting his new pants on, the boy stood still, not sure of what to do. The girl sighed as she took the boy's hand and left the containment room. When the two left the dark room, they were welcomed by the brilliance of the full moon. Even though the girl kept walking, she stopped when she felt a tug on her arm and looked back to see the boy staring transfixed on the moon.

The girl saw this fixated look on the boy's stunned face and asked, "Do you like it?"

Hypnotically, the boy nodded, slowly, as it made him feel more alive than he was when he was let out of his tank.

"That thing in the sky is called, a moon." The girl said, walking over to the boy, standing close to him.

"Aaa… mooonn…" The boy repeated, in a rasp. This made the girl look at him in surprise before smiling.

"That's right, a moon. Something that Wolves and Beowolves seem to hold in revere." She then pulled him along while she began to tell him about more things in this world, the sky, the clouds, the stars and more about him.

Throughout their talks, the boy listened and took the information in as he watched the girl. Something about her made her look more… pleasant in the light of the moon. She stopped when she felt his eyes on her and asked, "What?"

The boy whimpered, fearing he had upset her in some way before she giggled, "You're so silly."

When he heard that the girl was not angry with him, the boy's ears stood up again and they continued their walk before she stopped at the observation room and said, "I'm sorry. I never thought of a name for you, did I?

The boy blinked confused as she faced him, their hands held just as she declared, "From this moment on, your name is Wolfe."

The two stood in silence as the boy began to speak, "Wwwww….. Www….."

"That's right. You can do it." The girl encouraged, her smile widening as he kept attempting to speak.

"Wwwww-Wwwwooooooolllllllffe." The boy finally said, before he asked, "Wolfe?"

The girl smiled warmly, as the wolf-eared boy repeated, "Wolfe."

* * *

The next day, two more of the children took their stances, beginning their fight. When they were told to begin, one of the children began to form wings and her face became bird like, the other's arms turned into Bear claws, his body began to expand with mass in contrast to its opponent. Soon a hybrid of a Bear and Man stood roaring at its opponent. This caused murmuring to begin within the scientists. Even as they fought until they were ordered to stop.

These tests continued for the following years, from their combat skills against each other, communications and physical exercises in the wild, and their acceptance by the Grimms that were native to the surrounding land. The last part of the tests was less than successful as the moment that the Grimm saw the children they attacked. Even when they transformed the Grimm seemed to have detected that the children were not them and attacked them. When it was Wolfe's turn, He went in as a Beowolf until he reached the pack. When he approached the entrance, he remained still, on guard until they approached.

Wolfe stood his ground, shifting into his humanoid form, causing the Beowolves to snarl and snap their jaws in agitation. Wolfe noticed their leader, the alpha, approach. The two stared at each other before Wofle transformed again and sniffed the Grimm. The Alpha mimicked him as they continue to sniff, they stopped and one by one the Beowolves let out howls before the Alpha approached and led Wolfe inside their den. This was not what the Scientist expected. Inside the den, Wolfe heard the Alpha say to him, " ** _You have the same scent as our pack, but also the scent of the Dust-borne. What are you?_** "

"I'm Wolfe, like you." Wolfe said in a calm steady voice to the Alpha.

" ** _Liar!_** " A younger Beowolf snapped.

" ** _Abomination!_** " Another snarled, baring its claws.

The Alpha snapped at the rowdy pack, " ** _Silence!_** "

It took a moment but the rest of the pack quieted down for the Alpha to continue, sniffing Wolfe more before declaring, " ** _You have the scent of the previous Alpha._** "

Wolfe's eyes widen as he stared at the Alpha, "What happened to last Alpha?"

" ** _Dust-borne come, they took many of warriors and others with them. They mentioned they wish to make weapons that can control us for their petty whims._** " The Alpha explained, anger burning by remembering the event.

"Weapons?" Wolfe asked, confused by the word.

The Alpha was going to answer when one of the other, younger, Beowolf snapped, " ** _It means to be used and expendable._** "

Those words made Wolfe freeze up, since he showed awareness that triggered his transformation, he was told he was important. The anger of being lied to be betrayed this way caused Wolfe to rush out of the den and hurry back to the compound. When he made it back he told the other children what he was told by the Beowolf pack that he was sent to investigate.

Those who had the same awareness as Wolfe had negative responses to this information.

"You're sure that's what they said?" The teenager with Bear ears and claws asked, his voice distraught by betrayal. Wolfe nodded

"Thisssss hassss to be A liee." A snake tailed and fanged boy hissed, angry.

The girl with the crow beak looked between them as she snapped, "The Grimm could've been lying."

"No. They not lie." Wolfe assured them as this made them all want revenge for being seen as weapons. So, with Wolfe in the lead, the Half-Grimm turn on the facility's faculty.

"Commander! WHat's going on?!" A Scientist asked, fearful until the council heard.

 _"It's the experiments, they're attacking!"_ The commander said over the radio before he gave a scream and the line went dead. The scientists were shocked and fearful. Some wondered what was causing this attack.

"I told you we should've terminated the contract before this happened! I just knew it!" The first scientist shouted, fear overcoming him as he screamed, "It's all over! We're dead now!"

At his words the other scientists began to feel fear, anger, and sadness. The Scientists who cared more about themselves for selfish reasons began to run.

A Beowolf howled when it detected a sudden increase of negative emotions. Others in its pack began running out of the surrounding forest, charging at the compound, soon other creatures of Grimm arrived and rise of negative emotions and bloodshed caused the surrounding Grimm to be drawn like moths to a roman flame.

It took the combination of Boarbatusks, Ursas, and a Deathstalker, but they were able to break through the towering gates while others, like the Nevermore flew over head and launched their wings at the ground's defenses. The Grimm met with the hybrids and together they attacked the humans and their mechanical weapons.

The only scientist who met their end with justification was the woman who stood up for the children, seeing them as kids despite how they appeared and were made.

The battle between the Grimm and the Half-grimm against the Human forces and the mechanical weapons was very intense and violent that appeared to have no end in sight. It went on throughout the night with the guns blaring and the roars of the Grimm echoing across the compound until the sun rose.

* * *

After the battle, Wolfe stood alone, looking around and saw that he was the only survivor of the Half-Grimm children. Wolfe let out a heartbroken howl, attracting the surviving Beowolf pack to him. He looked around and saw that the alpha of their pack was not there and they need someone to lead them.

One by one the Beowolves all lowered themselves to show their submitting to his rule. Seeing this, Wolfe led the pack away from the laboratory, into the darkness of the forest as the scene fade to black.

In the darkness stood a fully matured and white rose was seen glowing gently and warmly, as the moon light, appeared.

"Cccciiiiiinnnnnndder…." Wolfe's voice snarled, his voice older now, remembering the girl's name.

The white rose jerked violently before it's bloomed bud fell to the ground, dead. The scene was in darkness when another heartbroken howl was heard just as the bud reached the ground, followed by a thud, like something bigger landed at the same time as the rose's bud.

Followed by sobbing before it faded in the darkness, unaware of a figure in a black coat watching from far.

* * *

(I know it's mind blowing on how scientists were able to merge the DNA of random people and combine the essence of different Grimm with them to create those like Wolfe. Who didn't expect that to have happened or even think it was possible? Let me know in the reviews what you think of my little idea. The next chapter, will not be the start of Vol. 3 of Ruby Heart, just yet. It'll be a trailer showing how well the two brothers, Vino and Gin, can work together even though they're the complete opposites of each other.

But don't worry, after I recharge my batteries during the Winter break I'll be back in writing the Vol.3 chapters. So until then, have a great Weekend and don't forget to stay warm.)


	11. Opposites trailer

(Hey guys, I just want to tell those that just posted reviews on Ch 10 in the anonymous manner, that did not make a an alias for themselves to please read ALL of the previous chapters in this and Chris's story because there'r some things missing in them. For example, Jacque is the only one of the Schnee family mentioned by the council, the woman as actually just another scientist, not his wife. And I know this was a bit ahead of the series of reveals but Cinder wasn't talking to Maleficent, there's only one person that she'd ever call milady. Also The purpose of the experiment was to create creatures that can go from their "Grimm-forms" and back at will as well as understand the Grimm and be able to understand or control them. The only thing that Maleficent did was "help" Wolfe to speak the non-Grimm language better and have his transformation make clothes that wouldn't bother him.

The song going along with this trailer is the theme song known as _"Devils Never Cry"_ from Devil May Cry 3. The demonic like lyrics that involve Vino will be _**Bold and Italic**_ while the clear angelic like lyrics for Gin will be _Italic_.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts or RWBY they are the property of their respective owners. The only ones I do own are Vino and Gin, and Wolfe since they're my OCs and all.

So without further ado, please Read, review and enjoy the Opposites trailer.)

* * *

It was business as usual for Junior as he and his men began to get his club ready for people to come in and enjoy themselves. His two bodyguards, the twins, were occupied to make sure that the club was secure.

* * *

Outside were standing two figures, both wearing colors and style of clothing that contrasted each other in every way, as they approach the club.

* * *

But something sounding like blams were heard, Junior looked up from his cleaning glasses, thinking someone fired a gun. But it happened again, in a steady rhythm until something large forced its way through the door. It looked like a tip of a very large sword, with a single row of teeth on each edge of the weapon, the tip opened up to show the same row of teeth connecting to the two sides, revealing it to be one long single row of teeth connected to a chainsaw. The teeth began to move around the body of the blade as it slowly rose up, cutting through the door's wall until it made a semi-circle cut. When the cut was finished, the blade was pulled backwards and something pushed it forward.

It fell and hit the floor with a loud thud. If the sound of the chainsaw teeth on the sword draw everyone's attention, the sound of the door piece hitting the ground did.

"Was that really necessary?" An empty, emotionless, voice of a young man asked from the other side of the ruined door, walking forward to stand on the fallen piece. He had almost no pigment on his skin, making it look unnaturally fair, on his head was long silver hair hanging from his head in an unkempt manner with bangs over his face, almost covering his eyes. His long coat was the same color as his hair while light grey pieces of light armor was shown on his body, his forearms, legs from the knee to his heel over his boots, chest plate armor covering the front and back, and shoulder guards.

His emblem resembled a feathery wing, curved upwards slightly as the base of it was connected to a saber's guard. It almost looked like a crescent moon as it was, as it was placed on his right arm guard.

"Well it worked didn't it?" another voice, slightly older than the first, answered, in an annoyed tone. Another young man walked out, holding the weapon over his shoulder. It was a huge broad sword that's just pass his full height.

What spooked the Junior's thugs the most was the fact that despite its size and obvious heavy weight, He was slinging it over his shoulder like someone would a bo staff like it was nothing with it not breaking. His hair was blond, tinted with red, his body was very fit with some muscles showing. His face was lean and perfectly proportioned, his crimson eyes glowing slightly. His outfit consists of it being blood red to red and black highlights on his armor. His left arm was covered in a clawed gauntlet to the chest plate that covers the top of his chest and shoulders with spikes over his bare belly, looking like fangs pointed downwards. His right arm's gauntlet stopped at his elbow. His armor covers his back and around his waist down to his greaves where the boot part of it looked like demon feet. From the way he walked there can be something like a metal tail from the center of his back hanging down to a foot from the tip of it touch the ground.

His emblem was in contrast to the other one's as it resembled two bat or dragon wings stretched to their full width, the base of the wings were connected to a straight line that connected the two. It looked like a demonic sun, the inner color was ink black, contrast to the bright red outline. It rests on the left arm's shoulder.

"Hey! Who are you two?!" Junior asked, in outrage by what happened to his club's door.

The two looked to the club owner. Vino looked bored, Gin however remained empty in his expression.

"Do you two have any idea bout who I am?" Junior asked, holding club in hand.

Vino looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, "Big brother?"

This caused every one of Junior's men and the bar owner to jerk anime style before straightening back up.

"Oh, you two are so dead." Junior snarled, snapping his fingers, having his goons rush in with their weapons.

( _Begin Song at 1:00_ )

Vino smirked as he looked over at the multiple men who worked for the info broker, Junior, "Okay Gin, give me the call."

Gin closed his eyes, his hair glowing gently before he said, "0%."

Vino looked back shocked before muttering, shaking his head, "That's just sad."

Vino smirked as he walked forward holding his giant broad sword in his hand.

 ** _Steal a soul for a second chance,_**

 ** _But you will never become a man._**

When the goons swung the sound of metal meeting metal was heard and the mob looking guys looked to see Vino standing there his right arm gauntlet stopping their swords and axes from reaching his head. Gin however moved out of the way when the combat began. Junior saw him standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

 ** _My chosen torture makes me stronger_**

 ** _In a life that craves the hunger,_**

 ** _A Freedom and a quest for life_**

 ** _Until the end of the judgement night._**

Vino chuckled mercliously as he growled in savage pleasure, "My turn."

He swung both arms and it sent the henchmen flying. Junior and the rest of his goons stared in shock at this.

Those who found some courage charged but Vino swung his huge sword again, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

 ** _Bless me with your gift of light,_**

 ** _Righteous cause on judgment nights._**

 ** _Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed,_**

 ** _Feel the freedom like no tomorrow._**

He sighed, thrusting the sword into the ground and said, "Come on, guys. You're making me fall asleep here."

They looked hesitant to attack before Junior snarled, "GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!"

Fearful of their boss, they attacked by Vino grinned savagely before beating them all back with a mixture of martial arts movies along with slashes from his clawed gauntlets. He also used his weapon, but more as a means to get around or to help him kick someone from behind.

 ** _Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise_**

 ** _Reap the tears of the victim's cries._**

 ** _Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)_**

 ** _Of a demon as I put it under._**

Vino was having the time of his life right now, fighting these guys with an insane cackle. That was before one of them slashed at his unprotected stomach. Glaring he grabbed the goon by the throat and hissed, "That hurt…"

His wound glowed red as it healed itself, as if in response to the combination from Vino's anger and the henchman's fears. Gulping the goon looked up to see Vino head butting him unconscious, before tossing him aside before going back into the brawl. Some goons tried to cut Vino down but his body continued to heal. Even as went to stand on his hands to spin around, letting his armor's tail and legs to hit more of the goons, causing them to fly.

 ** _Killed before, a time to kill them all_**

 ** _Passed down the righteous law._**

 ** _Serve a justice that dwells in me,_**

 ** _Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see!_**

He even headbutt another guy while doing a backwards kick sending another guy into his fellow henchmen, even as Gin flipped backwards, into his hands before flying back to stand, avoiding a swing to his legs, it was an added bonus that the goon's face met with Vino's feet before being used as a floor mat as Vino grabbed the guy's sword, swinging, and laughing maniacally at the guards who hadn't faced him yet. Until the blade shattered from coming in contact with a guy's axe. Vino glowered at the stump of the blade's hilt and handle before tossing it at a guy, hitting him in the head and knocked him out.

"That's right you little priches! Yer Messing with Vino! The Demon of Chaos!" Vino declared laughing loudly as he thrashed the remaining henchmen even more.

 ** _The eye can see!_**

 ** _The eye can see!_**

 ** _The eye can see!_**

 ** _The eye can see!_**

 ** _The eye can see!_**

Gin sighed watching his brother's actions. He saw several times that Vino left himself open to being attacked. He gave a hmph at his brother's overbearing ego. Then he noticed the DJ pulling out a machine gun, firing at the two brothers. Gin ran swiftly across the before jumping high enough to deliver a forward downward ax kick into the man's shoulder. Delivered some quick jabs to the man's diaphragm before sending the man into a wall by a backwards roundhouse kick to the bear face he was wearing.

 _Bless me with the_

 _Leaf off of the tree,_

 _On it, I see_

 _The freedom reign._

Gin heard the sounds of guns getting ready to fire as leaned backwards, flipping gracefully until his feet reached the ground.

The goons fired their guns, and Gin stood there, unafraid. Confident that the other intruder was dead, they stopped and nodded to each other. That was until the smoke cleared to reveal Gin standing there with shield floating in the air, the color of it and the transparency had them look shocked by how the young man was able to make a shield from his aura.

When the shield faded Gin struck in a burst of speed that made them jump backwards in fear. Time seemed to have slowed as Gin closed his eyes and his hair glowed in a silver manner. From his point of view, the audience could see how Gin saw things with his eyes closed. Where everyone had been, in place of how the world usually looked for someone with their eyes, Gin saw several human shaped lights, which represented everyone's auras shining in the darkness. Behind them was the black and red flaring of power, his brother's Dark Aura.

 _We are falling,_

 _The light is calling._

 _Tears inside me_

 _Calm me down._

Focusing on the task at hand, Gin used his Semblance to increase his speed, feeling the energy required to make his body move fast enough for the job at hand. He approached one of the henchmen, used his finger tips to lightly jab at certain points of a man's body. It caused his aura to drop significantly.

Gin repeated the process for the remaining men that choose to fight him instead of his older brother. When he was finished he stopped behind the men as everything returned to normal for the viewers to see as the men all dropped and began to complain how they can't move their bodies.

Vino had finished with the henchmen that went to fight him. Junior stared in slackjaw shock at how these two decimated his entire staff of henchmen in a short amount of time. The information broker shook himself back to reality to see both of the brothers heading towards him.

Vino with his sword and Gin with his.

 _Midnight calling,_

 _Mist of resolving._

 _Crown me with the_

 _Pure green leaf._

Both brothers held their respective weapons held up high before they swung when they got close enough to Junior.

( _Music pause_ )

After knocking Junior away, the brothers heard the sounds of heels hitting the dance floor as two young women, wearing the similar style of outfits but different colors. One girl, had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan eye lining.

Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

The other had short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black eye lining.

Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

"Melanie, who are these rude boys?" the short haired girl in the red dress asked, her hands on her hips as she walked to stand next to her twin.

"I don't know Miltia, but I think it's time to teach them some manners." Melanie replied, her arms crossed.

( _Music resume_ )

 _Praise to my father, **(Life of vengeance, a passive test)**_

 _Blessed by the water. **(Until the grave, I will rest.)**_

 _Black night, dark sky, **(Engage the pressure until it crumbles)**_

 _The devil's cry. **(The existence of the lifeless black souls.)**_

"Ah look. Seems like the girls wanna play rough with us." Vino smirked, wanting to fight no matter what their gender are, that is if they want to fight.

Gin looked over to his brother and said, not wanting them to get hurt, "Don't go overboard."

Vino smirk widened, "No promises, bro."

The four of them charged at each other as they had already chosen their "dance partners". Miltia ran straight at Vino while Gin met with Melanie's forward flip kick, stopped by his arm guard.

 _Bless me with the **(Onward, to the sacred battlefield,)**_

 _Leaf off of the tree, **(Where justification and limits are revealed.)**_

 _On it, I see **(Tools of steel, in rage they conquer,)**_

 _The freedom reign. **(Weed out, the killing of victim's stalker.)**_

Vino laughed as he used his gauntlets to block Miltia's claw attacks as he swiped some of his own at the girl in red.

The two traded blows with each other as claws met with gauntlets. Any cuts she was able to land quickly healed while Vino made sure to get her claws out of the way before he could do any real harm. Sometimes Gin would make a slashing motion with his arm, sending arcways of his aura at one sister at a time as the brothers moved in closer.

 _We are falling, **(The powers proven to end the madness)**_

 _The light is calling. **(Upon I, take it to end the savage,)**_

 _Tears inside me **(The rays of light, a truth of meaning)**_

 _Calm me down. **(To my father, the blood is pleading.)**_

Gin and Melanie's battle was sort of one sided when it came to actual fighting where Melanie attacked with full force of kicking, but Gin evaded or blocked the attacks, matching move for move. Gin attempted a palm strike to Melanie's diaphragm before making a kick, to which she evaded by leaning back far enough. She retaliated with a kick upwards, to which Gin moved to the side to avoid being kicked by her bladed heel. Realizing she wasn't gonna be able to get back standing soon, Gin reached and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him even as she tried to knee him at his guts, but his sideways evasion made it look more like a tango motion.

This bizarre fight continued between the two, even as Melanie shouted, embarrassed by how it looks to others, especially her sister and her boss, "Let go of me."

"Stop attacking then I will." Gin replied emptily, as he wanted to avoid being hit by the bodyguard.

 _Midnight calling, **(A justice rage for all to feel,)**_

 _Mist of resolving. **(With innocent cries and hatred squeals.)**_

 _Crown me with the **(The gore of evil seems to satisfy,)**_

 _Pure green leaf. **(When slain and maimed and pacified.)**_

Vino whistled when he saw his brother dancing with Miltia's sister. Looking over she looked, face red, as she said, "Melanie…"

"Jealous that's not you?" Vino whispered in Miltia's ear. That however caused the short hair twin to blush even more at the thought before she swung at Vino which he blocked and grabbed her arm. Before he tossed her into high into the air.

Melanie glared at her opponent, her face red as she tried to get the pigment less haired young man away from her as she tried to knee him again, only for him to follow in motion and have her be sent forward holding on to his hand. She looked in shock as he pulled her backwards and tossed her away, to give them both their personal spaces again.

Melanie then noticed her sister's predicament and went to help. Vino looked bored while he watched and caught Miltia in his arms as he dipped her low, her hair touching the ground.

 _Bless me with the **(My chosen torture makes me stronger)**_

 _Leaf off of the tree, **(In a life that craves the hunger,)**_

 _On it, I see **(A Freedom and a quest for life)**_

 _The freedom reign. **(Until the end, the judgment night.)**_

Miltia's face was as red as her dress when she thought Vino was going to kiss her. But the dark warrior pushed her away with great force and leaned backwards himself to avoid having his head chopped off by the white dress wearing twin. Miltia used her claws to stop herself from skidding too far while Melanie joined her.

Vino back flipped to his brother as he looked and asked, pulling his weapon from behind his back, as it expanded to its giant sword shape, "Ready to finish this?"

"Most definitely." Gin said, as he wanted to get the information that he and his brother needed from the bar owner. He drew his sword in response

Vino's left arm was placed in the space between the two, met by Gin's right arm. The two focused as their weapons on their opposite hands remained in a forty-five degree angle from the floor. Their auras began to become visible, which is something unheard of to the two girls. The two polar opposite auras clashed against each other while the two brothers remained still.

 _Praise to my father, **(Watch the footsteps, but never follow)**_

 _Blessed by the water. **(If you want to live tomorrow.)**_

 _Black night, dark sky, **(Steal a soul for a second chance,)**_

 _The devils cry. **(But you will never become a man.)**_

The two sisters felt that this was their only chance to defeat these two young men before them. The Dios brothers opened their eyes at the same time when the energy of their combined auras entered their bodies from the parallel hands, and traveled quickly to their sword holding hands. They swung their swords in a diagonal upwards slash.

Two energy slashes from the combined forces cause an "X" Shape energy slash. One white and with a grey outline, the perpendicular slash was black with a red outline. The farther it moved from the two the larger it grew.

Melanie and Miltia, attempted to use weapons to protect themselves until they were unable to keep themselves standing and were blown away by the strength of the combined attack. Gin went over to check on them, the two were alive but unconscious. Vino however looked backwards to where Junior was and a devious idea popped into his head to get the answers he and his brother were looking for.

( _Song end_ )

* * *

Junior began to wake up with a groan before seeing the two that he prayed was a nightmare. Vino grinned in a slasher's grin as he said, "Welcome back,

Junior tried to say something but he found himself unable to except for his head and not able to talk.

Gin stood alone, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall.

Vino cracked his knuckles and hissed, "My brother and I would like a few words with you about a certain pair of… murders that took place in a small town involving a loving couple and two little boys."

Pulling out what seemed to be a pair of large pliers, He told the scared old man, "If you want we can do this the painful way, the traumatizing way that my brother just showed, or the quick way at the end of my sword. Your choice. You now have time to decide or if you wanna live, just shake your head and we'll start talking."

Junior looked over to the pliers, Gin, and over to Vino's sword. Junior wasn't sure which would be worse for him, before he could gesture he'd talk, Vino grinned viciously, "I'm sorry, your time's up."

The scene was dark as Junior's muffled screams were heard.

* * *

(What did you guys think? Anything too much or something? please let me know in a view and those who are not members please make a name in the anonymous way so I know who YOU are as well as reply to you properly on the next chapter or on PMs.

Extra info on the the Dios brothers: They are both named after two different types of drinks. Gin and Vino, and like the characters the two drinks are very different from each other. Like how Vino is usually a name from red wine, it is also know to be Sharp, Spicy, fruity, intoxicating, sorta like the sun.  
While Gin is also the Japanese word for silver as well as a word for one of the strong alcoholic drinks, bitter, clear, colorless thus justifying as to my character Gin's emptiness in his heart, similar to the moon in a way. It leaves a burning sensation in the mouth, which will be ironic for what you will all see in the future chapters.

Next chapter is the beginning of Ruby Heart Vol.3: Round One of Many. The Vytal festival is now underway and so are the dark forces who wish to enshroud the world of Remnant in darkness. Will Sora and the gang find out what will come before it's too late? find out next time! On that note, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!)


	12. Round One of Many

(Hi everyone, how was your New Years? I hope it was good. Anyway im sorry for taking longer with this chaper. I initially tried to put two but I think everyone's waited long enough so here's the first chapter of the Volume Three of Ruby Heart.

Nguyen586: Hei heard them say their names during the attack on his club but if I read your review wrong I apologize.

The two have very different kinds of conducts or honor on the battlefield, Vino's is that if they want to fight then they're enemies, if they don't then they're not no matter the gender. Gin's is more chivalry given how he and his brother are opposites, like the Sun and Moon, Lion and Wolf, Darkness and Light. Now let's enjoy the show… er… chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or RWBY they are the property of their respective owners. I do own the OCs known as Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.

Please read, review, and enjoy.)

* * *

In the mysterious and tense world of Remnant, the golden sun shone brightly in an orange sky over the tall grass and autumn trees. In front of Summer Rose's Gravestone was a young girl with a cloak billowing petals in the breeze. Hands clasped and hood up, Ruby Rose stood over the white stone memorial.

Ruby lowered her hood, smiling sadly down to the base of the gravestone and said, "Hey, mom."

She looked down at the inscription that read: _"Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter"_.

"Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad." Ruby said with a shrug and an awkward smirk, before continuing, "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you."

Her expression became forlorn, "I miss you too."

She paused for a moment before continuing, "Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line. …That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. I even met new friends that are able to do real magic and go to different worlds, it's so amazing. They're amazing."

She trailed off, thinking of Sora and his friends, that was, before she remembered what else she wanted to say, "Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is."

She took a break before remarking, "It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow."

A bark alerted her to her ever-adorable pet dog, Zwei, and the sight of her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, a man with short, messy, blond hair who had two small strands that stuck out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consisted of a soul patch and stubble along his jawline. On his right arm was a somewhat heart-shaped tattoo. He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, and a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wore a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. The two were waiting for her in front of the trees.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" Ruby said. She put the hood back on and started to walk away.

She stopped and turned back to the gravestone and delivered one last message to her mother, "It was good to talk."

With that said, Ruby jogged back to her family as a group of crows flew into the sun to make a very familiar sight.

 **("In memory of Monty Oum.")**

* * *

From the sky and over the grassy mountains, a stadium of epic proportions was visible. Crowds cheered in the stands, visitors from all over the world. In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fired and swung her Crescent Rose at a target as Blake Belladonna exchanged blows with Reese Chloris, the blades of her Gambol Shroud collided with the hover-board of her opponent until she flipped away, readied herself, and charged in again. Behind her, Weiss Schnee waved her sword Myrtenaster. The sound of her mystical power was heard, and finally Yang Xiao Long dodged the explosive force of her opponent's fist, Arslan Altan, before returning fire with her own weapon, Ember Celica.

High above the action, two familiar teachers, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck, sat at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one. Port spoke into the mic, speaking to the audience, "Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected his friend, with an annoyed expression on his face. He then brightened up excitedly again, "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Professor Port said. He waved his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds.

The coliseum was shown in its full glory, as shuttle craft transported people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovered around the airspace of Beacon Academy. Explosions were seen throughout the battlefield, but the view shifted back to the announcers as they begin speaking again.

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Professor Port began looking to the camera.

Oobleck held up the appropriate number of fingers for each of his explanations as a hologram to his right illustrated the rules while he spoke, "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill."

Port nodded as a hologram popped up on his left doing the same thing, "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

The hologram disappeared with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown.

Oobleck pushed up his own spectacles as he said, "And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

As they spoke, their televised broadcasts were seen all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the Mistral Distillery to an Atlas home with a group people watching it together, a bar in Vale where everyone turned to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in Vacuo being watched by a few Faunus on a projection. Everyone watched with excitement to see how the battle today would go and who would win.

Even as Port answered his friend, "Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven."

Back in the main coliseum arena, Reese steered her board through the ice. She twirled herself until the board was launched at Blake, but the black wearing Faunus was able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocked it again, but the board rotated back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivered several slashes and kicks. Reese deflected each attack and spun her weapon around until she could flip away and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. Reese collided with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake used this opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers. Reese managed to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collided painfully on the cold ground. Blake winced in sympathy for her.

Meanwhile, Yang landed mere feet away from Arslan, who backed away before being pounded by a flurry of her opponent's punches and kicks. She delivered her own hits, ending with the two smashing their fists which created a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan were both thrown back, but Yang reached her and tried to deliver more blows before Arslan used her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own that sent Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tried to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushed forward and knocked her back even further.

Nearby, Nadir Shiko tried aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue exploded behind him and left the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

Ruby looked up from her sniper scope and said to her sister, "Got your back!"

"But who's got yours?"

Ruby looked up behind her as Team ABRN's Bolin, twirled his staff at her, right when a black snowflake glyph appeared on the air to his left, where Weiss kicked him through it, and into a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby cried happily.

Weiss looked at her and answered in a deadpan tone, "No." Before she ran off.

However, Ruby, pumped her fist, whispered to herself, "Yessssss."

 ** _{Play "It's My Turn - 0:48 - RWBY Vol.3 OST}_**

Bolin crouched with his weapon. He saw a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashed by and slashed at him, then leapt up and attempted an aerial attack, which he was able to block. She readied her sword while preparing a glyph on the ground behind her, and Ruby used it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning vertically on Bolin, who managed to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaced and blastd herself away to Weiss' side. Bolin rushed at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rained down on him, courtesy of the Shnee heiress, and jumped over Ruby's swing as he continued running… away from his opponent.

"Whaaat!?" Ruby shouted, annoyed.

Bolin managed to reach an orange crystal deposit and sliced off a shard of the crystal, which he then threw to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fused it with her board, the lights turning from aquatic green to a crimson orange shade. Black was confused by this, even as Reese gave a knowing wink at Blake, then rode on her board away from Blake to use the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

"Thanks, Reese!" Nadir called while she came back to Blake and slammed her board into her enemy's blade, but propelled herself backwards and knocked Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempted to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodged that, she span around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly, missed thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launched the pistol part of her weapon at a nearby glacier and launched herself behind it. Reese followed her and saw Blake with her back turned to her under an icy arch. Reese grinned before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at… a shadow clone! She looked around wanting to find her real opponent, only to see the ribbon Blake had launched to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulled tightly and caused Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashed into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.

As Reese's Aura level dropped in the team display until her image was crossed out, Port announced, "Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura level!"

Reese, reacted to this by angrily slamming her fist on the ground even as Oobleck remarked, "Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!"

Back in the fight, Arslan used her rope to swing around and avoid Yang, who was right behind her, using her gauntlets' shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir came into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summoned another glyph and launched Bolin at him. The two ABRN teammates were helpless as Weiss created a whirlwind from underneath them and slammed the two together until she formed a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two. She then reformed it into a ball that rolled around the field; when Arslan saw her remaining team in this state, she rolled her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and slid into the path of the ball. Weiss noticed this and silently wondered what the melee fighter was up to. She readied her stance and drove her hand into the sphere, which cracked under her power and freed her allies, who fell to the ground.

"Yang!" Weiss called. Yang turned to look just as Weiss created a large frozen slide-like shape just as she said, loudly, "NOW!"

Knowing what to do, Yang blasted herself forward and skimmed over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol. Her teammate used Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only had a second to look horrified as Blake whipped a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sent the trio flying to their elimination.

The buzzer sounded and Ruby cheered. Yang smirked as she cheered, "Yes!"

 ** _{End "It's My Turn" - RWBY Vol.3 OST}_**

 _"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"_ Port announced, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

Weiss looked around and, sounding surprised, asked, "We... did it?"

Ruby looked at her sister for confirmation; she smiled and leaped into the air, screaming, "WE DID IIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"

* * *

In the stands sat the three man team from Team SGD. Sora whooped, "Knew they could do it!"

Goofy cheered, "They did it!"

"Oh Boy!" Donald cried excitedly, jumping on his seat in excitement.

On another side of the stadium sat the Dios brothers. When Yang delivered that finishing blow, Vino cheered the loudest for the blonde brawler. Gin had to cover his ears when that happened, but nodded at Team RWBY's victory.

* * *

As Team RWBY left the arena, there stood Sora, Donald, and Goofy, waiting for their friends. Ruby smiled and used her Semblance to reach the three of them.

"You guys were awesome out there!" Sora said as Ruby stopped just in front of them.

Ruby giggled, her cheeks flustering a rosy pink, and said, "Thanks, Sora."

The others around them smiled, for different reasons. Yang, Weiss, and Blake smiled at how Sora had their team leader blushing, and as giddy as a school-girl. Donald and Goofy were smiling at how exciting the match was.

Two sets of feet were heard and the seven of them turned to see Vino and Gin walking towards them. Yang smiled and began to go over to them when Vino beat her to it and said, "That fight was awesome! Especially how Rubes there got that Nadir before he could get a shot in on ya. Let's not forget whose finishing blow won the match."

"Mine did!" Yang cheered. The two high-fived each other.

"That's my girl!" Vino, accidentally let slip loudly.

The others, minus Gin, showed reaction to the Demon of Chaos' choice of words as Yang blushed greatly, "Y-your girl?"

Vino's face became as red as his eyes before looking away shyly. The two remained silent and smiled warmly to each other.

Their tender moment was ruined as Gin said, standing behind the blond brawler, "All in all, Congratulations on winning the match."

Vino's brow twitched in annoyance. He said, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah… what he said."

Donald, Sora, and Goofy began laughing behind their hands. They heard Vino growling, a hand on his weapon, Pain's Edge. The three of them looked away and whistled innocently.

"So what's next? Training? Sleep in your room till the next match? Or eating?" Sora asked, wanting Vino to forget about hurting them with his broad sword.

While they talked, the nine of them walked to the airship, which took them back to the ground where there was a fair for people that were in Vale to come, watch and enjoy themselves during the festivals.

Ruby was about to answer but felt a hollow pit in her stomach, which caused her to hunch over and asked, "...is anyone else starving?"

Blake, remained as cool as ever, arms behind her head, answered, "I may have worked up an appetite."

The growling of an angry beast from her stomach proved her statement, much to its owner's embarrassment. That made Vino snicker and made Sora Donald, and Goofy think about their own empty stomachs.

Sarcastically shrugging her arms, Weiss began, "Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here."

She gestured to their current surroundings at the myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing where people mill about to experience it all, "Oh, wait."

Ruby, taking Weiss' shoulder, commented, "It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too."

"Umm... I don't think..." Sora began, knowing that Weiss didn't forget.

Weiss, however, knocked Ruby's arm away, "I was being facetious."

"Wh-Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?' Ruby asked, freaking out. Gin sighed as he knew that Ruby thought the heiress from Atlas might have said Famine related.

"Garwsh! We'd better hurry and find ya something to eat n' quick!" Goofy exclaimed, just as freaked out as RWBY's leader. He began to look around for a good booth to eat at.

Yang began to walk away as she called for her friends, "Come on! I know just the place."

"Right behind ya, Ba-... Yang." Vino called, catching himself in case she wasn't ready for him to call her "babe" yet, walking closely with her.

Teams RWBY, SGD and the Dios brothers, started to follow Yang, but Weiss suddenly stopped when she heard a ringtone on her Scroll. She pulled it out, and saw the caller ID labeled "FATHER". She glared at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered. Donald and Gin noticed this; Donald felt concerned for the snow-haired heiress, but Gin remained neutral.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." Emerald said, holding a red wallet filled with Lien in her hand.

Ruby frantically patted around her outfit, panicking at the thought that the wallet that Emerald had was hers, whimpering, "No, no, no, no!"

Emerald laughed, and greeted the girl with silver eyes, "Good to see you, Ruby."

Ruby took the wallet back from her "friend" and put it away, "Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Guess I dropped it."

"Girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby complained, her shoulders slouched as she said this.

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked, seeing Emerald.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald answered, smiling excitedly at what she had seen.

Ruby, hearing Sora's comment, blushed and began to mumble, "Oh, shut your stupidlittleface..."

Blake, over Ruby's incoherent gushing, told the pale green haired young woman, "I heard your team progressed to the next round too."

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss brought up, catching the attention of the brothers.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked, curious.

Emerald tilted her head up in thought, remembering how she had blasted opponents with her revolvers, then slashed behind her as Mercury kicked out a shotgun blast with his boots. Cinder did a kick of her own on her opponent, landing the poor soul at the feet of their four teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leaned over and stared down. Green eyes blink into a pair of pink and brown irises as she smirked while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

Coming back to reality, Emerald answered, nodding, "Really well."

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby suggested.

Sora went over and said, grinning, "Yeah, maybe we can learn more about each other."

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you both, but my teammates are all kind of... introverted." Emerald remarked, blushing from surprise and embarrassment. She looked back at Mercury as he sniffed the inside of a boot, looking perplexed afterwards.

"Really socially awkward." Emerald clarified for Sora, Donald, and Goofy's confused faces.

This made the two brothers look at each other confused; they heard of what Mercury was doing but it wasn't strange at all. Smelling the inside of the boot was to discover if the boot was made out of good quality leather, which has a distinctive smell to it.

The others seemed to have bought the lie. Yang agreed, nodding, as she stressed, "Ooooh, yeah, I could see that."

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald suddenly asked, curious.

Ruby looked pretty proud of herself as she spoke, "Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision."

Weiss popped in to remind her hood wearing leader, in a straight-faced, "We put it to a vote."

Ruby nervously tried to backtrack, "Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote."

Blake, however, said, "We voted for Weiss and Yang."

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss said, curtsying.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang added, pounding her fists together.

Emerald laughed, at the enthusiasm of the two nominated members, "Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

Yang and Weiss returned Emerald's confident smirk with their own. The blond answered, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Emerald turned and walked away from them, calling back, "Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights."

"Oh yeah! Our team's up next in the round after JNPR. You and Mercury can come watch us." Sora called, jovially being his usual friendly self, not noticing the dejected look on Ruby's face.

Emerald, stunned by this invitation, said, putting on a smile, "Sure thing!"

Ruby, waved her arm, and bid, "Have fun!"

Emerald, cheerfully giving her own wave added, "See you later!"

When she turned away from them, Emerald immediately dropped the act as she walked with Mercury. She looked disgusted at the cheeriness of the seven in the group.

"So, how are the new friends?" Mercury asked, in a teasing tone.

Emerald scowled, "I hate them."

Shrugging, Mercury reminded, "Orders are orders."

Emerald mashed her fingers together angrily, "I just... how can they be so happy all the time!? Especially that kid with the Keyblade and his two friends! It's like they run on happiness all the time… it's so annoying!"

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked, getting back on track.

Emerald waved his question away, "It's the heiress and the bimbo."

Mercury looked thoughtfully away for a moment before he spoke, "Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with. If you don't mind missing your date that is."

Emerald blushed from embarrassment, and, fuming after her grey haired comrade's teasing comment, muttered, "I completely loathe you…"

* * *

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds strunged with paper lanterns, with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, Team RWBY, SDG, and the Dios brothers sat at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang said to the man in charge of the food at the stand. A large bowl of noodles slid in front of her.

Ruby stared at Yang's meal, "Oohhh... I'll take the same."

Another large bowl of noodles slid in front of her, Ruby clasped her hands in excitement.

Looking concerned by the mere size of the other two bowls, Weiss asked the shopkeeper, "Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?"

Her answer came as a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slid in front of her instead, "Um... okay..."

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gave a nod and smiled to the shopkeeper, who returned the gesture. He rushed through one door of his shop and came out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drooled over her order.

Goofy looked over and commented, "Gawrsh, that looks good."

Blake, however, hugged her bowl and hissed angrily at the captain of Disney Castle's guard, which made Goofy gulp and lean back slightly. Weiss looked strangely at her teammate, and gladly offered her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the shopkeeper.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked, looking touched.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss answered. Her joy was ruined when the card was flung back at her, like a shuriken, and the annoyed shopkeeper pointed to his which beeped "DECLINED" on the screen.

Shocked, Weiss asked, "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake looked around panicked. She attempted to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeeper disappeared with her food, which caused the poor girl to slump over in defeat, "Nooo!"

The Sora stared slack jawed by his own disappearing bowl, Donald tried to keep his bowl with him, but the man quickly got the duck's bowl as well.

"HEY! What's the idea!" Donald asked, jumping and stomping on his stool.

"Maybe I could help?" A familiar voice asked, as the girls of RWBY and the guys of team SDG looked up to see Team JNPR: Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, approach the stand. Pyrrha was holding a lien card in her hand.

Ruby flung her arms wide in delight, seeing the red headed amazon like warrior to their rescue, "Pyrrha!"

"Aw, you don't have to..." Yang began, politely declining.

"But she could!" Blake suddenly quipped, wanting her special back.

Pyrrha took a seat as she said, "Well, I think you all earned it after that battle."

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked, sitting down next to Sora.

Later on, their bowls emptied, each student was either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly.

Ren looked over to Pyrrha and asked, "Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?"

As the shopkeeper quickly gathered the emptied bowls and vanished, Pyrrha replied, "Of course! It will give us energy!"

Nora simply gave a hearty belch. Vino tried to hold it in before he began laughing uncontrollably at how priceless that belch was. Gin groaned while SGD had their usual reaction.

Jaune, splaying himself over the counter, sickly groaning, "If I barf, I'm blaming you."

"Ooh!" Nora added, grinning evilly, "Aim at the enemy!"

"Nora, that's disgusting." Donald reprimanded.

Ren, however, advised, "But if you feel the urge ..."

Jaune just gave a weak thumbs-up, "Got it."

Standing up from her stool, Pyrrha added, "Well, we should be off."

Ruby looked over to her teammate's friends and asked, "So, you think you guys are ready?"

"Yeah." Sora asked, looking at team JNPR, "Who knows what'll be at the match."

Nora, gestured to each of her teammates, and spoke, "Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

Ren looked over to his team leader and asked Jaune, "Are you gonna take that?"

"She's not wrong." Jaune weakly added.

Sora went over and sympathetically patted the blond's back gently, as to not have Jaune barf.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora said, that was before she began talking quickly, the color slowly draining away as she got more worried, "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!"

She then let out a mad laughter which turned into sobs as she slammed her head on the counter.

Ren, unperturbed and used to Nora, said calmly, "So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good."

"How was she able to say all of that without taking a breath?" Sora asked his teammates, whispering behind his hand.

"Gawrsh, yer both orph'ns?" Goofy asked sadly, catching all of that from Nora's rant.

Pyrrha placed a hand to her dejected teammates and told them, "Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well ...murderers and monsters."

"Hey!" Vino shot back, knowing that Pyrrha had inadvertently meant him being one of those monsters because of how he fought during the breach in Vale. And how he always had severly beaten Team CRDL every time they picked on one of the Faunus students on campus. Gin remained silent and listened to the group.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang added, which was supported by nods from Donald and Goofy.

Blake counted off the threats on her fingers, "Let's see. Grimm invasions, hordes of Heartless, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..."

"And that was all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby thought, excitedly.

Weiss, however, sarcastically mumbled to herself, "Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal."

"Maybe I'd be able to find my friends." Sora said to himself, sadly looking down. His words caught the sympathy of their friends' attention, well minus Vino as he moved away from the growing emotion of compassion.

 _"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately?"_ Professor Port asked, his voice crackling over the PA system.

 _"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!"_ Doctor Oobleck added, sounding annoyed.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha said and led her teammates away to the ring.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby said to Team JNPR as they walk away, with Nora still depressed and Jaune looking queasy.

The three man team looked at each other, hoping that they'd be okay.

* * *

Team RWBY entered the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and headed to their seats as Emerald and Mercury were seen walking behind them to do the same. Yang looked back and noticed them while the two brothers stared untrustingly at Mercury and Emerald.

Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains were no more, and only a layer of white mechanics was left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.

Mercury, having found his seat with Emerald and munching on a large tub of popcorn, mused, "I wonder who's gonna win."

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Emerald shot back, not finding it as amazing.

Cinder walked up behind them, showing off her new outfit of jeans, a leather orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest. She took an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket, "Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch."

Her fingertips and the kernel finally popped, which she enjoyed, sitting down behind them as Mercury and Emerald shared a devious smirk.

Port announced over the cheering crowds, "Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!"

As each team readied their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes started spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opened to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raised a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration; Ruby "WHO-HOOOO"s loudly from her seat and Sora's "ALRIGHT!" from his seat.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port counted down before signaling them to begin the fight.

As the start of the match, each team leaped forward at the other, ready to begin fighting.

* * *

Watching the match, Emerald asked, looking at Cinder, "Oh, How's Wolfe after his injury."

"Yeah, how is our dog doing?" Mercury asked, joking at the Grimm-half's expense, but stopped at the sight of Cinder's blood freezing glare.

Sitting back down, Cinder answered, "He's recovering quickly, thanks to our new allies."

Mercury narrowed his eyes while watching the match, "I still don't trust that witch."

"She's the reason why we were able to get in this far without anyone discovering us, especially the Dios brothers discerning our true objective." Cinder stated, taking another piece of popcorn from Mercury's large bucket.

The two quietly shared a glance between them, feeling as though Cinder trusted the evil fairy more than them.

Noticing the look on their faces Cinder said, "Relax, other than _her_. Maleficent's been very supportive to us and our goal. Almost like a mother…"

* * *

(What did you all think? Good? Bad? Anything out of place? I hope you all like it even as the dark forces begun to move, waiting to engulf this world into darkness for their plans. Sora and his friends attempt to try and enjoy a tournament that would not have interference from outside forces. More will be revealed as the story progresses.

Be ready for both Round one Dios and New Challengers of the Ring. Round on Dios is the short chapter that involves the match with the Dios brothers and their opponent, what will be the results with the first two man team of Beacon faces a full OC team from Vacuo? Find out in the next chapter.

Let me know in a review with a means to let me know who you are so I can reply back accordingly. Until then, LATER!)


	13. Round One Dios

(Hey everyone how are you all doing? I apologize this took so long. I was occupied with other problems, but they should be resolved soon. So please enjoy this little short chapter to help not let the feeling of absence from my updates cause get to you or feel as though I've abandoned this story. This round will show Vino and Gin's time in the ring, because, just to show that they are not invincible as some of your claimed them to be.

Disclaimer, I do not own anything relating to RWBY or Kingdom Hearts, they are the properties of their respective owners. The only ones I do own are Vino, Gin, and Wolfe (Who is not in this chapter) along with the opponents of the Dios brothers.

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. The song you will be requested to hear, if you want to that is, is found on Youtube to listen as you read.)

* * *

Vino and Gin walked out to the battle field as they were met by what appeared to be a team from Shade academy in Vacuo. It was the first match of the day and some of them were groggy.

When they heard the brothers' arrival, asked, his ears perking, "Oi! Wat's this? How com w're tak'n on jus' two of 'em?"

"The other two must've gotten scared when they saw us, Eh Danube?" Another suggested, causing the two to laugh at this. As the human held his gun weapon over his shoulder.

Their leader narrowed his hazy like eyes as he said, "Something's not right… you three need to be on guard."

"I agree, Ash." The young woman said standing with her leader. Her cat eyes contracting in response.

Vino and Gin stood, their battle outfits stand in contrast as the field biomer randomizer began to go for what the battle fields around the central section of the arena. Behind the team from Vacuo was a lush Jungle. The leader of that team turned and inhaled deeply, "So… this is how a jungle smells like?"

"Yea? Well I'll be happy to send ya all there in one good punch!" Vino shouted, smiling sinisterly.

Behind the brothers was a volcano like area with fire and lava around. Vino stifled a laugh that he had begun as he looked to his brother worried. Gin remained focus in looking in front of him and not the raging fires behind him, though he leaned away from the flames.

* * *

"Hey… what's wrong with Vino and Gin?" Sora asked noticing how the brothers' reaction to the field behind them.

"How am I supposed to know?" Weiss asked, the rest of Teams RWBY and Team SGD turned to Yang who asked, "What?"

"Did Vino mention something like this before?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, especially all those times you two been hanging out together." Goofy added.

Yang blushed at that before she turned away, "I don't what you guys are talking about."

"Yang…" Ruby said, unconvinced.

Yang looked back and snapped, "Look I don't know so don't ask what's going on with them."

The others turned back to the match. Yang looked down as to wonder why Vino wouldn't tell more about himself and his brother except for the fact they were similar.

* * *

"Okay Gin, what's the states?" Vino asked, wanting to help his brother get his mind off the field behind them.

"2%." He said, his voice quick, pointing to the two that made a joke about the brothers being a two man team.

"And the other two?" Vino asked, looking over at the she-cat faunus and the blind man.

"She will require 5% while he…" Gin paused before opening his eyes, "I cannot see."

Vino looked at his little brought and asked, "Say what?"

 _"Three, Two, One, Begin!"_ Port signaled for the match to begin.

 _{Play "Die" - Official Instrumental - RWBY}_

Gin ran to the other team, getting as far away from the fire as he can, drawing his sword, Dominion's Grace, in the process. He needed to have it be as convincing as possible to his opponents and anyone watching.

He then leap, spinning in the air to give kick at one of his opponents while thrusting his sword to the other opponent. But it was blocked by one opponent as his kicks missed, but the wind of his legs made a wind that sent one of his opponents back. His sword began to spout a smaller blade than the last until it looked like a feathery wing. He began slashing his sword at his opponent who blocked with his weapon before his tail slammed into the ground, causing the dirt of the jungle to fly up into Gin's eyes.

The silver-haired young man grunted, forcing his eyes shut.

* * *

From the other side of the arena Ash held his walking stick as he asked, "Aren't you going to help him?"

"He'll be fine. After all this isn't the first time someone went for his eyes."

He tilted his head in confusion before realization hit his teammate like a brick wall. She to look in the direction of their comrades' direction.

Gin remained still, his sword in front. Danube sneaked along before he attempted to strike with his tail, while causing an audible distraction. When he saw his silver-haired opponent turn in the direction of the sound, he thought he was able to beat him, but Gin side stepped him and sliced off his tail.

The Faunus howled in pain as he reached or his weapon, a pistol like weapon as he fired.

Gin used his sword to deflect the shots to the barrier around them as he walked forward.

* * *

Vino smirked as he stretched his neck, cracking sounds heard in the process. He pulled out the small short sword like thing from his back as he said, "Can't let my little brother have all the fun."

To his opponent's shock, the small dagger like weapon expanded and became a six foot tall broad sword with a wide blade. The edge of the sword's blade stood up and were in a single row, like teeth. His giant broad sword, Pain's Edge, rotated its teeth briefly.

"Okay, who wants to fight me?" Vino asked, resting the huge weapon over his shoulder like it weighted nothing.

Ash and the she-cat Faunus, Fuchsia, remained still as she stepped up, pulling a metal whip that hung around her waist.

She cracked it, asking, with a devious smirk, "You'd fight a lady?"

"Usually I'd have a problem with that but if you want to fight that's fine by me." Vino said as he held his sword up before rushing at her with a great speed. When Vino got close, he brought his sword down on her. The she-cat only had enough time to raise her whip up in a means of defense, making the ground creak under her feet from the impact. He even head-butted her to have her fall.

 _"Oh my, apparently chivalry_ does not _run in the family."_ Oobleck remarked, regarding to Vino's attack on a member of the fairer sex as he would another opponent.

"Up yours!" Vino shouted back as he remained focused on his fight, his anger made his dark aura more visible.

As they became interlocked again, Vino saw a smirk appearing on her lips only to turn in time to see the blind leader, his walking stick turning into a bo-staff and brought it down on Vino. Vino grunted as he took the hit, well his armor did. He raised a foot from the ground and kicked the Fuchsia away as he spun around, facing the blind leader as he swung his sword horizontally. The blind young man's ears twitched, allowing him to jump and avoid being hit.

Ash spun his staff around in his hand before getting into a stance, his hand before his mouth.

Vino gritted as he charged, wildly and unpredictably. Sometimes he used the power of his swings to have his melee moves reach towards his opponent. Vino was getting more annoyed as his attacks kept.

* * *

Gin noticed his lizard opponent had regrown his tail before he charged at the one who chopped it off in the first place. His teammate, the gunman known as Ecru, ran at Gin as well, tommy gun raised. Seeing the two auras heading towards him, Gin grimaced holding is sword before him, a hand on the grip of his weapon before having aura construct of his weapon appearing in his hand.

He took a stance that utilizes both weapons as he fought the two opponents at once.

 _"Oh-Ho, I bet no one was expecting that, what do you think, doctor?"_ Port asked, surprised by Gin's aura manipulation abilities.

 _"Yes, indeed, it's quite amazing how someone in Mr. Dios' young years was able to master a technique that takes huntsmen years of training and discipline to even get an idea of how to use their auras in that manner. But I must say that young man, Danube, from Vacuo is very lucky that he was able to regrow his tail like a lizard who are able to snap it off when needing to avoid a predator, useful in tricking the Grimm in their home kingdom, I'm sure."_ Oobleck explained.

Gin remained focused, ignoring the commentary as he spun his sword in the air before him as aura constructs took the place in a circular manner like a shield to block a grenade blast from hitting him.

* * *

Vino let out an outrageous roar as his swings kept missing his target. The man remained still, holding his staff behind him as he dodged each attack effortlessly, "Why! Can't! I! Frigg'n! Hit! You!"

"Perhaps you should try and not be so angry? It can distract people from their goals." The blind man suggested as he kept his means of evading Vino's attack.

That only caused Vino to get even more upset, his anger causing his Dark aura to flare as he swung with more wild swings. His sword's teeth began spinning.

 _"Ah ooh… Looks like Ash knows how to get Mr. Dios' goat, unlike his brother, who remained cool and calm under pressure."_ Port commented seeing the destruction to the field by the older brother.

Gin was seen fighting the two members at once with his real sword and his aura-made weapon as he swept kick the two, pushing himself up and jumped over the two as he landed in a gracefulness that many in the crowd had to admire.

* * *

Weiss huffed, not impressed, "Show off."

Her friends however looked at her with half opened lidded expressions. Knowing full well that she does moves similar in style when she fights.

"What?!" Weiss asked looking at her friends' expressions. Some flinched backwards in reaction at the sheer volume of her voice.

* * *

Gin held his Aura weapon over his head before thrusting it down, channel his changing Aura color into the ground, causing spikes of ice to erupt.

The force of the element attack sent the two members that the younger Dios brother were facing, into the air before he launched an Aura copy up and round house kick them away, hitting outside of the ring.

 _"And that's a double whammy by Gin Dios. Those two poor young men, Danube and Ecru, will be feeling that when they wake up."_ Port commented as the horn blared to the knock out of the two defeated opponents.

 _"Indeed, Young Gin, though less expressive than his brother, does know how to do it in a style. Let's see if someone beats his record of multiple targets out of the field at once later in today's other matches."_ Oobleck added as the crowd cheered with the win.

Gin calmly watches his brother fighting in the inferno section of the field, not even moving to help Vino, even as his arm remained still for a time being.

* * *

Vino roared after his blind opponent used his feet to push the large sword away. Landing some feet away from the enraged Beacon student.

"You seem very angry, close to being unstable, in fact." The Shade student, Ash, said making his staff be a walking cane again.

He then held his hand up in a meditative manner. Vino then spat, "Well… you can't see!"

Many in the crowd gasped at that. Vino was too mad to care about what he said as he pressed his attack.

 _"Oh dear, that was a low blow, even for Vino, to say to someone else."_ Oobleck commented.

Vino glared at the box with pure loathing before charging at the Shade student, leaving his sword behind.

Fire seems to erupt from the air behind his arm as he went to punch the guy. But the blind fighter bent backwards with amazing flexibility.

* * *

"Wow…" Sora said, wondering how he's able to bend like that.

"Do ya suppose that it's because of his Semblance?" Donald asked, curious.

Sora and Goofy thought about it, but looked back at the screen that displayed the aura levels of the combatants, Sora noticed that only a little's been used on Vino's opponent.

"I find it hard to believe that. His aura seemed unchanged other than avoiding Vino's reckless and unstable attacks." Weiss gesturing to how much of his aura is being used in his attacks, which only led to have it refilled.

"Umm… Is the thing broken?" Goofy asked seeing it refilling.

Yang remained silent as she looked at Gin, wondering why he isn't helping his brother out. She turned her attention back to Vino, silently praying that he wins.

* * *

Vino roared before his arm was caught in a familiar looking metal coil, he looked and saw Fuchsia holding her whip as it was used to having the Demon of Chaos stop in attack.

She was glaring at the dark armored wearing, dirty blond. He grinned back as his aura began to refill the bar.

 _"Umm… is it me or is that Aura meter's broken?"_ Port asked noticing the bar refilling.

The blind man heard this and figured it out, "Fuchsia! Stop feeling anger, he's able to grow stronger, refueling his aura with your negative emotions."

This made her look shocked, her pupils constricting thinly like a cat. Many in the crowd were surprised by this to.

"Too late." Vino, grinned, took this surprise as an advantage, pulling on the whip hard, his increased strength, swinging the whip before it hit the blind man who was trying to catch her in his arm, but it backfired. They crashed into some of the fire covered environment before being dragged around the ground, around Vino before he threw them out of the ring, hitting the ground hard.

 _"RING OUT! And another two got tossed out."_ Port announced to the cheering crowd, _"Who expected them to get burned in the way they did, metaphorical of course. And the Dios has won their match against Team FADE of Shade!"_

While in the fire part of the ring, Vino began laughing, the flames around him, making him appear more frightening, as he walked out of the flames, where his brother was waiting in the center.

 _{End "Die" - Official Instrumental - RWBY}_

* * *

The group cheered for their friends for winning the match. Yang noticed Vino looking up at her and gave a winking grin. She blushed, looking away shyly, which was new for her, especially with her personality and style.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy, were, however, concerned. How Vino had just opened himself to the darkness made them worried. If he was just letting the darkness grow in his heart, how long would it take before they would have before they would be forced to fight him like they did with Ansem the last time they were on a journey? If so... how will everyone in Remnant will react to this?)

* * *

(Hey guys, I am so sorry for taking so long, I just had a lot to do and little time to do it all. I was hoping to have this done a week after the last chapter was done. I know what some people think about me trying to take the attention away from the main story, but I'm trying build suspense and add more so my updates wouldn't feel like to take so long. And here's the team I made for the chapter.

Fuchsia – cat-eyed Faunus whip mistress

Ash – a monk like blind staff user leader (I know its out of tradition but It works as he has a cooler head right?)

Danube – lizard tailed Faunus regenerator with razor blades.

Ecru – thuggish like gunman with a Tommy/grenade launcher

So I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll try to get The New Challengers done ASAP. So until then, enjoy and remain as yourselves. And don't worry after that chapter will be a match chapter focusing on our three heroes from another world Team SGD (or SDG) vs Team HRTLS.)


	14. New Challengers: Lightning Strikes

(Hello everyone, how's it been? I've been really busy and now just got the time to post this chapter.

Unfortunately because of how busy my schedule is now I won't be able to post as I usually do for a long time... I hope everyone understands and know I am not stopping my writing. I also hope that you all continue to read my stories no matter what. Don't worry I'll try and post ASAP.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or RWBY they are the property of their respective owners. I do own the OCs known as Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.

Please read, review, and enjoy.)

* * *

All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from Team BRNZ did the same; the beanie-wearing May Zedong turned around and headed into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivered a knee kick to Pyrrha Nikos' shield that sent her skidding back, right before she blocked the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerked her sword away and made him leap back, just as the sniper jumped up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle. Lie Ren readied his bladed guns to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost got blindsided by Nora Valkyrie's swing with her hammer before he ducks under the attack and attempted to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally took aim from her spot and managed to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he noticed the bullets flying and saw the glint of the gun in the leaves.

Jaune was wide-eyed and stumbling over his order, "R-R-Retreat!"

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hit the ground by his feet. He and Nora started running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, as projectiles kept coming overhead.

Jaune carefully looked over the edge to see the three melee fighters closing in, "Spread out! Try to keep moving!"

His team follow suit just as Brawnz landed a punch on Jaune's shield.

May got even higher in the tree and smiled from behind her scope as she looked at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slid in his path. The prod-wielding warrior looked back at the trees and nodded to his hidden ally. She returned the gesture, even though she was concealed, firing at Ren's feet again and making him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he landed, Nolan hit him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Nora cried, seeing her best friend fall to the ground. Scowling, Nora took a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodged it and again unleashed his weapon's power into her corset. Though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port announced, speaking from his spot on the giant hologram screen overhead with Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck beside him.

Nolan glanced up at the screen with a confused look, "What?"

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained, calmly, of Nora's semblance.

Nolan turned back to his opponent, in panic, "What?!"

Nolan finally took his cattle prod away, but it was too late: Nora flexed her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempted to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder started sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushed at him. There was a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile were seen before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounced back across the field, crashing through a rock and stayed there without moving.

* * *

Sora and his friends winced, while Goofy asked, "Do ya suppose he's okay?"

"Aura made sure that no one suffers a great amount of real harm." Gin reminded Goofy.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot fellar." Goofy said patting Gin on the back. Gin remained stoic as he looked to the captain of Mickey's guard.

* * *

Jaune looked back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appeared over it, crackling with lightning. He looked over at his energized teammate, "Nora! Get to the mountain!"

"You got it!" Nora answered, saluting. She sped off to start her climb in break neck speed.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Jaune ordered and went to give support to Pyrrha.

Another shot nearly missed Ren's head; he slouched, sarcastically replying, "Sure... Why not."

The remaining three members of JNPR ran forward as Nora hopped up and rapidly ascended the mountain. Roy threw the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still managed to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons returned to their master. Pyrrha got up close to him, and he delivered a series of spinning swings with his arms into Pyrrha's shielf. Jaune shook off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

* * *

Ruby cried from her seat in the stands with the rest of Team RWBY and SGD, yelling, "Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!"

"Knew he had what it took." Sora said, smiling.

"Well, he's certainly improved." Weiss admitted

"GOOOO JAUNE! GOOOOOOOO!" Donald cheered

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang pointed out.

"But uhh… Isn't Jaune the team leader?" Goofy asked, confused.

* * *

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodged and blocked the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter. She somersaulted back to use both feet, landing a blow on Brawnz.

May attempted to shoot at Ren while he dashed his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha. He was running at Nolan, weapons blasting until he was close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducked and deflected each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he managed to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped. Ren hid behind the teammate of the sniper, who stopped aiming at him and lifted her barrel up at a more visible target.

Ren noticed where the beanie wearing sniper was aiming at. He kept the struggling Nolan in place, calling, "Nora!"

Jaune, hearing this while he caught Brawnz's claws with his blade, checked to see that Nora was climbing higher and higher to the top. He looked back to his red-headed teammate and ordered, "Pyrrha! Up!"

His partner rushed towards him, dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounded over Brawnz and landed on Jaune's shield. He used all his strength to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the bulls-eye shot aimed at Nora. This gave the ginger head just enough time reach the peak.

Everyone watched as Nora lifted her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hit the weapon directly, giving her a lot more power. She changed her weapon back into its grenade-launching form and popped the front off, revealing six explosives that shot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely had time to gawk before she leaped over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in went up in pink flames. Leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumped down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune said.

* * *

Vino groaned and Gin appeared as though he was bothered by something. The dark warrior prayed for the first time that Yang and the others knew him, "Please don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it…"

* * *

Jaune raised his sword as he called out, "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"Flower Power?" Sora asked confused.

Goofy and Donald shrugged.

"Must've been a team name for Ren and Nora." Donald surmised.

"He said it!" Vino snapped as he lowered his head in embarrassment, "All that time helping him train, wasted…"

"Easy there." Yang said, holding him back and rubbing his back.

* * *

Jaune lowing his blade, looked back at his befuddled team, "F-Flower Power."

His lost friends shruged, as he clarified, "That's your team attack name!"

"Since when?" Ren asked, not remembering that.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune told them, gesturing at his teammates, not noticing the other team getting up, ready to fight again, as he explained, "Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!"

Ren rubbed the back of his head with one of his guns, asking, "How do I bring a flower?"

"No, silly, not a flower! Flour, like in baking!" Nora explained to her friend laughing as though it was humorous.

Ren looked back to his team leader and asked, "Why would I bring that?

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!" Jaune pointed out, meaning the emblem on Ren's back.

"Sooo, what are we?" Pyrrha asked, curiously

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted incredulously.

Pyrrha corrected her question, "Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined."

Jaune was really trying to be patient while Team BRNZ looked more confused than their opponents, even as JNPR kept talking, "Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, when we take our shields? Remember?"

"'Arkos'?" Pyrrha asked, going over the name.

"Yeah! It's our names put together!" Jaune told her, pointing it out.

"Right, no, I get it..." Pyrrha said, not wanting to hurt Jaune's feelings.

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune asked his friend, concerned whether she doesn't like their team name attack or not.

"No, no! It's... good?" Pyrrha hesitantly added.

Nora thought for a moment and then she chimed, in a whisper, "Mmm, I sense hesitation."

* * *

Back in the stands many of the people were wondering what's going on. Sora placed his hands over his face, "Come on your guys."

Donald and Goofy both knew that, like Sora, this wasn't the time or the place to do something like this now.

They heard something like a hammer on metal and turned to see Vino batting his head against the railing, in a slow repeating rhythm. Gin closed his eyes, but behind his messing long bangs one would have trouble noticing.

* * *

Having had enough of this, Brawnz, finally called out to them, "Hey!"

Team JNPR looked back with a collective "Huh?"

What do you think you're doing!?" Brawnz asked, still annoyed.

Jaune said, as if it was extremely obvious, "Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!"

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora added, pointing to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looked at his shrugging teammates. He goes back to yelling, "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

Jaune, turned back and shouted in a even louder voice, "AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?"

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke.

Annoyed, Jaune asked, "Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight." Pyrrha explained as she meant the audience as well. The sound of the crowds around them came back to full volume as Jaune remembered their situation.

"Ugh… uggh" Jaune placed his sword up to his forehead in exasperation as he simply said, "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer."

Nora gave an even more evil smirk, "Got it".

"Wait, what?!" Brawnz asked, shocked, remembering what that girl did to Nolan, the three of them when she slammed it down, and the tree that May was hiding in with that hammer/grenade of hers.

Before anyone could react, Nora jumped over, in front of Team BRNZ, then brought her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soared straight into the force field surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't have been in.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally!" Professor Port reported over the PA system, before asking, "...Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

* * *

"OOoh… that's gotta hurt…" Sora pointed out.

"You think they're okay?" Donald asked, wincing from how all four of them were beaten by Nora and her hammer.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope so..." Goofy said, looking to Team BRNZ.

* * *

At the appropriately-named Crow Bar, a gray-haired figure in a tattered red cloak was sitting at the counter with a collection of empty glasses to his side. This was Qrow Bradwin, Ruby and Yang's uncle. He took a swig from another drink as he looked up at the screen above, displaying an image of the victors with the caption "Team JNPR Defeats Team BRNZ!" somewhere on the screen.

As he wiped the surface of a glass in his hands, the Bartender remarked, "Huh, those kids weren't half bad!"

The familiar stranger merely lets out a "Meh" as he raised the beverage back to his lips. Not noticing as someone wearing a black coat approached and sat next to him, the air between them was tense before Qrow asked, "What're you doing here, Blindfold?"

"DiZ sends his regards..." A deep rich voice answered as he held out a scroll for Qrow to take.

Qrow stared surprised by something, he asked, "What happened to you?"

* * *

(Ansem has shown up to deliver Qrow something for DiZ. What could this mean? Stayed tuned for the next chapter as well as the short extra that reveals Sora and his friend's stuff in the Vytal tournament. There'll be laughs, there'll be shouts, there'll be a chance to see a certain guy run away in terror when seeing his worse fears. And no Vino's actions should not be done at home, only with Vino because of his Semblance. Until then everyone. Next chapters: "New Challengers... pt.2: Boys vs Girls." & "New Challengers... Team SGD".)


	15. New Challengers: Boys vs Girls

(Hey you all, I was able to finally have time to put down the second part of this chapter, "New Challengers…", on here. I wonder who'll win now. Find out after these following messages. Place your bets folks, place your bets! * said with a betting board that shows the two teams facing each other off this round.*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts or RWBY, they are the properties of their owners. Except for my OCs, Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.

So now that we've said what need to be said. Please read, review, and enjoy… I mean it, I want to know what you all are thinking of this and the other chapters. Who'll win this round I wonder?

*Places his hands together like a ninja and disappears in a puff of smoke as the story continues*)

* * *

A screen flashed to a blue background with white particles gathered into the united tournament symbol of the four kingdoms as it revolved to the left of Oobleck, back in the announcer's box. An image of Team BRNZ at the moment they all felt the force of Nora's hammer as the professor said, "Ah, well, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!"

Port then said as a screen had displayed a picture of the four new challengers to his right, an all ladies' team from Vacuo. "Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!"

A few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs inside of a simple white coat. As the professor continued, "Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!"

Team SSSN walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds.

* * *

Weiss cupped her hands to sweetly call out, "Good luck, Neptune!"

"Go get 'em!" Donald cheered with her on their friends.

* * *

Neptune continued waving his hand to the crowd. That was until he spotted his four beautiful opponents, which caused him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them, like he usually does in the presence of a beautiful lady, "Ladies."

* * *

Vino and Sora slammed their hands to their foreheads, well Vino's was harder than the Keyblade wielder's. Gin shook his head disappointedly while muttering, "Idiot."

Weiss became shocked at this before her shock turned into shaking with rage until she angrily gets up and points into the arena, "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

Her shout made Goofy jump high into the air with his signature cry of, "AAUUUUOHWHOWEE!"

Before he landed on top of Donald, who groaned, "Get off…"

* * *

As the crowds get ready and the teams stand on opposite sides from one another. Neptune said to Team NDGO, "Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist."

He gestured with his hands when he said this. Sun grasped Neptune's arm as he apologized, "Ignore him, for he..."

Sun looked back at his friend before turning to their opponents and said, bluntly, "Yeah, he's dumb."

Neptune simply gave a sparkling wink to the disgusted females, making them even more disgruntle as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below.

A small simulated sun even appeared overhead, causing most of the crowd to put on sunglasses.

Nebula laughed when she saw their selection, "Alright! Home field advantage!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Sun called out to NDGO, "That's my turf, too!"

The red headed member with a pirate like coat, Scarlet David, looking down at his attire as the roulette begins again on their side, "I hope I don't get sand in my shoes."

Neptune leaned over to his short redheaded friend and whispered, "Be cool, man."

When the spinning images stopped on a blue symbol of waves and a palm tree, Dew exclaimed, "Hey! The ocean!"

"Huh?" Neptune asked, turning and saw to his apparent horror, that the field randomizer picked for Team SSSN's side. Neptune's eyes dilated at his goggles reflect the terrifying image, a slight whimper escaping him.

* * *

Ruby, never seeing this in the blue haired "cool guy" and asked to her friends, "Uhh… what's wrong with Neptune?"

"Yeah, never seen him like this before." Sora added, not getting it either.

Donald looked worried and asked, "Is he okay?"

"Oh, no. Blake moaned, her face was in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rose into the arena.

Neptune stiffened up with fear, until she confides to a surprised Yang, "Neptune's ... afraid of the water."

This caused Vino's face to become one of shock before he began laughing mercilessly at that bit of information, laughing so hard he fell on the floor, his hands at his sides. Gin however glared at his brother's uncaring manner as the younger brother remember his own worse fear and clenched his eyes shut.

"How's Neptune afraid of the water? I mean… his name's related to water." Sora asked, remembering that from somewhere.

* * *

{Play "SSSN vs. NDGO – RWBY Vol. 3 OST}

"Three. Two. One. BEGIN!" As soon as Oobleck said the word, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Sage called out to the fleeing teammate.

Neptune was now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation, yelling down to his friends, "Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!"

Sun asked, exasperatedly, "On the enemy's side?!"

"They would never expect it!" Neptune told them.

The spear wielding Dew turned to her teammates, admitting, "He's not wrong."

Nebula took this chance to call out her first order, "Open fire!"

Team NDGO gone forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He came up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tried to slice her with his cutlass. She ducked under the swing and continued sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage, who were getting ready to rumble.

Sage hefted his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glanced up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looked around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picked him up off the ground.

With his weapon torn out of his grip and him screaming in panic, he was totally helpless as the winds threw him and his blade out of the arena.

Sage slammed the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board. Oobleck commented, "And NDGO gains the advantage!"

* * *

"How was she able to make those twisters appear from the ground like that?" Sora asked, knowing that there wasn't any magic done here by anyone, forgetting somethings he learned in his lessons.

Weiss looked over at him with an annoyed expression, "Do you not pay any attention in class? Do you see the green crystal on the head of Dew's spear? It's been embedded with a Dust crystal that allows the wielder to control the wind."

Ruby looked back at her partner, "Give him a break Weiss, they never seen anything like this before from someone else, other than you and your weapon."

Weiss scrutinized her face before huffily looking back to watch the match.

* * *

Octavia slid in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spun her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicked up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the sword wielding redhead, "Neptune!"

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leapt down from his position and cocked his gun. Octavia attempted another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply slid on his goggles and fired an energy bolt as his opponent, who blocked it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face.

* * *

The three from another world winced when they heard that as Sora muttered, holding his own neck, "Ouch…"

"Good thing she had that Aura of hers…" Donald said, causing Goofy and Sora to nod at that statement.

* * *

Now furious, Octavia brought her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spun it all around his body while hitting several spot of her body. He ended it with a jab that knocked Octavia on her back in the sand.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" Port announced when seeing Octavia's aura level's dropping from those swift attacks.

Sun looked at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circled him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely called upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck.

* * *

Yang noticed the longing look on Sora's face and asked, "You okay, tough guy?"

Sora and everyone looked at her in confusion before turning to the Keyblade wielder who nodded, "Yeah, I just miss my home and wonder how my friends on the islands are doing…"

Team RWBY, other than Blake looked at Sora with sympathy on his face as they watched the match going.

"Hey look!" Goofy said pointing to the flying Scarlet.

* * *

{Pause "S.S.S.N. vs. N.D.G.O. – RWBY Vol.3 OST}

{Begin "He's a Pirate" – Pirates of the Caribbean OST}

It seems like Scarlet was about to be eliminated at well, but he extended his arms and managed to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closed in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folded up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet saw Gwen continue to throw her knives at his remaining teammates, and smirked before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" Scarlet commented as he used the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly lowered down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopted a horrified expression before taking a pose that somehow allowed him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he, and Team SGD, gave a sigh of relief.

His luck didn't hold when Dew leaped on a small island near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocked out the palm tree beside him. After catching them, he then threw them at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they traveled. Sun narrowly missed them both, but Scarlet got one straight to the face, and the other landed in a place that made him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping with his Aura levels into elimination.

{Record skidding Stop on "He's a Pirate" – Pirates of the Caribbean OST at moment of second impact to Scarlet.}

* * *

"Oooo!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Vino winced. The three man team did the three wise monkeys. Sora with his eyes closed, Goofy with his mouth covered, and Donald with his hands over his ears. While Vino placed his hands over his own area.

Vino then muttered, "I don't care what part of the world he's from, but that's gotta hurt…"

"Think that ever happened to Jack?" Sora asked, worried now as he remembered how the Pirate captain from Port Royal was like, similar in personality as Scarlet.

"Gawrsh, I hope not…" Goofy replied.

* * *

{Continue "S.S.S.N. vs. N.D.G.O." – RWBY Vol. 3 OST at 2:27}

Sun sighed, "Nuts!"

Looked from Scarlet to Dew as she summoned a few water tornadoes that he tried to dodge around, calling back to his remaining teammate, "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!"

Neptune called back to his leader with his excuses, moving quickly and fearfully, "Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!"

Suned looked around infuriated. Nebula took this time to shoot the cord holding Gwen up in the background, "What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Neptune called back as he was facing away from the water.

Sun, jumping out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as he called out to Neptune, "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-

He stops yelling when a blue shot knocked an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!? Neptune asked, before he paused, and said, "Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more while standing in the water.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun shouted, really needing the help right now.

Neptune: "Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune demanded, before jumping over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun. He unfolded his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, with his eyes closed, plunged the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

{End "S.S.S.N. vs. N.D.G.O. – RWBY Vol.3 OST}

While Sun and Neptune chest bump each other in celebration, Port announced the match, "And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!"

To Oobleck, Port asked, "You know what I call that victory?"

"Shocking?" Oobleck guessed.

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid." Port told his coworker, causing Oobleck to turn away, frowning.

* * *

Back at the bar the bartender whistled at the screen, before saying to his one customer, the other one had left. "Now that was a match!"

Qrow had a light slur in his words as he spat, still upset by what he found out after "Blindfold" showed him what happened to the kid to make his voice sound older than needed to be, "Heh, that was a mess!"

"Come on man, you didn't like them, three man team from Beacon, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?" The bartender asked, not getting the man at all.

Qrow turned, seeing an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings behind it as he answered, "That one."

He finished his drink as the world swayed with the happily inebriated Huntsman until he slams the glass down on the counter and tosses a few Lien alongside it, "Happy Vytal Festival!"

The bartender watched as his sole patron staggered away and put down the glass he just finished cleaning, only to knock another glass to fall and shatter on the ground when he reaches for it, "Awww, gee darn it."

* * *

Ruby leaned back in her seat and sighs, "Aw, that was so close!"

"I'll say." Donald commented, slouching into his seat.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round too!" Yang said looking at the celebrating duo.

Blake looked down in the arena where Sun and Neptune were still dancing like fools before her fellow Faunus gave her a special double-gun gesture, eliciting a blush from his target, who said, "Emphasis on 'dork'."

Oobleck then spoke over the PA system, "That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

After Teams RWBY, SGD, and the brothers stopped flinching from the unexpected volume change, Yang said, "Come on, let's go congratulate 'em."

"Right behind ya, Yang." Vino said, following his blond beauty.

The four girls and five guys got up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her, then Sora into her.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby looked over and asked.

Weiss looked up at the aircraft with a strange expression mixture of joy and anxiety as she said in a strain in her voice, "She's here!"

"Who's here?" Sora asked, almost missing Weiss running towards where that ship was heading, Ruby following right behind him.

* * *

(Hey ya'll how did you like that chapter? And yes I added the "He's a Pirate" song from the Pirates of the Caribbean OST due to Scarlet being dressed like a high ranked Navy officer from the same era as from the Pirates of the Caribbean world "Port Royal", also because he and his opponent were sword fighting on a sunken ship like that. Besides during that fight you got to admit that Scarlet was… somewhat… like Captain Jack Sparrow when he was fighting against Nebula and grapple hooked Octavia, that was before Dew hit him where it is an instant kill shot no matter to all men.

Anyway, like I said I'll be posting SGD vs HRTLS ASAP but things are gonna get busy here so please keep showing your support to me and my stories. May your hearts be your guiding key.)


	16. New Challengers SGD vs HRTLS

(*Ruby stood alone on stage as she looked around, nervously* "This is so embarrassing, Why couldn't Yang or the others do this..."

*Taking a deep breath,Ruby spoke to the audience* "Umm... Hi everybody. I'm Ruby, obviously, and I'm here on Twilightnite13's, the author of this story, behalf and said that he's been busy over last week end dealing with a small cold and had plans over his Spring Break. Which I'm sure, some of you are trying to do."

*Her expression brightened, assuring everyone* "Don't worry though, he will be able to finish writing the rest of Vol.3 of RWBY, I mean Ruby Heart before this summer. However, he regretfully came to tell me that he's gonna try and focus on his other stories so people don't think he gave up on them."

*Ruby chuckled a bit, trying to distract and assure people, before realization dawned on her face* "Oh yeah, he's been happy with how many reviews he's recieved since taking over for Chris Nest and have a fun little thing for everyone once he's finished with this volume if we can get 100 reviews. Made from people that aren't writing a summary of the chapters or something like that. He doesn't mind them, but not sure why they're summaries. So... Yeah there's that."

*Ruby paused for a moment before asking herself* "So what else is there? Oh Yeah. At the end, Twilightnite13 promised to have a surprise ending that I'm sure no one thought might be possible. So until then, Have fun reading, reviewing, and enjoying this chapter and others of our adventures with Sora and his friends from another world.

*As Ruby left, waving to the readers, Cinder walked out, in the same manner as she does, and said, showing her usual smile* "And as a reminder: Twilightnite13 doesn't own of us from the series RWBY or those from Kingdom Hearts, we're the property of our respected owners: Rooster Teeth, Disney Interactive Studios and Square-Enix. The only ones that do belong to him and him alone are the three characters known as Gin, Vino and Wolfe."

*Her eyes began to glow as she stated* "So for your sake, please don't forget that and have fun reading this chapter.")

* * *

(Before SSSN vs NDGO's match)

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all approached the middle of the arena as many of the Beacon students began cheering for them, especially members of team RWBY and JNPR. Those two teams knew about the first three-man team in the history of Beacon the most.

Before the tournament started, Sora told his friends about his Aura being unlocked by Gin, the day when he and Gin fought in the match in the ring during class. And that, somehow, enabled Sora to unlock the new power that the three good fairies gave him when they made his new clothes. This had happened after he left a world called Twilight Town and started this new journey. He remembered Gin calling it, "Unity".

So, to make things fair, Yang and Weiss, used their own Auras to unlock both Donald's and Goofy's Auras. Unlike Sora, however, the two from Disney Castle were not able to reveal their Semblances as the Keyblade Wielder did.

Sora was getting some quick stretches in while he and his friends waited for their opponents.

"That right folks, everyone here in Vale, especially their classmates, are eager to see what these three SGD are capable of doing here in the ring." Port announced.

"Quite right, Professor, quite right indeed. Apparently these three seem to be from a part of Remnant that no one had ever heard of before, some could say, worlds apart?" Oobleck added, attempting to make a joke.

It however made the three teammates look concerned over towards their teacher, wondering how the two teachers knew about their secret.

* * *

The members of team RWBY stiffened when they heard this. Ruby asked her teammates, "How do they know?"

Her friends shrugged and shook their heads, unsure.

Emerald was in her seat, considering that the invitation to watch how well these three Otherwolders fought together would be good for Cinder's plans involving this kingdom. She blushed at the thought of remembering Mercury's teasing her about having a crush on the Keyblade wielder, calling the invite a date. When Cinder heard about this, she even suggested that Emerald could use this as a means to get to know more about the wielder and find out any weaknesses that they could exploit.

Port, however, said, "Poor choice of words for your attempt at humor, Professor."

"Doctor…" Oobleck interrupted as Port continued, "Unlike others in our prestigious academy, these three seemed to already capable of working together, becoming an example of true teamwork for most of their class. Their ability to fight with their compassion for each other as friends seemed to make these three fine men a force to be reckoned with in or out of the ring."

"In today's match, Team SGD will be facing off against another team with abilities unknown to us, from the kingdom of Atlas, Team HRTLS." Oobleck announced, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

Five figures walked out into the ring; they were wearing full armor, leaving their identities covered.

As Sora and his two friends got ready to fight, the other team remained standing as though they were in a trance.

* * *

Watching, General Ironwood raised a brow at this; he didn't remember signing up a team called HRTLS, from his academy. It was against regulations for a team to have more than four members.

He pulled out his scroll and began checking his personnel listed to take part in the Vytal festival. His eyes widened as he saw something on his screen which caused him to mutter, "No…"

* * *

"Three!" Port began the countdown to start the match. SGD got into form as they waited.

Running up the steps was Ironwood. He had his scroll to his ear, his expression was of horror as he went up the steps. What he had discovered from his scroll was enough for him to try and make it to the announcement box in an effort to stop the match.

* * *

"Two!"

Team HRTLS remained still, not doing anything before they, simultaneously, began walking to their opponents.

RWBY and the others looked excited, but the leader of team RWBY felt that something was off, saying, "Wait, what are they…?"

* * *

"One!"

Sora and his friends looked confused by this action of their opponents in the match. Who kept walking towards them like soldiers.

* * *

While still climbing up the stairs, Ironwood shouted, trying to make his words reach the professors at the other end, "Stop the match!"

But it was too late as Port said, "Begin!" to the combatants in the arena.

{Begin "The 13th Dilemma" - Kingdom Hearts II OST}

The moment that the word was said, all five members of Team HRTLS became five powerful looking Heartless. Sora glared, having seen this happen before in The Land of the Dragon, Mulan's world, when some of his men turned into Heartless, or were Heartless in disguise.

The farthest right Heartless resembled a knight clad in purple and red armor with white trim and yellow buttons; it also had the tell-tale Heartless zig-zag jawline, with a purple head and a silver jaw. The arms and torso were also proportioned much larger than the head and legs; the arm, not holding the snarling beast like head, on a shield, actually rested in an ape-like manner on the ground. The face on the shield snarled at them.

The heartless on the farthest left looked like a wizard with a small torso and thin upper arms, but with very wide, three-fingered forearms and hands. Its upper body and arms were covered by a high-collared, purple coat with a Heartless emblem on the chest and thin, white lining at its bottom. It sported a violet, wide-brimmed, conical hat with a thin, curled tip. It also wore a small, gold belt around its waist, over the coat, and a lavender robe underneath it that hid its feet and legs. Its head was a black sphere and it had glowing yellow eyes. Floating in the air its wand weaved lazily.

The Heartless next to the Eliminator was a peculiar creature that seemed to be made of various random materials. Its torso, which bore its large Heartless emblem, was made of strips of grey and light grey metal. Its hips, which were connected to the torso by a thin, red, chain-like piece, were very small, and made of the same material as the torso. Its legs appeared to be very thin and of the same material as the torso, and its feet were two small jars filled with a murky, green liquid. It's very large left arm almost reached the floor, was made of the same material as its torso, and ended in a metal, four-fingered hand. Its right arm was shorter and is comprised of bellows-style segments alternating color from pale yellow to light blue. Its hand was an odd, red contraption with yellow joints that ended in a large, silver, pincer-like appendage. Its head looked like a massive jar filled with the same murky, green liquid as the feet along with three spherical heads. One orange head resembled a smiling jack o' lantern, the second was white and seemed to be frowning, and the third pale blue with angular, spiral eyes. Around its neck, the Chimera wore a black collar with red spikes.

Next to the Wizard was a Heartless similar to a Duel Blade but this Stalwart Blade was covered from head to toe in faded red and white armor. The armor on its legs sported white spikes and steel blue highlights; its helmet had two short, white spikes and a long, twisted, black antenna. A small opening in the front just barely exposed the Stalwart Blade's black face and glowing yellow eyes. Its most notable features were the orange, interweaving blades in place of each of its hands. It had two Heartless emblems, one on each of its shoulder pauldrons.

In the middle was a tall, skinny, humanoid Heartless with a spherical, black head with glowing yellow eyes. Its hour glass-shaped helmet, armored boots, and gauntlets were all pale gold. There was a short, curled, red antenna on the top of its helmet. It also seemed to wear black pants and a black breastplate with the Heartless insignia on it, both with red lines decorating them. The armor around its abdomen appeared orange, while the armor around its neck, red. The warrior's lance was yellow-orange with a black, riveted base. Its red handle and had a spiked ring around its center, and the base of the lance sported two curled, black protrusions that resemble ears or horns. The lance had a jagged-toothed maw and angular, spiral, red "eyes". The Lance Warrior stood there, looking more imposing compared to another variant of its kind, the Lance soldier.

The crowd began to panic, but a barrier, made by magic was erected, preventing any of the others from interfering with the match.

* * *

Port looked surprised, "How did those Heartless get through our precautions?"

"I don't know…" Ironwood said, looking between everything as people around the world saw the Heartless appearing on the ring, "Whoever did this must've hacked in or used some sort of semblance to get them in and make people believe they're a team from Atlas.

Oobleck came running back in and said, "I've looked all around, there's no way in or out of the main arena. Those three are alone with those… monsters."

Looking down, Port said, "Professor Ozpin's not going to like it."

Ironwood glared as he watched, using all of his willpower to keep the darkness in his own heart from growing and making the situation worse.

* * *

Ruby got up and tried to look for a way to help Sora and his team, "Come on, let's get in there."

Yang and Blake nodded, getting up. Weiss, however, didn't budge.

Ruby looked back at her "Weiss? What are you doing?! We need to get down there and…"

"We can't get through it." Weiss exclaimed, having seen a barrier go up in one of the entrances that led to the arena, "Whatever helped slip those Heartless through all the security also made several powerful force fields around them to keep the Heartless from escaping and prevent anyone from interfering with match."

"…So you're saying?" Yang asked looking back to the ring, not liking this.

Blake lowered her hand from her Shroud Gamble and said, "They're on their own."

Ruby looked back before using her semblance to one of the barrier's entrances and tried to make it come down.

* * *

"Heartless!" Goofy shouted, in surprise at seeing this. Donald saw how powerful the Heartless in front of them looked, remembering the trouble he had with the Wizard Heartless back at Hallow Bastion.

"Sure they look strong, but we've been through worse." Sora assured them, reminding them of their time facing Ansem at Kingdom Hearts. Goofy and Donald got their confidence back, giving Sora a thumbs up as they stood, awaiting the Heartless' next move.

The Lance Warrior raised his lance into the air, signaling the other Heartless to attack. The Eliminator and Stalwart Blade charged in, the two bladed warrior Heartless faster than the hunched over one with the living shield. They went after the captain of the guard.

The Wizard floated after them, slowly, as the Chimera tried to head forward as well. Turning their attention on the court magician.

The Lance warrior charged, looking comical with its spear struggling in its hand, towards Sora.

"Goofy!" Sora called to the shield wielding friend, feeling like their form would be able to make quick work of the Heartless. But Goofy was already occupied with both the Stalwart Blade and Eliminator.

The Wizard spent spell after spell at the duck, causing a magic war to commence. The Chimera opened up and four Gargoyle Heartless came flying out of it with two new Heartless that looked like a Boarbatusk but with a Heartless like mouth and emblem. Two of its eyes were yellow, with a wine color skin tone, and it seemed to be snarling. There were Blade like spikes along the back of their bone armor. These Boar Wilds huffed their hooves on the dirt before rolling like buzz saws at the three.

Sora, after knocking the Lance warrior away, raised his Keyblade into the air and cried out, "Wind!"

A gust of wind began to spin around him, forming a barrier of the element. The Boar Wilds were forced to go over the Keyblade wielder. This caused them to almost crash into the Lance Warrior, who leaned out of the way the best it could.

When two of them passed, it made a motion like it was sighing in relief just as the third one crashed into it from behind. Its body was destroyed as a heart flew out and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

From the stands, Emerald couldn't understand what was going on. She knew for a fact that neither Cinder, nor Maleficent would risk exposing themselves just to get rid of the Keyblade wielder, or even attempt to get rid of such powerful Heartless.

Her face became enraged when she remembered that there was one person that she did know wanted to use the Heartless to do everything. Crushing her drink in her hand she muttered, "When he gets out, I'm gonna kill that hat-wearing, cigar-smoking, cane-holding…"

* * *

Goofy blocked with each shot before spinning himself like a tornado, a little wind which made the two Heartless around him, which caused him to have trouble escaping. The Gargoyles that were sent to face the shield wielder were hit several times before disappearing.

Sora used the boar's momentum against them. He used a reaction to send ons into the other, causing the two boars to hit the ground, dizzy. The brunette went over and helped Donald by hitting the wizard away from the duck.

"Thanks a lot!" Donald said as he sent a thunder spell at the Chimera, causing it to be blown backwards.

Sora looked back and said, "Donald, help Goofy."

"Okay." Donald agreed, hurrying off to help his friend as Sora went to get rid of the magic using Heartless. He knew for a fact from what he had experienced in Hallow Bastion that everytime a spell was used on one of them it absorbed the magic and caused the Heartless to send the spell right back at them with triple the power.

Before Sora could finish the Heartless off, the Chimera used its thicker arm to strike Sora, who, fortunately, blocked the attack in a nick of time, flying. Ruby whimpered seeing this, hoping Sora was okay. Sora got back up just in time to dodge another attack from the Chimera's scissor arm.

Raising his Keyblade into the air, Sora called out, "Force!"

A large ball of dark energy appeared and pushed down on the Chimera.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jaune asked, from the stands.

Pyrrha looked aroun. She observed that as Sora went after the Wizard, the Heartless that was hit by that spell seemed to have slowed down as if…

"He made that Heartless' gravity heavier." Pyrrha said, confusing two of her teammates.

Ren stared and saw truth in her words as he said, "I see…"

Turning to his confused teammates, Ren explained, "That Heartless' body is large and therefore too heavy to be that much of a threat compared to the others. However, the one that gave Donald such a hard time appears strong in those element blasts. Sora used his own to slow the Heartless down even more until he got rid of the wizard looking Heartless."

"Ohh…" Nora and Jaune said, finally getting it.

* * *

Sora swung and the Wizard Heartless was no more, the heart in its body flying up before disappearing in a shimmer that looked like shining starts. He looked over and saw Donald and Goofy taking care one of the Boar Wilds. But, the Eliminator and the third Boar Wild seemed to have them surrounded.

Running at full speed, Sora swung his Keyblade, knocking the three heartless out of the way and got back with his friends.

The Chimera summoned more of the Gargoyle Heartless. They flew at Sora, using this as a distraction until the gravity spell wore off on the Heartless that summoned them. As Sora was busy with the Gargoyles, the Chimera Heartless went over to the distracted Sora. When it was close enough, it exploded, causing a wide spread blast at the Keyblade wielder, destroying the heartless around him in the process. The force of the explosion sent Sora flying.

{End "Th 13th Dilemma": Begin "Turning the Key"- Kingdom Hearts OST}

"Sora!" Donald cried out, reaching out for the Keyblade wielder that was surrounded by the three more powerful Heartless. Just as with Goofy, a light flew out from Donald and Sora, becoming a cord of light that pulled the magician to Sora, activating his semblance, Unity (AN: Drive Forms in case some people haven't figured out what Sora's Semblance is yet).

{End "Turning the Key": Begin "Floating in Bliss" - Kingdom Hearts II OST}

Sora's clothing turned blue and black, with an emblem, resembling blue flames, on the ends of his pants and sleeves. Unlike the other form, Sora wielded only his Keyblade, Kingdom Key. Specks of light were floating around Sora's legs as he floated there, some inches off the ground. His eyes opened; he seemed confident and ran… slid across the field. There was a blue magical mist surrounding Sora's feet that turned into two light blue wisps, one rising from each foot as he slid. He raised his Keyblade hand and fired blast after blast of bullets made from the magic energy around him.

Sora's ability to slide across the ground seemed to have covered his entire body. As he slid, using combinations of more advanced magic on the Heartless. Some of these resulted in him floating on his back during the attacks. It made everyone think that he was dancing or skating on ice as he did several different kinds of spells. When he jumped into the air, he tossed his Keyblade into the air, only catching it when he reached the height he was going for. Then he sent several more blasts of those magic bullets at the Heartless. During the barrage of magic, Sora was able to take out more Heartless than the Chimera was able to bring in, before destroying the summoner Heartless in his aerial assault, much to the surprise of everyone in the crowd.

"Two minutes… He took down that big behemoth and those Heartless in two minutes?" Ironwood exclaimed, surprised, not only at the ability of the boy, but also at the power of the Keyblade.

The only time Sora actually stood was when he landed from a jump. These wisps circled Sora in a manner similar to a double helix while Sora was stationary. Sora moved acrobatically in this form, spinning the Keyblade idly behind his back when not moving, and flipped around when shooting magic bullets at the two remaining Heartless.

The Stalwart Blade and Eliminator made motions that showed they were tired. Goofy was out cold, so Sora had to use a Curga spell on his friend, to bring him out of unconsciousness. He then slid up to them, using a Fire spell, but unlike the time of facing Torchwick in the Paladin, the flames went off around him as he slid past the two Heartless. This resulted in more damage to the two Heartless.

{End "Floating in Bliss": Begin "Deep Drive" - Kingdom Hearts II OST}

Just as Sora was about to finish them off, his clothes returned to what they were before, and Donald appeared next to the Keyblade wielder. However, the transformation back to regular form caused the two to fall on their faces, as they slid against the ground. The crowd winced from the sudden slump, while others began to get worried for them when the two Heartless stood over them.

Just before they could do anything to both of their opponents, Goofy came sliding on his shield like it was a board or something and knocked the Eliminator over, away from Donald. Getting up, the outline of Duck's body began to glow blue. He raised his wand into the air, "Time for some serious magic!"

He then raised his staff up and began attacking the Eliminator with blasts of magical energy, knocking it into the air for several times until it hit the ground, with more damage than before. Donald slammed his staff down and called forth a ring of energy around him, damaging the two enemies. The Eliminator was dealt with but the Stalwart Blade wouldn't just quit, using one of its blades to keep it from falling while the other rested on its knee, struggling to stand.

While the two Heartless were being barraged by Donald's magic, Sora got up and provided several swipes from his Keyblade, causing the Eliminator's heart to be released. It flew up and disappeared. Goofy went to Sora, as the outline of his body began glowing the same green as his sweater, "Come on, Fella!"

He passed his shield to Sora who batted it at the Heartless for some time. Then he raised his shield arm. Sora raised the arm holding the Keyblade, as they moved in a synchronized manner and tossed their weapons at the Stalwart Blade. Each time their weapons hit, the impact forced the armored Heartless backwards several steps; each time it was hit. For their last attack, Sora picked Goofy up like a bazooka, energy gathering between his feet. The captain of the guard was fired at the Heartless. Goofy had to make several changes in direction before hitting the Heartless directly in the torso, destroying it. The heart of the Emblem Heartless flew up into the air as many in the crowd watched, not noticing that the barriers around the arena had been removed.

{End "Deep Drive" - Kingdom Hearts II OST}

* * *

Those in the box were surprised by what they saw. Port announced, "And Team SGD are our winners!"

The crowd cheered, medical personnel were rushing over to see if the three of them were all right, with no severe injuries. When the match was declared over, Team RWBY hurried down to see if the three of them were unharmed. For the most part they were, thanks to Donald pulling out potions to help restore their bodies from any injuries.

"We did it." Sora said to his teammates.

"Ah-huh." The two agreed, nodding. They were glad to have come through the fight with no casualties to themselves or each other. Just as they were reveling in their success, a certain red blur, with rose petals following, knocked Sora over. It was Ruby. She had glomped Sora to the ground, happy to find him okay, before being pulled off by her sister, saying, "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Sora said, as he was helped up by his friends.

"I'm sure that a _certain_ little sister's hug didn't make things better for ya." Yang surmised, causing Ruby to chuckle nervously in her sister's arm, murmuring, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Goofy and Donald laughed behind their hands at that, which made Sora look over at his friends. They kept laughing. Emerald came running and asked, looking worried, "Are you guys okay? What were those things? I can't believe those guys were like the same things that attacked Beacon."

The seven of them looked away as they tried to explain what happened to their "friend", when Sora said, "We're fine. Me, Donald, and Goofy are used to those kinds of attacks all the time."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Emerald asked, "You sure? I don't know what I'd do if something happened."

Everyone, except Yang, seemed oblivious to Ruby. Glaring at Emerald for being so close to an embarrassed Sora kept scratching behind his head, assuring her that he was fine. Emerald seemed to have a warm smile on her face when someone cleared their throat, making her realize what she was doing. Withdrew her hand, confusing Sora. They turned to see Vino and Gin approaching, even as the Keyblade wielder asked, "Emerald? Everything okay?"

 _'Clueless.'_ Team RWBY and the Dios brothers thought at once, surprised how dense and slow Sora could be. Ruby looked away annoyed, confusing Sora even more. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, wondering how Kairi would react to two other girls interested in Sora.

* * *

Standing in the shadows of one of the corridors within the Colosseum, was Saix, his hood, hiding his face. He smiled at something that he found amusing, "If only they knew what is to come from the sacrifice of these pitiful Heartless."

He then disappeared into the Darkness, preparing to scout the true possible replacement for his organization. Just as Team JNPR arrived to check on Sora and his friends.

* * *

(So, what did you all think of this? How was more shocked than I was when it was revealed that Saix made the Heartless apart of the tournament? And don't worry you faithful readers, sure I'm adding the usual romance drama, but all will become clear when we arrive at the end of this Volume. Like Ruby said I'm going to work with my other stories while working on this so please be patient. Who also liked how I had Donald's and Goofy's reaction commands become their Semblances along with Sora's Drive Forms becoming his Semblance?

Tell me what you all think in the reviews, I really want to know.

So next time prepare for: "It's a Brawl in the Family")


	17. It's a Brawl of Families and Lessons

(Hey everyone, like i've bee saying, sorry for how long it took this, had to deal with finals and other things but I was able to get this done and make the two episodes into one chapter for you all to enjoy.

Author Notice: I know I said to 100 reviews for a surprise, but I may have to wait because Some people are posting summaries of what I wrote in the reviews. So I must ask to stop making summaries because the chapters are telling the story and the summaries, to me, feel redundant. I'm sorry but it's true to me. Please try to understand... And I'm not just feeling this way about the summary reviews in this story's chapters but also in my other stories. I want to know what everyone thinks of my story and writing abilities, not a summary of my chapters...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY, they are the properties of their owners. The only ones that I do own are my OCs Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.

Please read, review, and enjoy.)

* * *

In Beacon Academy's courtyard at dusk, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and Sora running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

Ruby ran to catch up with her partner, asked "Weiss! What is the big deal!?"

Sora caught up and asked, "Who is it? Who is she!?"

Weiss stopped and smiled at the sight of who she was looking for. "Winter."

Ruby, Sora, and Weiss watched as a tall young woman, with fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exited her airship. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reached below her left ear. She was Winter Schnee, Weiss' elder sister.

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby asked.

"I can see the resemblance." Sora admitted. Her posture sort of made him feel like the air became cold.

Weiss cupped her mouth, calling, "Winter!"

The three then run up to the elder Schnee, who noticed their approach.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss began, before she suddenly curtsied, addressing in a high class greeting, "Your presence honors us."

Winter looked around as she approached them, "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby explained for their school and kingdom's guest.

Weiss punched Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified." Was Winter's answer.

Weiss took it and then asked "Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified." Winter answered again, with the same answer.

"Of course." Weiss nodded, smiling in understanding.

Ruby and Sora looked pensively around in the silence, before the silver eyed girl said, "Well... this is nice... I think."

"I guess you… can call it that." Sora whispered back.

Weiss then said excitedly, "You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Before she whispered discretely, "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

Winter interrupted her sister saying, "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter added coldly to her younger sister, much to Sora's anger.

Weiss was puzzled by this claim, interjecting, "But, we won!"

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter reprimanded coldly.

She then turned to her security, ordering, "Leave us."

The AK-200s obeyed, walking two steps backwards into formation. Winter sighed and smiled a little more warmly at Weiss, asking, "How have you been?"

Weiss answered, "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Winter's hand rose as she smacked Weiss on top of her head, leaving a massive bump on her head. That action caused Sora to get mad, thinking that no one in a family should do that to their own, "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby and umm… Sora." Weiss said gesturing to the two next to her.

Ruby giggled as she pushed the lump back into Weiss' head, "Heh, boob."

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of." Winter said looking over to the girl in the red hood, "How appropriately... underwhelming."

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby said, unsure if it was a compliment or insult.

"And this must be that young man you wrote about …Sora, Correct?" Winter said, studying Sora.

"Umm… Yes ma'am, pleased to meet you." Sora said politely.

Sora began to sweat as Weiss' older sister studied him. Said, "Lack of proper posture and unusual clothing, but other than those, I accept."

"Sister!" Weiss said, blushing heavily from embarrassment by what her sibling's words could imply. Sora, however, was clueless about what both Schnee sisters were talking about.

Winter smiled, "Greetings, Ruby Rose, and Sora. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby began and attempted to salute and curtsy, "The honor is in my... court!"

She, however, nearly lost her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she fell into Sora's arms, who helped her up.

"Why shouldn't we? I mean we're friends." Sora said, resting his hands behind his back, grinning wide, after helping his blushing friend up. Winter, for reasons unknown to herself, felt a genuine smile coming to her lips at the naiveté of the brown haired boy.

Winter's smile vanished as she told them, "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked, excitedly.

Winter replied as she and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids, "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course." Weiss said before telling her sister, "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

Winter looked perturbed by this as she asked, uncertain, "Bunk… beds?"

Ruby waved goodbye behind them, "I'll catch up-"

She paused, remembering the Schnee sisters' background, "I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." She paused with her hand on her head, wracking her brain for the right word, "Juncture!"

She raised her finger before she stepped out of sight to the left, "At a juncture. Yeah."

"I'm not sure if that's the right word, Ruby." Sora added, looking after the sisters. He then realized she wasn't there and went off to find her.

Weiss, Winter, and the androids continued walking towards the courtyard, before hearing one of the AK-200s being dismantled and its head being kicked towards the group.

"Hey!" The group turned around to see a man holding one of the decapitated AK-200s in his arm as he said, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" He then tossed the decapitated machine aside.

As one of her automated soldiers advanced, rifle raised, Winter ordered, "Halt!"

Weiss angrily walked up to the offender's face, asking angrily, "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

The man placed his hand on Weiss' face, drunkenly saying, "Ssssh-ssshh. Not you."

He then pushed her out of his way as he moved forward, ignoring's Weiss' insulted, "Hey!"

The man looked at the irritated Winter as he clarified, "You."

A crow perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group as the man said, "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you." Winter told the man, as if it should've been obvious.

The drunk man squinted through his hazy state of mind, saying, "So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property?" Winter asked him, annoyed by his antics.

The man looked around at the two destroyed 200s around him and sarcastically held up his arms and apologized, "Ooohh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter said, taking two steps forward identifying the man before her.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked, confused that her sister would know someone like that man.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow asked looking up from his handiwork.

Winter narrowed her eyes, replying, "It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are?" Qrow asked, before answering his own question coldly himself at her, "A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

Winter became angrier for her words were more hostile than before as she said, "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too." Qrow shot back, before continuing, "I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin. Let alone his little guest."

Weiss was even more confused and asked, "Ozpin?"

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter told her younger sister, shoving her aside.

"What?" Weiss asked, confused by her sister's actions.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss." Qrow said loudly, "She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

Winter had had enough. Glaring at the man, drawing her sword, threatening, "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"

"Alright then..." Qrow began, slicking his hair back, smirking, "Come take it."

The square cleared before Winter charged at Qrow, starting a fight. It started with Winter's attacks being merely evaded by Qrow before her blade made contact with his weapon and he extended the blade into its sword mode. They then embarked on a small fencing match before starting to make the fight more real. During the fight, Ruby and Sora entered the crowd next to her teammate.

Ruby and Sora came to the younger Schnee sister and asked, "What's going on!?"

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss told them.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" She then saw Winter's opponent, squealing, "That is my uncle!"

"What?!" Both Weiss and Sora asked, surprised.

Ruby then yelled loudly, "Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!"

"Come on guys. They shouldn't be fighting!" Looking to the heiress, Sora said, "Weiss, say something."

"Uh..." Weiss began, hesitantly, before she decided to shout her own encouragement, "Teach him respect, Winter!"

That caused Sora to fall to the ground in surprise, much to the confusion of the two girls. (AN: Well… she did say something.)

Mercury was walking in the crowd when he witnessed the two fighting, "Huh?"

Mercury then ran off from the impromptu duel, as the two continued their battle. Winter avoided a strike, causing her hilt to hit Qrow's face. Qrow looked back with his eyes gleaming before he jumped into the air, to deliver a powerful attack. Seeing what was coming Winter used a Glyph to propel herself upwards, causing Qrow to miss his opponent and causing the ground around him to shatter.

Just as she thought she had the upper hand, Winter landed to see Qrow close enough to slice through one of the lampposts. Winter jumped over head, smirking as she slashed. Qrow blocked, turned to deliver another slash but he missed the elder Schnee sibling. He looked for her, finding her standing on his blade and flipped backwards, kicking Qrow in the face. The kick caused him to stumble back as Winter landed on the stump of the post. She jumped out of the way of Qrow's sword hitting the post.

* * *

As the fighting went on, Vino was walking with Yang in another part of the school. He suddenly sensed something that caused him to grin savagely before he left, his hand on the handle of his weapon as he hurried to the fray.

Yang noticed his leaving and looked confused and hurt. That was before she saw him holding his weapon, indicating that there was a fight taking place, which he wanted to be a part of. So she decided to let this slide; as she'd get answers from him afterwards.

* * *

Gin was meditating in the fields when he felt and heard the fighting going. Closing his eyes to see auras, he saw who was fighting and went towards it, running past Donald and Goofy, almost causing them to fall.

* * *

Winter landed on a railing and jumped higher, missing the shot fired by Qrow's gun attachment of his weapon at her. Qrow let his weapon reload as he watched his opponent thrusting her saber to the wall of one of the towers. She glowered over to Qrow as she ran up it. Qrow ran along the main walk path firing at her. Then he jumped high to another of the structures running to the same meeting point of the two as he fired some more.

During the chaos, Winter heard the sounds of some kind of chainsaw and turned in time to see, and evade, Vino's weapon slamming down on where she was.

"Vino!?" Ruby and Sora asked, shocked.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Weiss asked, upset and confused by the actions of her classmate.

The teeth on either side of his weapon continued to spin and he chased after Weiss's sister.

Qrow saw this, and was about to intervene when he sensed something behind him and turned to block a sword that belonged to Vino's little brother, Gin.

"Now Gin's joining the fray…" Weiss commented, not understanding what was going on.

"That seems a bit out of character for him." Sora said, narrowing his eyes as he watched.

As the two faced their new opponents Winter took a chance to propel herself at Qrow, who kicked Gin away, readying himself for his original opponent.

While flying to her true opponent, Winter pressed something on her saber's grip, causing a part of it to come out and into her left hand while she flew closer. Qrow gritted his teeth just before their weapons met, causing an echoing sound. Gin was about to assist the older Schnee when he heard the sound of Vino's sword teeth moving like chainsaw. He raised his weapon up and blocked his brother's attack. The force of the two impacts, well mostly Winter's attack, as Vino didn't really want to hurt his own brother… hopefully, caused the structure they were on to crumble, making them fly back to the start of the fight in the courtyard.

Smoke issued from the impact as the four of them continued their separate fights. Both Winter and Gin sent Qrow and Vino back with powerful swings of their sword arms. Qrow and Vino had to use their weapons to force themselves to stop sliding against the floor as they got ready for what was to come next.

Winter and Gin stood together. Winter, thrust her blade to the ground as what appeared to be white and blue eyed Nevermores and Heartless flew around her. Gin raised a hand to the Atlas specialist, causing his aura to be transferred into the elder Schnee sibling, adding to her power. Winter ignored the gesture and her summoned creatures attacked the two. Vino and Qrow had to raise their arms in defense, until these opposite colored Heartless drew close. They had to either swing their swords or in Vino's case, his fist at them.

Winter smirked at what she believed to be a victory when she saw an archway of energy coming towards her from the older man. Gin stopped what he was doing and used a technique of his own to counter it, giving Winter enough time to dodge it.

The fight, coming to a close, caused the two opponents to decide to get serious as a giant glyph appeared behind her. Qrow extended his weapon's blade, using his free hand from stopping Vino from mimicking him.

Qrow's blade was curling when he noticed something that Winter couldn't see. He stopped himself from what he was doing. Gin saw this and said, "Ma'am, don't."

Winter ignored the silver haired young man's warning. She had had enough with Qrow and propelled herself forward at him with full force, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust towards Qrow. However, a commanding voice was loudly heard in the courtyard, which stopped her blade's point mere inches away from Qrow's neck, "SCHNEE!"

Winter looked behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him.

Winter lowered her blades and addressed Ironwood at about face, "General Ironwood, sir!"

Ironwood approached Winter with some of his guards, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter explained.

Qrow put his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance, "That's actually not true. She attacked first."

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked, looking at his subordinate.

Winter searched for words, only to realize that Qrow was right. She looked down in shame as the general gazed around. He then turned his attention to Qrow, "And you."

Qrow pointed to himself in mock confusion when Ironwood asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." The dark haired man shot back.

Ironwood began to speak, "I-"

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin intervened with Glynda at his side, "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

He then swirled his coffee while Glynda ordered, "Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess."

She finished her order with a glare at the three, plus a strong one for the brothers getting involved.

Considering the matter as settled, Ironwood turned to the eldest Schnee sibling and ordered, "Let's go."

Winter had no choice but to obey. As Ironwood and Winter left, Penny, who was standing behind Ironwood the entire time, noticed Ruby and Sora, quietly waving to them, while the pair waved back. Ruby then leapt giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried in glee as she hung on to Qrow's outstretched arm, before giving a innocent, "Hi."

"It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked excitedly, getting in Qrow's face.

"Nope." Qrow answered, in a joking manner. They shared a grin as he patted his niece's head.

"Qrow!" At the Headmaster's voice, the Huntsman turned to look at Ozpin as Ruby got dropped to her feet.

"A word, please." Ozpin stated, not really making it sound like a request. Glynda used her semblance to repair the courtyard.

Leaning into his niece, Qrow told Ruby, discreetly, "I think I'm in trouble."

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby brought up. Not noticing Sora approaching. Qrow however did and snorted.

"Yeah, I did." Qrow agreed, winking to his niece before giving her a fist bump, "Catch ya later, kid."

He walks off to join the others. Vino and Gin gave their usual goodbyes and followed Qrow and the others.

Weiss walked up beside Ruby, arms crossed, remarking, "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense."

Ruby nudged Weiss' shoulder, smirking, "You're just mad because he whooped butt."

"That was a draw, at best!" Weiss retorted.

Ruby's grin said otherwise. Sora, however, sighed and shook his head, "What is it with people and fighting each other in this world?"

* * *

The scene shifted to Ozpin's office late at night. Ironwood was waiting with his arms crossed. Winter was impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Goodwitch, Vino, Gin, and Ozpin, arrived in the elevator.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter asked, angrily.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood stated. Just the sight of this insubordination would've made the general's words come true anyway.

Qrow pulled out his flask as the five entered the room, countering Ironwood's threat, "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

"Yeah, with one of your cannons." Vino added, glaring at the Atlesian general.

"V, I got this." Qrow told Vino before he turned back to Ironwood, and said, "With one of your cannons."

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda stated, looking at the eldest of the Schnee children.

She then turned her attention on the brothers and said, "Or getting involved as you both did."

"He was drunk!" Winter said, looking at the teacher.

"He's always drunk!" Goodwitch reminded. Then the six turned to Qrow to see him drinking from the flask. His eyes widened when he noticed them staring, and he held the flask out to the side, giving it an awkward glance before grimacing. Vino smirked, pleased that Qrow hadn't changed.

Ozpin stared at Qrow in shock, then sighed and sat down, "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood said, as if talking to one of his soldiers.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow shot back.

"General." Winter corrected.

"Whatever." Qrow shot back before stating, "You sent me to get Intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here."

Ironwood leaned against Ozpin's desk, acting as if it was already common knowledge, "We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know!" Qrow said, feeling angry at the tone of the general, "Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow-" Ironwood began, but was interrupted

"Communication's a two-way street, pal." Qrow interrupted, pulling out his scroll and pointing to the button on it, asking, "You see this? That's the SEND button."

"Qrow, please calm down." Mickey told the drunken man as he and the same man that Qrow spoke with previously, entered the room. Qrow, however, ignored the little mouse king.

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter stated, keeping her temper under control, for now.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow snapped back

Qrow looked at those with him and asked, pointing to Winter, "Seriously, who invited her?"

After a moment of silence, without looking at her, Ironwood ordered, "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

Winter looked surprised, protesting, "But sir!"

"Winter. Leave." Ironwood ordered, a graver tone in his voice when he said those two words.

Winter, knowing the seriousness of his tone, saluted, "Yes sir."

Turning on her heel, she gave the winking Qrow a dirty look and exited via the elevator.

Once she had left from the room, Ironwood gestured to Qrow, "Go on."

"Your little infiltrators aren't just another pawn or a lone, new variation of a Beowolf. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition. And one of the experiments made years ago by a _certain someone's_ kingdom." Qrow added taking a drink from his flask once more, giving Ironwood a dirty look.

"What?" Glynda asked, shocked.

"That's impossible." Ironwood said, remembering the report stating that everyone, test subject and scientist didn't survive.

King Mickey's eyes widened at that info, "Oh no…"

Qrow, knowing he had everyone's attention, said, "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters, or even _prodigies_ with rare gifts. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, even the tiny king, bandage face, and blindfold; we're the ones that keep this world safe from the evils no one even knows about, like those damned Heartless!"

Qrow then got in Ironwood's face, "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?

Ironwood stared down at Qrow as he placed his Scroll on Ozpin's desk, "Discreet wasn't working."

"That's because you never gave it a chance…" Vino muttered under his breath. Only to be silenced by Gin, pressing the end of his sworld's sheath into his brother's foot, causing Vino to wince in pain, catching his shout in his throat.

The center of the room projected a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestured to, "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"Necessary, but to what end, general? I know concern is what brought them here, but have you thought about how this will affect them? If it doesn't help but makes things worse?" Mickey asked, imploringly.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow added, "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us! Even the truth to there being other worlds."

"And I am grateful." Ironwood began, only to be interrupted by the Huntsman again.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"Isn't that the truth?" Vino asked glaring at Ironwood.

Gin looked at his brother, warning, "Brother…"

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood proclaimed, feeling this to be true.

Qrow started laughing. When he got enough air to speak again he said, "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things _she's_ made, and let me tell you - they are fear. Especially since _she_ and that evil fairy have begun making Grimm/Heartless hybrids that the boys', hell even some of the students have reported seeing."

"That mistake was made a dozens of times in other worlds. It is also why the worlds are in such distress as they are today." The man in the black coat said, earning a collective looks from the group.

Standing up, Ozpin said, "And fear will bring the Grimm, which will cause the darkness of that fear to bring even more Heartless. A guardian is a symbol of comfort and the Keyblade is a symbol of peace. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..."

He then gestured to the display, "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood noticed everyone, especially the man in the black coat, looking at him. He glared at them before sighing and walking forward. Picking up his Scroll just as it flashed with the image of a Black Queen chess piece with the Heartless emblem on it, he asked, "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

Ozpin calmly answered, "I suggest we find our latest guardian."

The brothers shared a look at one another. Then Gin spoke to those assembled, "We might actually have such a candidate in mind, sir."

Qrow took a swig of his flask before asking, abruptly, "Seriously though, how is someone so tall considered a Fairy?"

The room went quiet. It was a good question for those who weren't used to such things as King Mickey and his coat wearing friend.

* * *

In Cinder's dorm room, Mercury was sat in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier. Cinder walked back and forth, interrogating him with Emerald Sustrai resting on a bed nearby. Wolfe sat with his feet on the chair he was on.

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked as she paced.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Mercury said, not liking he had to tell her whom he saw.

Emerald looked over to Ciner and asked, slightly worried, "What do we do?"

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." Cinder told them. She picked up her Scroll as it too flashed with the Black Queen/Heartless emblem.

"Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point." She said as she saw the image of Ironwood in the scroll's screen with an icon, along with a curling "W" in the other corner.

"Anywhere good?" Emerald asked, interested.

"You could say that." Cinder told her, before ordering, "Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald said, getting up to go to her room.

"Got it." Mercury said, doing the same.

Wolfe moved to leave as well, using what Maleficent called the Corridor of Darkness, but Cinder called, her tone gentle, "Wolfe, please… stay…"

Wolfe saw the look in Cinder's eyes and went to the opposite wall of her room. He laid there as he did when he lived with the pack.

Cinder smiled at him. She began to use her scroll which revealed the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which included CRDL's Russel Thrush and Sky Lark, SSSN's Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil, and SDG's Sora and Goofy.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight." Cinder said, scrolling down each pair until she selected Mercury and Emerald from her team, to face off against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi, from team CVFY in the doubles round.

* * *

The next morning, the crowd saw the rigged match-up on the screen at the Amity Colosseum.

 _"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight!"_ Port announced over the P.A. system.

As the announcement was heard, RWBY cheered with arms raised, JNPR applauded, and SSSN sat in the front row seats. Their defeated opponents sat behind them in the back rows. Cinder, watched her teammates in the seats, clapped menacingly with a devious smirk.

The Amity Colosseum was still floating high amid the cheers of an excited audience as the two opposing pairs of partners for the match, the grinning Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai against a confident Coco Adel and meditating Yatsuhashi Daichi, waited in the center of the stadium for the holographic roulette to pick the field.

 _"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!"_ Professor Port announced over the system.

From up in the stands alongside Fox Alistair and Ruby Rose, Velvet cheered for her teammates, "Good luck, you two!"

The Colosseum choose four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which had a single tree and some rocks, the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement, a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths, and a familiar section of dense forest.

Coco lowered her sunglasses as she eyed her opponents, "Hey! Love the outfit, kid!"

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald said, confidently.

Yatsuhashi got up and removed his sword from his back, "I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch."

Emerald, stretching out her arm, clarified, "I won't be the one bleeding."

"Ooh, I like her!" Coco told her teammate, impressed by the smack talk of her opponent.

Port, along with the countdown behind the combatants, said, _"Three, two, one, begin!"_

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walked back into the tall grass and disappeared behind the leaves.

{Being: "I'm the One" – RWBY Vol.3 OST}

Coco and Yatsuhashi smiled at each other before the leader popped out her Gatling gun and began mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans of Coco roared their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the force field. Coco let up as she and Yatsuhashi realized the two opponents weren't in the plains section anymore.

"Huh?" Coco asked, looking at Yatsuhashi. She turned her head to find her opponents.

Blake, she and the rest of team RWBY looked in shock, "Look out!"

Mercury dropped from high in the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushed his teammate out of the way and blocked the boots with his blade. The impact caused their immediate area to tremble from the impact of said unstoppable force and unmovable object. The huge swordsman pushed his boot-wearing opponent back. When he landed, his boots caused sparks to fly while skidding to a halt. Coco opened fire at him again, though Mercury was able to outrun each shot, leaning so closely to the ground as he feet kept running. Made him look as though they had merged with the darkness of his shadow.

* * *

"He's good!" Sun commented, impressed at how Mercury was still able to run while his body almost touched the ground with his acute turn of a run.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Scarlet asked, bringing up a good point. Since they retreated into the tall grass of the savannah, Sora and the others haven't seen her since the beginning of the match. He was focused on Mercury as he felt like he seen this somewhere before with someone who used the darkness to make his fighting abilities better than usual.

Through his bangs, Gin searched with his eyes, then closed them trying to find her aura. Vino however sat silently with Yang and paid attention to the moves of the kicking fiend in the arena.

* * *

Mercury reached the two and kicked away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivered a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He landed on the barrels and kicked her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he could get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle of her gun up to her own teammate's torso with a push of his foot. Yatsuhashi looked up to Coco in surprise. Looking back, she knew what her opponent was trying to do. Everyone stood still until Coco compressed her weapon back into its handbag form and tried to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumped back and launched two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflected.

Coco was unfazed by the one shot, but looked surprised, as did Sora, Donald and Goofy, who never saw anything like it. The dozens of shots now spiraling around the handstand-spinning, break-dancing, Mercury. Each round seemed to be trailing dark energy behind them as they flew around Mercury. Sora and the others weren't sure if it was a type of Dust or the power of Darkness. Firing more and more to join his 'army of rounds', he sent all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provided the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabbed the both of them by their arms and delivered a flurry of kicks that knocked them back, looking back as a chain came out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulled her into them.

Yatsuhashi, reaching out to her in vain, cried, "Coco!"

Despite his cry, Coco disappeared into the trees, and he had to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. The giant swordsman jumped high in the air as Mercury was still sliding back. However, his blade only came down on his opponent's boots. The shockwave from this clash caused the water to fly backwards, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. Those who were not used to his had to sit in surprise as their eyes bulged out, their jaws slacked. Mercury fired his boots and got out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that missed, then ducked around each of his sword's strokes. One of his kicks let loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicked into Yatsuhashi and left him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This left the giant of CVFY's head in a small super-heated geyser, which erupted, causing him to scream in pain. He frantically got up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coco was still being dragged back into the forest until the chain made her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shook it off and she realized her sunglasses were lying, shattered, on the ground.

{End "I'm the One": RWBY Vol. 3 OST, Begin "Strange Whipsers" Kingdom Hearts OST}

Coco glared angrily as she looked around, saying, "I take it back; I don't like her."

Just as she said this, a green shot rapidly came at Coco, which she barely managed to jump back from as more rained down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashed her Gatling gun again and shot high into the branches, but Emerald jumped around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to their sickle form so she could swing from each tree until she suddenly vanished behind one of them.

Coco, having lost sight of her, looked around for her lost opponent, "Damn!"

"Coco!" A familiar voice called, causing her to turn and see Yatsuhashi coming up from behind her, a hand on his sword's hilt.

Coco called back to him and continued to glance around, "Watch out, she's in the trees!"

As a buzzer sounded around the arena, Coco looked up to see the footage of Port's latest coverage, _"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!"_

Coco's eyes widened in shock "What!?"

She looked back at where, she thought, she saw her teammate, only to see no one there. Her hand was shaking on the handle of her gun, and she didn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

"Damn!" Coco swore again, looking around. If Yatsuhashi had been eliminated by Mercury. Then… who was she talking to?

Little did she know that Emerald was rising up from behind her, from the darkness of her shadow, blades raised, turning around a second too late. Coco saw the weapon descending on her with a ringing gunshot. Coco flew out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swung her sickles by their chains and stepped out from the forest. Mercury looked over their defeated opponents, smirking at their victory.

Oobleck from within the announcer's box with Port, _"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!"_

Velvet hand went over her mouth as Fox shook his head. Velvet, fearing for her friends' wellbeing, asked, "Coco?"

Fox placed a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder as Ruby looked into the stadium at her "friends". No one noticed the smiling Cinder Fall behind them, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds.

* * *

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss and her elder sister Winter were sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. Winter sipped from her teacup as Weiss repeated the news she was just told, "You're... leaving?"

Setting her cup down, Winter stated, "Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with its cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were in the prototype stage; otherwise your team may not have fared so well, even with those new types of monsters."

Weiss sighed and looked down dejectedly. Seeing this, Winter grabbed her sister's hand reassuringly, "Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!"

Weiss straightened up and was smiling now, arms crossed, "I can't wait to show him what I learned!"

"Oh? Then what do you think you've learned?" Winter asked, smirking.

Weiss, not directly looking at her sister, stated, "What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs! I've even started Time Dilation!"

Winter, losing her smile, stared intently at her sibling, then asked, "And what of your Summoning?"

"I..." Weiss began, but sighed and looked away, "You know I can't."

Winter wasn't convinced and stated, "Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations."

Weiss splayed her hands as she exasperatedly cried, "I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter explained, lifting her hand to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm. She continued, "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..."

The glyph expanded suddenly in a bright flash, causing Weiss to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf now standing at her sister's side. Winter smiled, petting the summoned Beowolf at her side, "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow."

Weiss smiled at the display of power she hoped to achieve someday soon.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the campus…

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby exclaimed dramatically.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow shot back, smirking confidently.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang cheered, having faith in her sister.

"I can't watch." Sora said, covering his eyes with his hands, but peeked out between his fingers.

They were in team RWBY's dorm room at Beacon Academy, and the screen of the video game Ruby and Qrow were playing showed just as one of the pixelated ninjas decapitated the other, with the announcer saying, _"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"_

Qrow grinned at his victory as Ruby lowered her head in shame.

Yang, whispered, "Ouch."

Qrow looked over at his youngest niece and added, "And by the way, don't ever call me old."

Yang, pushed her sibling out of her spot, grabbed the spinning controller from the air, "My turn!"

Sora, who was content watching for now, stared in shock, and then said, "You can do it, Yang."

Qrow, while the game restarted, displaying, _"NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!"_ , asked, "Now, where was I?"

Ruby, popping up from behind the two players excitedly, reminded, "You were telling us about your last mission!"

"Right, right..." Qrow stated, remembering as he continued his story, "I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked, wanting to know more.

"I needed information." Qrow told her before going into more detail of his story, "Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

Yang asked, "What happened?"

Qrow's face became horror stricken. He answered, "I was defeated... by the mere sight..."

He suddenly grinned as he finished his story, "of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

The vision of pink hearts, a beautiful maid with slightly-skimpy clothing, and the very happy filled Qrow's mind, imagining the maid. Qrow was interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly caught much to Yang's ire, which didn't help as the game announcer called out once more, _"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"_

Yang then yelled, her face red with embarrassment, "You are the worst!"

After he and Ruby laugh at Yang's anger, Qrow asked, "Best two out of three?"

Then looking over at Sora he asked, "How about you spikey? Wanna take down the guy who taught the kid everything she knew about scythe wielding?"

Sora wasn't sure if he'd do as good against Qrow, especially after he creamed both of his nieces in the video game.

As she sat herself on Weiss' bed, Ruby asked, "So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?"

Qrow simply waved the question off" "Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool."

Yang scoffed, "Cool for an old guy."

Qrow grew mad and said, "Not funny."

Ruby then asked, "So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... ever."

"Why is that?" Sora asked, looking at Qrow, confused by the uncle's decision to stay away from his nieces.

Getting back into the game at the sound of _"READY? FIGHT!"_ , Qrow answered, "Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible."

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that." Ruby said, laughing briefly, before telling her uncle, "We're pretty much pros, too."

"Oh, really?" Qrow asked, looking unconvinced.

"Psch, yeah! Read the news sometime." Yang told her uncle as she added with her smirk, "We totally saved Vale while you were gone."

Sora smiled and nodded, but then remembered the howl he heard that called the Grimm and Heartless back into the wilds.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm and Heartless attack after you almost managed to stop a train." Qrow then defeated Yang again in the game. at the repeated _"SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"_. He then leaned over to rub it in his niece's face as she scowled, adding, "But they don't give out medals for almost."

Ruby said resolutely, "They do, and it's called silver!

Yang, sharing her sister's resolution, said with a smile, "Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship with that big dog guy who's been ordering the Heartless, and crime's been down ever since! That's basically a bounty mission!"

Qrow however wasn't convinced, "Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?"

Ruby, tapped her fingers together in embarrassment as she admitted, "I mean, I did until you said that..."

Sora remained silent as he wasn't sure how they'd react to him and his friends saving the worlds from Ansem and the Heartless. Before he could say anything, Qrow spoke up.

Becoming serious now, Qrow said, "Violence hasn't dropped since Roman and Pete got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. No Sightings of Heartless around either. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

Yang exchanged a look with Ruby and Sora, before asking, "You... know the General?"

"How do you know Pete's name?" Sora asked, a brow raised.

Qrow, back to his usual joking demeanor, said, "Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!"

He then reached behind him into one of his pockets and pulled out a photo, lined with stains and age, of four figures – himself, a girl with the same hair and eye color as him but looking a lot like Yang, the girls' father, and a girl with a white cloak over her body, but by what was seen she looked like Ruby.

Yang's eyes widened and he sighed in remembrance, "Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

Ruby however joked, "Well known for crummy fashion sense!"

"I don't know, I think they look cool." Sora said, which gained a smirk from the girls' uncle.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Qrow said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. But noticed Yang continuing to stare at the picture and put it away, "But, I'll save those for when you're older.

Ruby recoiled in disgust, "Oh, gross!"

Qrow got up and walked out, saying, "Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style."

He paused in the doorway and sighed before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed. Sora looked up to the man too, even though Qrow wasn't his uncle, "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go..."

Turning around and holding a finger up to express his seriousness, he added, "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done."

Qrow then hitched a thumb over his shoulder, "Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward."

With these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exited down the hall and out of the room.

After sensing someone behind him as he walked, Qrow asked, "Was that the kid with the Keyblade?"

"Yeah, don't get why someone like that got a powerful weapon like that when it could come to someone more deserving."

Qrow stopped walking as he said, "According to the mouse king, a requirement for a Keyblade is a strong heart."

"Umm… Hello?"

Qrow sighed in response at that, "One that doesn't give itself over to the darkness."

"Well to hell with those rules."

Qrow looked back and said, "Hey! I'm not the one who made those rules. If you wanna be the kind of warrior that can protect others, maybe you should try it like that Sora kid did and have some light in your heart."

Vino, revealed to be the one who was talking to Qrow, glared at that before huffing, as he turned away from him, "Don't hold your breath…"

Placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, Qrow said, "V. It was great seeing you and Gin again, but like Oz always says we gotta keep working on ourselves to be setting an example."

Vino remained silent before nodding, "I'll remain here to keep an eye out for the infiltrators and Heartless."

"Well. See ya around." Qrow remarked and began walking away. But then he suddenly stopped and turned to the dark warrior,

Oh and V." Qrow said, glaring at the older Dios brother, "If you break my niece's heart, I'm gonna make you regret it no matter how many years I spent training you."

Vino stiffened, sweating bullets as he mentally wondered how his mentor knew about him dating Yang.

* * *

Back in the pavilion, a caterpillar was slowly inched around on the edge of a fountain. Weiss pointed her sword, Myrtenaster at the ground, creating a rotating glyph made of blade symbols with Winter behind her, appraising the effort, "Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now."

The glyph that Weiss created flickered in and out of existence. Weiss grimaced in concentration, even as her sister continued, "Think of them, and watch as they come to your side."

Weiss was doing her hardest to make the wobbling circle follow her will, but eventually dismissed it and stomped the ground angrily, "I can't!"

Winter's hand immediately came down on Weiss' head in a slap, shouting, "Stop doubting yourself!"

Weiss, turned around to face her sister, and shot back, "I'm trying!"

Winter, however, said, coldly, "If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!"

Suddenly, smiling as if an idea has occurred to her, "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!"

Weiss, looking away, snapped, "I don't need his charity!"

Leaning in, Winter asked, "But you do need his money, don't you?

Weiss was surprised that her sister knew this and asked, "What!? How did you know about that!?

Straightening back up, Winter answered, "Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?

Weiss, looked down as she explained, not noticing that Winter circled around her, "Well, that's the thing; I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!"

"How embarrassing." Winter said sarcastically.

"I know!" Weiss agreed. She saw Winter shaking her head, causing Weiss to say, incredulously, "Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps so that you'd stop avoiding him and call home." Winter suggested, in a knowing tone.

Instead of answering, Weiss attempted once more to create a summoning glyph, gritting her teeth until Winter placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you." Winter told her sister. Weiss' attempted glyph flickered and faded once more, though neither of them pay it any attention, "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself."

She allowed Weiss a moment to absorb this information before revealing, "It's time for me to go."

She gave her sister a hug, which was returned. Breaking off from the embrace, Weiss said, "It was really good to see you, Winter."

Winter, smiling sadly, bid, "Until next time, sister."

{Begin: Mirror Mirror pt2 - 3:19 – RWBY Vol. 3 OST}

The two Schnee sisters walked out of the pavilion and went in opposite directions, neither of them noticing the caterpillar coming across a miniature, brightened version of a familiar-looking broadsword before disappearing into icy sparkles, allowing the caterpillar to continue its way.

* * *

Later at night, Weiss stood the school courtyard, waving goodbye at the airship carrying her sister. She stopped just as her Scroll started vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER", and her finger hovered over the screen in uncertainty. She closed her eyes and forced herself to press it. Suddenly, smiling at the sight of her closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life, she put it away and walks back inside of the academy, preparing for tomorrow's match with her team.

* * *

Winter watched out the window of her ship and saw her sister's form shrink underneath the height of her airship.

Turning to the screen in front of her she stated, "I must thank you again for trying to assist my sister's maturing as a person in the real world and not as a tool for my father."

 _"After everything you have done to help me control my own semblance, how can I not feel obligated."_ A familiar emotionless voice said from the other end of the call.

Winter smiled a bit, before becoming serious, "That boy, Sora. Is he the one you stated in your recent report of having an aura stronger than our own?"

 _"Yes, ma'am. Sora's power is growing stronger as the days pas; the more people he meets the stronger he is becoming by getting to know people no matter their backgrounds, allowing it to make it easier for people to forget their selfishness and become better people. Similar to the Ruby Rose in regards to her spirit. The emotions Sora feels for them give him the strength to push through the hardships he endured during his journey."_ Gin reported, revealing to be the person that Winter was talking to.

Winter nodded, "I see, he is an unusual one that is for certain. Perhaps he can heal you after what happened to you and your brother."

Gin looked down and asked, _"Ma'am, do you wish for me to give your sister my assistance in her training of summoning?"_

"No, but it would be a good idea to make sure she is on the right path to perfecting the technique." Winter said, smiling confidently, "I would expect nothing else for my former pupil to do this favor for me."

 _"Yes, Ma'am."_ Gin said, bowing his head slightly before ending the call with his mentor.

Winter exhaled as she sat, looking out to the stars, wishing that someone like Sora could help her sister be a better person to guard herself against her coming trials.

* * *

(What did you all think of this chapter? Do you think that Mercury's and Emerald's natural abilities became stronger with Maleficent opening their hearts to the power of darkness? Or were they able to be that deadly? Who is this individual that Vino and Gin were thinking about? Will Qrow finally get a handle on his drinking problem and confess some undying attraction to the eldest Schnee daughter? And Who is the one that Qrow dubbed as "Bandage face"?

*Qrow and Winter looked at the author, then at each other, before turning away arms crossed in fury at the notion of them having feelings for each other.*

(I know that some of you might be outrages or curious as to how the brothers know Qrow and Winter, but it will be explained later I swear.)

Find out in the next Chapter of RWBY Heart: Never Miss a Beat.)


	18. Never Miss a Beat Duets

(Hey everyone, How was it since I last updated this story? Too long? Too short? Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY, they are the properties of their owners. The only ones that I do own are my OCs Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

P.S. Please, don't flame me because it was too short.)

* * *

Bombarded by several explosions all around the area, Russel of team CRDL, daggers in hand, was running from the mayhem. He spun around, ready to face his opponents, who turned out to be the familiar face of Penny and her beret-wearing teammate. With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summoned six floating swords from behind her and reared them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely managed to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

Wasting no time, Penny did the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate, Sky Lark, who used his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense. The two exchanged a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades. Penny grinned with her ever combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner, who simply tapped her watch as if to hurry Penny up. Wasting no time, the ginger headed girl raised her hands like a puppet master and used the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones came crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords returned to her pack as the buzzer rang.

Over the PA system, Oobleck announced, "And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!"

Penny placed a fist in her palm and still smiling, bowed in respect to her fallen foes, "Thank you for a wonderful time."

The two victors turned to leave the stadium. Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone.

Watching from the stands, Ruby saw them start to walk away and excitedly got up from her seat with the rest of her team to meet them at one of the exits. Sora did the same as he wanted to see Penny again as much as Ruby did.

Ruby caught up. Spreading her arms as she called out, "Penny!"

Turning to her friends, Penny smiled.

"Ruby! Sora!" Penny cried out, lifting up her own arms. She tackled her friends into a hug that left both of them on the ground.

Ruby grunted, then groaned weakly, "Why..."

"Us…" Sora finished, in the same weak groan as his friend,

Penny got up energetically and gestured to the other girl with her, "Ruby, Sora, this is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." The beret-wearing girl said, bowing formally to them.

Ruby raised her hand in greeting and began, "Hi! I'm Ru-"

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable." Ciel said, looking at Ruby with a look that seemed to questions her ability to lead. She then turned to Sora and said, "Sora. 15. Hails from: Classified. Leader of the first three-man team in Remnant history, Team SGD A.K.A. SDG. Status: Unusual."

They were silent for a second, before Sora began, "Sooo... Penny!"

Turning back to her friend, Ruby remarked, "You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!"

"Penny?" Ciel called, looking at her watch and gesturing at it, "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location."

Penny exchanged a look with her friends before and asked, "Could we have just a minute to talk?"

In response, Ciel checked the time, then took a step back and nodded, starting the countdown from a minute.

"So is she... your friend or..." Sora asked, concerned for Penny's wellbeing as a friend of his.

"Well, in a way." Penny said, before explaining, "She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you."

"Oh. So, Weiss." Ruby said, getting what the ginger headed android was saying.

Penny nodded, "Precisely."

Lowering her voice, Ruby, as well as moved her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang, with a noticeable squeaking sound. She asked, "Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?"

Penny shook her head, "Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know."

Penny, however, paused and said, "There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

She paused to remember when she was in the Vytal Festival grounds with Ciel, wearing a large sun hat. The wind picked up and lifted the hat from her hair, revealing the aforementioned magnet on her skull. Penny quickly shoved the headgear back on before Ciel turned around.

The story caused Ruby, Sora and Penny to laugh about it in the present for several seconds.

Still smiling, Penny got serious, saying, "Ruby, Sora, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you both about."

The ginger android paused to glance over at Ciel, leaned in and whispered to her friends, "I want to stay at Beacon."

"Really?" Sora asked, amazed by this decision.

Ruby, however, looked troubled at the news, said, "Penny, they'll never let you do that."

"Why not?" Sora asked confused with Ruby's new expression.

Penny frowned, but then grinned with mischief and said, "I know, but I have a plan."

Stepping back up to Penny's side, Ciel pointed to her watch, "It's been precisely one minute, ma'am.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Penny said to her friends. The two Atlesians left, but Penny turned to give a wave of farewell to her two friends, who did the same.

Port coming back over the stadium speakers to announced, "Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!"

Ruby suddenly looked really excited and clasped her hands together, "Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for-"

* * *

Yang was standing in the center of the field with Weiss at her side, stretching out her arms, "Well, now it's our turn!"

Weiss, who had been standing still focusing herself for the match said to her blond teammate, "Just remember to keep proper form."

Yang chuckled, "Alright."

The blond brawler then changed her tone to talk strategy, "You're from Atlas. What could we expect?"

Weiss listed off the facts as Yang loosened up her legs, "Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies."

At that very moment, a rainbow zoomed past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed, cat-tailed, Faunus girl with roller blades and a light complexion. She had green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in four ponytails with light blue streaks in her bangs. Her cat tail was covered with pink fur that became lighter toward the tip. Her outfit was in a large range of bright colors. She wore a light blue cropped tank top over a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons were fixed to her tank top above her right breast, a purple one with a cat design and another green one with a heart.

Next to her was a dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes. He wore rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also had a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a tie loosely wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire were a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand. He was holding his weapon, a trumpet, in that hand.

Weiss recovered from her shock faster than the open-mouthed Yang and amended her previous statement, "...Or whatever they are."

"Hey!"

Weiss looked over to him as he gestured at her, smiling at the heiress, "You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

Weiss bowing her head, smiling at the recognition, "I am."

"I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?" He asked smirking.

Weiss, shrugged humbly, "I do my best."

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own." He said nodding his head. His smile then turned into a scowl, his tone turned hostile, "Till your father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh." Weiss said, looking ashamed now. She said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

The trumpeter looked away sarcastically, "Sure you are."

Yang, in defending her teammate, raised her finger, "Hey! Why don't you-"

"Hey! Why don't you?" The cat-tailed girl began dropping her unflattering imitation as she points at Yang, smiling, "That's what you sound like!"

Yang not knowing how to react, said, "Uh..."

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?" The girl asked, interrupting Yang again.

Yang looked confused and replied, "This is just my normal hair."

The catgirl, looked amazed and asked, "Ooh, really?"

Getting annoyed now, Yang asked, "Yeah! Is that a prob-"

The girl, however, cut her off, "You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!"

She started spinning in place and continues rapidly, "It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, top-heavy."

Yang looked down at herself as the holographic roulette began, asking furious, "Excuse me!?"

* * *

Rolling her silver eyes from the stands Ruby, "Oh, here we go."

"May she rest in pieces…" Vino hearing that, prayed in a harmonious voice… before shouting, "Break her face in babe!"

* * *

"Was that guy who shouted your boyfriend or something? He's scary but in a good way if you're into that. But still that guy sitting next to the redhead with the hood looks cuter than him." The talkative girl said annoying the infuriating Yang even more.

* * *

Now it was Ruby's turn to shout, "Break her face in, Yang!"

Sora was, however, confused by Ruby's outburst. Donald and Goofy were thanking their lucky stars that Daisy and Queen Minnie weren't like that about the magician and the king, otherwise Maleficent would have taken over their castle with ease.

* * *

The field opened around the four combatants, and up rose the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

As both teams prepare themselves for battle, Port began, _"Three! Two! One! Begin!"_

{Begin "FNKI vs. RWBY" – RWBY Vol. 3 OST}

Right as it started, Flynt raised the instrument to his lips and blowed, issuing forth a sound wave that blew both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Weiss was able to create a black, gravity, glyph under her to stop sliding back, but didn't see the cat-tailed girl spinning into the attack. She used it to push herself forward so she could charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion.

Flynt stopped blowing as Weiss readied her saber, a second passing until the musician started playing again. This time, Weiss used more gravity glyphs to move her forward through the cone of waves, making another one to get closer and closer so she could land a blow. Suddenly, however, Flynt stopped playing, and Weiss was forced to move forward, earning a kick to the back as she slid past. She crashed through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grinned when he saw her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire. Feeling confident that he'll avenge his dad for the Schnee Corporation closing down his business.

Back in the ruined city, the cat-girl manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continued to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself, "Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!"

She eventually came down to the ground and charged at Yang, becoming a rainbow blue while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang gritted her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as the girl smirked and cracked her glow stick Nuchuku, turning them blue. She came forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realized that her right leg was now encased in ice.

Giggling the girl, Neon, said, "Hm-hmm! Look! Now you're bottom-heavy, too!"

For emphasis Neon smacked her own butt.

Getting quite irate now, Yang slammed her foot down and freed her entire leg, but was unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm. She saw Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she sped forth and kicked Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry." Neon taunted at the blond brawler.

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashed her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice as well as the structure itself.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt faced each other in the burning section. Weiss gestured all around her with the blade and spun wildly to summon four icy blue glyphs that shot out an equal number of large ice chunks headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looked down and smiles, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupted right in front of him. His soundwaves diverted the fire to melt all of Weiss' frozen projectiles.

Getting back up as he twirled his trumpet, Flynt quipped, "Too bad all that money can't buy you skill."

Weiss grimaced at him before revolving her hilt to use a white type of Dust. She aimed a stream of wind at Flynt, who matched her power with his own blowing, creating a standstill. Then Weiss uses a mere gesture to form several more glyphs around the field. She quickly bounced off each one, striking Flynt with each attack, until he put his foot down and starts playing once more. Weiss is still propelling herself around, but nothing prepared her for a second Flynt who appeared next to the first, and then a third, and finally a fourth, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Weiss flying back.

* * *

Jaune, amazed from his spot watching the fight, shouted, "Whoa!"

"What?!" Donald asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Turning to Oobleck in the announcer's box, Port exclaimed, both professors were equally shocked by this development, _"What's this?"_

Oobleck begin to explain more on what everyone was seeing, _"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!"_

"Quadruplicating." Gin said, drawing the attention of those around him.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"It's when someone is able to use their aura to make four copies of themselves, solid clones with their own auras. But in his case, they are moving in a motion similar to an echo or step behind the original. Similar to a song." Gin explained, nodding to the center of the arena.

* * *

The Flynts flipped their respective hats around to the audience, then looked up at the scoreboard. Weiss and Yang down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He stepped forward, re-absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepared to finish the match.

His teammate was still giving Yang trouble, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent. Neon slowed down to admire the change, "Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry. I can see why your gothic/creepy boyfriend likes you."

"Excuse me?" Vino asked, angrily, not appreciating anyone else saying something to his girl.

"Easy." Gin warned, raising his hands. Vino hissed at seeing Gin threatening to stop the flow of his brother's auras by hitting the pressure points in his body.

Yang shook her head, eyes going back down to purple. She propelled herself forward using her shotgun blasts, screaming, "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

Weiss got back up and saw her sword, reaching out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looks up at him before their attention is drawn to their partners.

"Get back here!" Yang roared at Neon.

Neon was now rolling around Yang in a lazy circle, "I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!"

"THAT'S IT!" Yang roared.

Neon added one more quick clarification for good measure, "You're fat."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy heard a thud and saw Vino on the ground, shaking in a rage when he heard someone insulting Yang. Even though it was comical to watch. His eyes glowed red, and even though he lost all feeling in his arms and legs, thanks to his brother's quick action, he was shaking like he was a fish on land or a beast on land.

Flynt looked back at Weiss before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away with their combined power. Weiss looked through the clones and saw Yang completely distracted. As pool of lava bubbled away right in front of him/them. Without hesitation or regard for personal safety, Weiss jumped up and knocked the original Flynt into the magma with her. Just as it erupted several feet in the air.

Yang noticing what just happened, "What?"

Ruby and Blake simultaneously panicked, "Weiss!"

Goofy covered his eyes, while Sora and Donald gasped in shock. The two brothers blinked twice in surprise at this development, not really expecting Weiss to do something like that.

Port announced, _"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!"_

Oobleck added, _"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt!"_

Oobleck narrowed his eyes and said, _"Wait a minute… What's this!?"_

"This" turned out to be Flynt, wobbly and almost at his limit, but standing back up from the smoke.

Port then announced, _"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!"_

Flynt began walking away from the lava area .Yang had a look of pure anger on his face.

Neon skated back over to her leader as he marched forward, "You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy!"

Then she whispered, a bit loudly, "But kind of annoying."

Flynt didn't pain much attention to his teammate's words, he was thinking about that kamikaze move that the Schnee girl did to take him out. It just didn't make sense to him, especially after her family ran his dad's business to the ground.

Yang finally reached her breaking point, fists clenching and ground trembling, as Port commented, _"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset."_

A scream of rage combining with the group of lava bursts from the rocks, she punched out several shots at the two opponents, who managed to dodge the blasts. The boys of team SDG gulped at such anger as they made a mental note not to get her that mad again.

"Yo, Neon, go!" Flynt called out, before he blew again and helped Neon rush forward. Yang met her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempted to get a hit on the cat-tailed girl. Failing that, she leapt out of the noise and blasted the ground where Neon was, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasts almost struck Flynt, who was forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, still avoiding the blasts and even rolling on the debris being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. She rolled up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang lands on the ground away from her and runs right at Flynt. Rocketing forward he used his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provided the necessary boost to finally get close and clap her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence was broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he was knocked on his back and the buzzer rang.

 _"Oh, sour note for Flynt!"_ Oobleck announced through the roar of the crowd.

Yang slid back from the blast, searching for her remaining opponent as Neon tried avoiding the geyser spouts, repeating, "Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a..."

At that moment, her front wheels caught on a crack in the ground, losing her balance and causing her to shed a few quick tears, squeaking, "...beat?"

Time caught up and Neon pitched forward, trying to roll up in a ball only to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She was helpless to do anything. Yang smirked even when she pulled back an arm and fired off a single shot, and hit her screaming target in an explosion of sparks and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sound, this time signaling the end of the match.

{End "FNKI vs. RWBY" – RWBY Vol. 3 OST}

Yang continued to look enraged and blinked her eyes back to purple. She realized something, "Weiss!"

She ran back into the fire section and knelt next to her ash-covered teammate, "Weiss! Are you okay?"

Weiss got up and coughs up some smoke before weakly responding, "I may not be singing for a while."

Yang looked both worried and relieved before she broke out into a joking smile, "You know, I'm not sure that was proper form."

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss began before she suffered another coughing fit.

"WHAT!?" A familiar voice screamed in high pitched tone.

Yang and Weiss' attention was drawn to Neon, who was the one who screamed. Devoid of color, she began to freak out, "We lost? We lost? Team FNKI lost? That was... that was...

The color returned to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment exclaiming, "Amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?"

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee." Flynt said getting back to his feet, before smiling impressed, "I dig it."

Yang and Weiss smiled at the good sportsmanship of their defeated opponents and saw the rest of their team and friends coming to the injured heiress's side.

"Good job, you two!" Blake congratulated.

"Yeah!" Ruby added.

The team stayed like that, cradling Weiss in their arms and soaking in the cheers of the crowd. Sora, Donald, and Goofy comically skidded to a halt from their approach. Donald raised his staff to use a healing spell to help in her recovery.

High above everyone's notice, the same being in a black coat stood on the top of the colosseum walls watching their victory. He waved his hand and several white creatures slipped through the air around the colosseum, becoming unseen, before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Later, on that very evening, in a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder Fall was sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll. Emerald Sustrai lay on the floor also playing with her own device, with Mercury Black doing push-ups beside her. Wolfe, however, was eating a piece of meat on the floor across from them.

Cinder eyes widened in surprise, followed with a smile, "Oh."

Her three comrades looked in her direction, Emerald asked her leader, "What?"

As she accessed a document regarding the blueprints of a subject with the Acronym of "P.E.N.N.Y." on the screen, Cinder said, "Oh nothing. We're just going to be making another slight, hmm... alteration in the plan."

Emerald and Mercury shared a somewhat concerned look, Mercury asked, "What does that mean?"

Cinder, as she continued to look at the familiar image of a robotic redhead and replied, "It means that this will be even easier than we thought."

Wolfe went back to eating his food, trusting in Cinder. She gave a light chuckle with what she had planned for this new development. Around her eight glowing yellow eyes shined from her shadow.

* * *

Within the headmaster's office at twilight, Professor Ozpin was turned towrds the window, his back to the elevators. The doors open and Qrow stepped inside, approaching his desk with coffee mug in hand. Even as Qrow said, "You know, he's making you look like a fool."

Ozpin, still enjoying his coffee retorted calmly, "His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided."

"Sometimes, I think he's one of those Nobody things the little king and bandage face told us about." Qrow said. Taking a drink from his flask and shifted his weight, before he asked, "So, have you checked what the bros said about your new guardian yet?"

Ozpin swirled his chair around to face Qrow, "Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe they've helped me be sure about the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready.

As he listed these qualities off, Pyrrha Nikos was seen entering the elevator of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower. Not noticing as someone in a black coat was watching her from afar. He nodded before, disappearing into the darkness, again.

* * *

(So what did you all think of this chapter? Anyone concerned on what Cinder planned to do with those Heartless? Why is Organization XIII so keen on the remaining participates of this tournament? Tell me what you all think of this chapter?

See you guys asap when the next chapter's done.

P.S. I established a poll to a question that's been bugging me since before my last chapter and I'd appreciate it if you all could go to my account page and give me your votes in the poll.

Find out in the next Chapter of RWBY Heart: Darkness Fall.)


	19. Fall of Darkness

(Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to do. I just hope you enjoy this chapter and the future chapters after this. Are you guys enjoying your summers? I was hoping to get it done once my semester was over but my college closed down and I had to find another one and then there was a summer cold, plus my week long cruise to Bermuda, beautiful country btw. And then I had to finish the Poke Wars Chapter. Oh yeah... I know I said i'd post the chapter of Sora's team fighting but after this long I decided to change my mind and get down onto the finals rounds. Sorry... please don't flame for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or RWBY, they are the properties of their owners. The only ones that I do own are my OCs Vino, Gin, and Wolfe.

Please read, review, and enjoy.)

* * *

In the headmaster's office were Professor Ozpin, who was sitting behind his desk across from Pyrrha Nikos, as the last rays of twilight come through the clock-decorated windows. Since she arrived, Qrow stood away from them as the two talked about her and her team's progress through the tournament. They listened as Pyrrha told him that her teammates had picked her to proceed to the finals. Mickey came in and calmly sat down on the other chair watching the two as he drank from the mug given to him by Ozpin.

Chuckling, Ozpin gestured to her, his cane resting at his side, "Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the Tournament. Your performance was exemplary."

Pyrrha, taken by surprise at the compliment, humbly said, "Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates."

Qrow from his spot leaning against a column in the back of the room, arms crossed retorted, "Personally, I think it's the other way around."

"Qrow, please be nice." Mickey requested, looking back at the dark haired man. Pyrrha was surprised at how high pitched his voice sounded.

Pyrrha, turning around and standing up from her chair, tried to be formal, addressing the man. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced."

Qrow, still rather hostile, said, "Name's Qrow."

Mickey, however, introduced himself kindly, "and I'm Mickey."

"Qrow and Mickey are trusted colleagues of mine." Ozpin told Pyrrha, who looked back to the man on the wall. She then turned her attention to the diminutive mouse looking Faunus who smiled back and waved.

Pyrrha looked, again, at Qrow for another moment before she turned to address her teacher, "Professor… if you don't mind me asking… why have you called me here?"

Still smiling, Ozpin said, "Please, take a seat."

When she did, Ozpin leaned back on his chair, casually. He then asked, curling one of his hands over the other, smiling, "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Pyrrha, confused, asked, "I'm... sorry?"

Mickey took this point to say, "You know, fairy tales, stories from your childhood. I'm sure you must remember some of them."

Pyrrha was initially put off by the question, but answered it with nostalgia, "Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..."

Leaning back forward, Ozpin asked, the smile on his lips growing, "What about The Story of the Seasons?"

"Well, of course!" Pyrrha said, indicating that it was one of her favorites.

Then, as she looked away in remembrance, Pyrrha began to tell the story, "A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days."

Pyrrha paused, her thoughts back to the office she was currently in before listing the four sisters off by their names, "Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story."

Ozpin, still smiling in playfulness, asked, "Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

Pyrrha laughed at that, telling the silver haired man, "You're not that old, Professor."

Ozpin's face turned from playful to deadly serious in an instant. He asked, "Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, then gave an uneasy chuckle, "I… beg your pardon?"

Ozpin asked, "What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power… without Dust?"

Pyrrha, trying to make sense of this development, asked hesitantly, "You mean... like a Semblance?"

Ozpin give a small smile as he delivered his secret, "Like magic. Similar to the kind of magic that your new friends, Sora and Donald can use, to a degree."

"Or how about the fact that there are other worlds out in the cosmos? Where some of them have come to aid Remnant from forces of Darkness." He said glancing to Mickey who sat there nodding his smiling head to her.

Pyrrha looked at the small mouse like Faunus with the big round ears, then gazing downward, "I..."

"Yeah… First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Qrow said, turning his head to Mickey, "Even with the tiny king there using that key-sword of his to prove me wrong."

Pyrrha turned her gaze from Qrow, to the mouse that was called a king, and then back to Ozpin again, amazed, "You're serious?"

"Do we look like we're joking? Ozpin asked, a straight-faced expression on his face.

"...No." Pyrrha admitted, struggling for the right words.

"Don't feel so bad. I know it must be a lot to take in." Mickey said, trying to assure the girl.

Pyrrha remained silent, the deep ticking of the clock gears echoed around her. This was a lot for her to take in. She asked, "Why... why are you telling me this?"

Ozpin glanced at Qrow, then at Mickey, who both nodded their approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes, "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

Pyrrha, eyes grew wider and wider until she realized what her headmaster said, asking, "We"?

At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and she saw Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood, Vino and Gin stepping out.

The Atlsian general straightened his tie and the blond professor fixed her glasses. The general then said, "Sorry we're late."

Vino noticed Pyrrha there and lazily waved, "Yo!"

Gin nodded his head as he always silent.

Pyrrha, feeling very overwhelmed, narrowed her eyes at Ozpin and asked, "Wait, what is this? Who are you?"

Professor Goodwitch, coming forward with General Ironwood and Qrow, spread her hands and trying to sound reassuring the redhead student, "You know who we are. We're still the same teachers, classmates, and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

"But we've got a little part-time job." Qrow added to the girl.

Ironwood identified their group, "We are the protectors of this world."

"Keepers of the balance." Gin added. Though no one agreed to that name befitting them.

"And we need your help." Ozpin told the star student sitting before her.

Pyrrha was shocked into silence as everyone in the room looked to her. They all proceeded to enter the elevator, with Qrow allowing Mickey to hitch a ride on his shoulder so there'd be room for everyone. Ozpin was the last to enter. He looked back and said, "Please, Ms. Nikos, come join us."

Pyrrha, looking nervous, entered in the elevator with the group of "protectors". She looked at Ozpin, then to Ms. Goodwitch as if seeing them for the first time while the steady beeping signals each floor passed. Apprehensive, the redhead asked, "Where are we going?"

"The vault. Under the school." Ozpin told her. Though to Pyrrha, that wasn't much of good answer; it only filled her with more questions.

The elevator continued its descent through the vertical tunnel until its doors opened finally. Its passengers stepped out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbed the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Glynda and Mickey waited up for her behind the others.

When the redhead girl caught up, Glynda, sympathetically, surmised, "I'm sure you must have questions."

Pyrrha still taking it all in, muttered, "Maybe one, or two..."

As they continued on she asked them, "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

Glynda answered, trying to have her words make sense for her student, "The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever."

Pyrrha, still not understanding, asked, "So, how does the power choose?"

Over his shoulder, Qrow said, rather annoyed, "Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules."

Glynda narrowed her eyes and growled, "Qrow…"

"Hey, don't get mad at him just 'cause he's right." Vino said, in defense of Qrow, glaring back at Glynda.

Glynda looked back to Pyrrha, trying to explain it carefully to the red headed student, "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate."

Pyrrha, concerned, asked, "...Intimate?"

"Intimate." Vino repeated having a certain smirk on his lips. Before his younger brother flicked him on the ear. Vino glared at Gin who narrowed his eyes back for trying to scare or confuse Pyrrha even more than she already is.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda continued to explain to her student.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow added, his annoyance becoming more evident in his voice.

"Tell me about it." Vino pointed out, still finding the rules annoying, well… not as annoying as the Keyblade Rules.

Pyrrha was confused, then asked, "Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?"

"Honestly?" Qrow asked, looking back before answering his question, "We've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. Let's not forget appearances of more of those Heartless things that your new friends probably told ya about. And 'course a certain organization from another world and their army of white husks. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

"You're not... talking about a war?" Pyrrha asked, her fears getting stronger.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood answered, without looking back to her.

Mickey then added, sadly, "Or a war between worlds."

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us." Qrow told her, before saying, "For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

The humming of electricity was heard as the group came to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens were hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright. Through the glass window was a young woman dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

With a step hesitantly forward, Pyrrha asked, "Is that..."

Ozpin sighed heavily, confirming her thoughts, "The current Fall Maiden… Amber."

Pyrrha held herself, and said, "She's... still alive."

"For now." Ironwood stated, before explaining, "We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. His majesty and his allies have been more than generous by using their healing magic to try and help her, But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented."

Pyrrha looked to the general/headmaster and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ironwood sighed, his eyes closing, "Well, we won't know what will happen when she… passes."

Pyrrha, asked, "Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"

"Look who's been listening!" Qrow exclaimed. Then he turned and whispered to Ozpin, sarcastically, "She is smart."

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Ironwood explained, "But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker."

Glancing at Amber, his tone became more solemn, "And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half."

After connecting the pieces together, Pyrrha surmised, "...Her assailant."

Ozpin nodded to Pyrrha, "And that would not bode well for any of us."

Pyrrha lowers her head in thought. Then she suddenly came forward and places a hand on the glass of Amber's pod.

Pyrrha turned to those gathered, suddenly sounding angry and gestured wildly, "If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

Gin stepped forward and answered, "From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge."

Not expecting that answer, Pyrrha asked, "Excuse me?"

Qrow took a turn to elaborate the meaning as he pulled out his flask, "How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere."

He took a swig from his flask, before looking back to Mickey, "Even the tiny king admitted that how the worlds came to be was a story to keep them safe."

Glynda, then took this time to explain, "Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens and to also keep the secret of the outside worlds. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength. Imagine how it would be if one of them was forced to become a Heartless; no one would be safe."

Seeing that Qrow was busy drinking, Vino added, "And as you can imagine, the ones that were able to get what they wanted weren't exactly the ones you'd to have unimaginable power."

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwold finished.

Glynda then stated, "The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion-"

Ironwood interrupted her as he said, "No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar."

"It would cause panic." Ozpin corrected, "And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. Let alone our world."

He turned his gaze away from the others and continued, "Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it."

Ozpin looks up, surprised at Pyrrha. She stares at the ground and added, "If you believe that this will help humanity..."

She then gave them all a resolute look, "...then I will become your Fall Maiden."

The others in the room silently turned to each other with wary expressions. Pyrrha looked confused by their reactions and asked, "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ozpin stepped towards her, hesitant, "It is…"

Mickey then said for the first time since they exited from the elevator, "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally."

Ozpin chimed in, "However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

Everyone's eyes turned to Ironwood who began to explain this "solution", "For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

Qrow interrupted, "Capture it and cram it into something else. Or in your case..."

He stopped talking to gesture to Pyrrha. She took a second to realize what that meant. Looking at Ironwood, Pyrrha began to speak, "That's..."

Ironwood, interrupted, stating, "Classified."

"...wrong!" Pyrrha exclaimed, her emotions becoming plain to see. How could they do this as if a part of that person is something like electricity going into a different bulb after the old one became damaged or failed?

Glynda, Vino, and Gin, glared at Ironwood. But, the blond teacher spoke their thoughts, "The feeling is mutual."

She then switched her gaze back to Pyrrha and said in a defeated manner, "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ironwood then picked up the conversation, "And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"...Her aura." Pyrrha surmised.

"Correct young lady." A deep voice, enriched toned said. Everyone turned to see a man whose face was covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, two intersecting belts were tied around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He wore a long, red cape with an odd, angular cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which were yellow. This cut exposed a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt.

Over top this shirt, he also wore what seemed to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs were covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself had several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hung around his waist were three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches were all identical, sporting the same design on the top flap. All closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right ride, a grey tassel hanging from each button. A dark colored scarf around his neck. He also had light colored sleeves.

There was another man in the black coat followed behind, his face hidden by the hood. The other members of the order, minus Ozpin, Qrow, and Mickey, glared or grimaced at seeing someone with the same black coat as members of the Organization XIII wear. But remembered how one of their comrades from beyond their world also wore a black coat, however, they couldn't tell who he was without hearing his voice.

Nearly everyone stood on guard, and ready for a fight if the man in the red did anything, before Qrow and Mickey said, arms raised,

"Whoa!"

"Easy there."

"DiZ, Ansem, welcome." Ozpin nodded his head in greeting to the two covered men as the red one over saw the system's maintenance.

The man, now known as DiZ, continued speaking while standing by the keyboard, "Her life, as well as her heart, would become intertwined with yours, The question is..."

"What's that going to do to you?" The man in the black coat asked, looking back at the redhead. His voice was the same as when he delivered the information that Qrow and the others needed from the data that DiZ gave them. Surprised by the change in his voice, Glynda and Ironwood looked at each other in surprise development, realizing why Ozpin referred him as Ansem.

Ozpin looked on as Pyrrha fully understood the dangers she could face if she agreed to this, "You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer."

Pyrrha does not respond; instead she placed her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying young woman. She turned away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gave one final warning, "The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be."

* * *

Cinder Fall sat in one of the Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements. No one noticed her smirk as she watched the match. Nor did they notice the wolf eared Faunus sitting with her, covering his ears. He was not used to the intense loud noise yet since being brought to the kingdom.

Over the broadcasting system, Professor Port announced, _"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! THE ONE-ON-ONE FINALS!"_

In the center of the battlefield, Yang smirked confidently as there were a few new faces mixed in with Sun of team SSSN, Penny from Atlas, Mercury, Vino, Sora, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line. She was still struggling with what happened within the vault and had remembered what the man in the black coat, Ansem, had said hours before when he escorted her back to the elevator.

-{Flashback}-

 _The two walked silently back to the elevator as the sounds of their footwear hitting the floor echoed around them._

 _When they reached the elevator, Ansem asked, "Have you truly thought this through?"_

 _Silence met his question. So he then asked, again, "Did you think how it would affect the people around you if you accepted and it does change you?"_

 _"I'm only asking given how you had volunteered yourself without knowing the entire situation." He told her as they kept walking._

 _He stopped, causing her to walk into him. The impact seemed to have come back from wherever her thoughts took her. Turning to face her, Ansem said, "Just because it's selfless on your part, it doesn't mean that it will not harm those you're trying to protect."_

 _Looking down at his own gloved hand, he said, "I should know… I went through something similar myself."_

 _Pyrrha looked up surprised by this and asked, "Wh-what happened?"_

 _Ansem continued to look at his hand as he answered her, "I gave up a part of myself to make sure… that my best friend could wake up from his endless sleep. The person needed for such a thing was too strong for me to subdue, I did everything I could to stop him, but my power alone wasn't enough."_

 _Looking back at the redhead, he said, "Unlike you, I had a terrible power locked away inside and if I had used it one more time, I would lose something that would make my friends know that it was me and not someone else. So, knowing that it was the only way, I opened myself to that forbidden power and paid the price for it… willingly."_

 _Pyrrha stared in shock at this. Her eyes widened as far as possible and her pupils appeared to have shrunk from the revelations. She couldn't believe that this man had given up a part of himself willingly for the sake of a friend. Not some great destiny that she believed her own decision would determine, but for a friend to wake up._

 _She stared down at her feet before looking up and asked, "Is… is your friend awake? Was it worth it?"_

 _Ansem remained silent before saying, his voice sounding different, younger somehow, "You should know by now, especially with his two friends when he beat those Heartless like they were nothing with that grin on his face."_

 _If Pyrrha wasn't surprised before, she most certainly was now. She couldn't believe who Ansem was talking about and the great lengths he went. Ansem turned and continued to lead her back to the elevator where he pushed the button and held it open for her. The red headed prodigy turned to face the door as Ansem gave one last piece of wisdom, his voice deep again, "I was able to make my choice with no conflicts because I did it for them, not some higher power or great destiny. When the time comes, you would need to listen to what your heart tells you and follow it through if it is for someone you want to protect."_

 _Pyrrha remained silent. As she saw the doors closing, she began to say, "Thank-"_

 _But the door closed and she proceeded back to the first floor. Trying to get ready for the final rounds of the tournament._

-{Flashback End}-

She was brought out of her staring at Sora, as she still couldn't believe that the keyblade wielder went through something that made his friend risk that much for him to wake up.

Sora noticed Pyrrha watching him and waved at her. He was glad to be able to make it to the final rounds of the Tournament, especially with how "well" his match went with NDGO went as a special round to let them back into the tournament if their two-man… woman team beat Sora and Goofy. Sora was still remembering the chills he got from behind him when the two members of the all-female team began flirting with him. He also distinctly remember Ruby and Yang crying out for Sora and Goofy to break NDGO's face in. Fortunately, they were able to win thanks to their teamwork and a little bit of help from their semblances.

Port then asked his fellow commentator, _"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"_

Oobleck took on the responsibility of explaining the rules, _"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"_

Port then added, _"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"_

 _"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"_ Oobleck agreed, causing everyone's attention to the spinning roulette, this time spinning for competitors instead of the biomes. The "random selection" was, as in the previous matches, being watched by everyone around the world of Remnant, even as the first showdown was selected.

 _"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"_ Port announced, causing the crowds to cheer excitedly.

Ruby sat with her friends and the other team members cupping her hands to make sure her encouragement could be heard from her spot, "Break a leg, sis!"

Cinder, still smiling, got up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield. Her arms, however, were around the wolf-eared young man wearing the hakama. Any onlookers would believe that they went out to be alone instead of doing anything insidious.

They left as soon as they heard Port announce, _"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"_

The rest of the lineup did so. As Vino passed Yang, he gave her an encouraging wink. Yang started towards to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them expanded once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

Smiling, Yang said to her opponent, "You better not go easy on me."

Mercury, however, chuckled darkly, "You wish."

Both brawlers face the crowd one last time, then slowly advanced on each other, their arms raised defensively until their hands almost touched, just when the final countdown commences.

 _"Three! Two! One! Begin!"_

Immediately, Yang threw a punch with her signature yell, but Mercury met it with a spin of a kick, creating a small shockwave between them that sent both backwards.

The kicking fiend closed the distance quickly and aimed at her feet with his boot. Yang leapt over it and fired off a shot from her weapons, which he rotated to avoid.

They fought fist-to-fist for a moment, which ended with Yang getting in a fiery blast on her grey haired opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her at the exact moment she made contact. She fell back on her feet when Mercury shot himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up at her and smiled sinisterly, thinking, _'I don't need that witch's power ups for this.'_

Not realizing the intention of the evil smile, Yang didn't relent and launched buckshot after buckshot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempted to come down on her with his leg.

She blocked and pushed him away, but he got under her shotgun burst and managed to land an upwards kick on her, though she was still able to land on her feet, now grimacing. She launched herself forward with aid of her gauntlets firing behind her and continued landing blow after blazing blow on him, until he delivered a roundhouse kick to her back and attempted to hit her with his heel. She got out just in time and punched the ground trying to get him, but he leaped out and twirled to get a hit on her.

One of his kicks seemed to pass over her, but he then brought it down hard enough to shatter the concrete floor underneath, which Yang narrowly avoided.

They exchanged a series of kicks after that until Mercury was able to land a kick on her backwards, and then rushed forward to finish it. Only to receive a fist to his chin and then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He got up just as Yang started raining down fire again, causing him to flip backwards until one explosion caused him to fall off of the stage. The kick fighter saved himself by firing a double round shot from his boots and flew back to the stage, before unleashing a series of kicks that she deflected with her arms.

She ducked under one attack only to receive another Mercury jumped into the air to knock her back, and he followed up with a large burst shot from his boots. It was the same kind that he used during his battle with CVFY, Yang avoided each shot effortlessly, not noticing the burst shot still hanging around behind her.

Deciding to switch his tactic, Mercury began firing shots out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a dark silvery blast that were barely even aimed at Yang.

She dodged each one coming her way and got in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicked her into the air briefly before knocking her back to the ground hard, followed by the cyclone of dark swirling shots that were now heading straight right for Yang.

Mercury landed in a crouch as he could hear and feel the impact of his attack.

When the barrage stopped, Mercury got up from his crouch and grinned to himself. He dusted himself off and regained his smile, thinking that he had won, until the smoke from behind him erupted into flames.

His momentary shock turned into another confident smile as he turned to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. He was glad she still wanted to fight, otherwise it would've been just too boring.

Screaming, she landed a punch that sent the surprised Mercury away. She rushed forward avoiding two of his kicks and even blocked one with her newfound strength before she began to pound away at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left to right blows.

Mercury had enough time to let out a pained groan before she slammed her fist into his stomach. His aura sprung up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the enraged blonde. Mercury landed on his back as the buzzer sounded over the roars of the audience.

Yang lowered her fists and closed her eyes. She released a sigh of relief before opening them up again, her irises returning to their lilac color and raised her arm in victory as Professor Port announced, "What a way to kick off the finals!"

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck proclaimed while the stage was enclosed by the stadium floor again while the spectators continued to cheer at the exciting match.

* * *

Ruby splaying her arms in excitement, "Yeah! You did it, sis!"

She and Sora high-fived each other.

"WHOO-HOO!" Goofy cheered.

"ATTAGIRL!" Donald cried out, jumping on his seat.

Blake gave a standing ovation, while Weiss Schnee pumped her fists at her teammate winning, cheering, "Way to go, Yang!"

* * *

After she wiped her brow with an arm, Yang began walking away while telling the hunched-over Mercury, "Better luck next time."

She started walking to the exit, getting pretty far away before Mercury seemed to get up outside her peripheral vision. He said with a murdering intent in his tone, "There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!"

A sharp sound was heard in the sudden silence as Yang turned around in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. Yang scowled just when she just managed to both bring her gauntlet down on and shoot his leg before he could hit her. The second she did, there was a sound of something breaking. The audience gasped in shock, and Mercury reeled back from the pain, holding his leg as he cried out in agony.

In the commenters' box, Oobleck got up from his chair, exclaiming in shock, "My word!"

Turning to one of the technicians in charge, Port ordered, "Cut the cameras!"

However, it was too late… as the damage had already been done.

The negative feelings of surprise, horror, and hatred at Yang's actions had begun to attract the attention of the Grimm who were still on Mt. Glenn. All looked towards the Colosseum floating near Beacon. With the growing darkness in the hearts of the people, more and more Heartless appeared through their personalized portals, some that where not even seen before in Remnant as they were in the worlds that Sora had been to.

* * *

From where he was, Wolfe's ears perked up and said aloud for Cinder and Neo to hear, "It's *growls* begun..."

The two femme fatales turned and smiled evilly at each other, glad to see their plan is working as expected. Wolfe's Grimm ability to detect negative emotions has really come through for their goal since they added him to their ranks. Though, for Cinder, it's obvious that he'd give his life for her over the cause. They now went off to their assigned places for the next step with the medical air bus that they had "procured".

* * *

Still grasping his injured body part, Mercury rocked back and forth, crying out "My leg! MY LEG!"

Yang, trash talking, "That's what you get, you little- Huh?"

She stopped just as she noticed the Atlesian Knight-200droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raised their guns to her. One soldier ordering, "Yang Xiao Long, stand down!"

Not having a clue as to what was going on, Yang asked, "What!? Why!?"

"Mercury!" Emerald cried, rushing over to her partner's side, comforting him.

Mercury, crying hysterically, asked, "Why'd she do that!? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?"

The confused Yang received a disgusted scowl from Emerald, only now looking up at the screens above her to see the footage of what everyone else saw: Yang circling the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cut to him just standing there and her suddenly shooting him in the leg. The sound of something breaking rung out, and Mercury screamed and fell over in pain.

It took a moment of staring at the images that Yang finally understood what she did, and her gaze turned up to the wide-eyed, terrified faces of Blake, Weiss, Donald, Goofy and Ruby. She looked around at the guns aimed at her and the people cursing her name, still not knowing what had just happened or what would come next.

From the stands, Sora and Vino shared a glance, their eyes met as they could tell from the blond brawler's expression of shock, confusion, and fear, that Yang was innocent. However unlike the Keyblade wielder, who was trying to remain calm, the bar that Vino was holding on to was beginning to heat up, his anger becoming apparent at the unfairness of the crowd. His semblance, absorbing their negative emotions as well as his own, caused him to feel like he was starting to lose control of his own anger. His eyes began to shine bright red as the darkness in his heart grew stronger.

* * *

From her location Cinder began to remember how smoothly things have begun since she was given this assignment by her matron as she began down this path of Darkness and destruction.

* * *

(Oh no... the plot thickens... what's going on? Why did Yang do that to "poor" Mercury? How much more Heartless and Grimm can Vale take before they're surrounded?! And seriously what will Pyrrha choose to do after speaking with both the Guardians and Ansem? Find out what Cinder's thinking of in the next chapter. And during Yang's fight with Mercury, I couldn't think of a good song for it so you all can listen to what you want while reading the fight between the Blond Puncher and the Kicking Fiend. Alright, y'all... PEACE! Until next chapter.)


End file.
